Shadows of the Moons
by Azurite Storm
Summary: After a chance meeting on a moonless night, a khajiit that stalks the shadows and an elegant, yet deadly dunmer struggle to stop a group of mages fiercely determined to resurrect their fallen leader.
1. Shadows of the Moons

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, but if I did, I would likely crown myself and raise an army of dragons. Because really, what else would I need in life? "Now Paarthurnax, to the grocery store! Hyah! ...Erm, I meant 'please'?" ;D

Chapter 1

Shadows of the Moons

As dusk gave way to a moonless night, the khajiit approached the cave. Rumors of bandits spewing forth from this location swirled around the nearby inns, warning travelers away. Between the ransacked caravans and murdered travelers, a rather tempting bounty had been issued for the vagabonds' elimination.

One that the feline fully intended to collect.

Clouds began to roll in like an ominous hand, slowly choking out the stars. The khajiit checked her map again, her eyes seeing clearly and easily in the darkest of places. A good thing too, because it meant that she could use her uncanny stealth to creep up within a hand-span of an enemy and dispatch them, all without them ever knowing she was there. Torches were nothing but a liability.

She glanced up, marking the river, burned tree stump, and charred, cracked boulder near the entrance. It fit the description perfectly. She nodded to herself as she folded her map and tucked it back in her safest belt pouch. This was it. The nameless cave the innkeeper had marked on her map. Slowly, she crept out from her hiding place behind two boulders. Her clawed hand reached up for the bow slung across her back, but prudence stopped her. It was likely to be close quarters inside. With an audible sigh, she drew her enchanted dagger with only a whisper and stalked into the cave.

* * *

The tracks leading down from the ransacked caravan were almost a day old when the dunmer came upon the grisly scene. The mangled remains revealed two men, two women, a boy growing his first beard and a girl barely old enough to walk. Two more bodies were burned beyond recognition. Sword hilt clutched tightly in anger at such a massacre, he studied the tracks again and read the story they told. An ambush, met with little resistance. The few defenders were likely taken by surprise and overpowered easily, judging from the lack of enemy corpses. Large amounts of common household goods remained, carelessly strewn about the road. The dunmer frowned, surmising that bandits were the likely culprit. The vagabonds seemed to have found little in the way of worthwhile loot in either of the two wagons. Looking at the trail again, he noted ten, perhaps twelve sets of footprints leading away. Stepping around the body of one of the horses used to pull the wagons, he made to follow.

Attacking these people would be their last mistake.

Just after nightfall, he caught a glimpse of a cave opening before black clouds stole the starlight. Crouching behind two boulders, he waited and watched, making sure there were no sentries posted outside. The arrogant fools didn't seem to have bothered. Irritated, he lifted the patch covering his right eye, scratched his brow before replacing the black strip of cloth. Absently he traced at the trio of parallel scars that peeked out from under the patch as he waited. Satisfied that the threat of a sentry was minimal, and activity seemed low, he drew his slender, curved sword and, like a wraith, he entered the cave.

* * *

Her ears swiveled forward and backward as her slow, rolling footsteps carried her deeper into the cave. An incessant dripping resounded softly through the passages, and even though her own steps were but a whisper, she timed her footfalls methodically to match. The first two bandits had been easy enough to deal with, as one had been asleep at her post and the other so far into his ale he was rendered inert. Still, she did not lower her guard.

Rounding a corner, she came upon the third of the nefarious crew. He stood a fair length away in front of a junction where the passage gently diverged to the left and right. Lazily, he kicked out his leg and spun to walk to and fro, returning to stand in the same position. Confident that she was safely concealed in shadow, she watched for a time as he repeated the action, or simply ambled without meaning. Determining that he was too sporadic in his movements to be able to get close enough to use her dagger, she slowly slid her blade back into its sheath and removed the bow from her back. Nocking an arrow, she pulled back on the bowstring gradually until the fletching brushed her cheek, and loosed the arrow. The string thrummed deeply as the arrow sped forth, hitting the bandit's forehead and splintering the skull on impact. The body toppled to the floor with a thud. The khajiit readied another arrow, listening for any sound that indicated someone had heard, but the meticulous drip of water was all that greeted her. She quickly returned the arrow to her quiver and moved forward, picking up the body, exhaling at the weight and stowed it in a dark niche in the rocky wall. The pool of blood and bits of flesh and bone would not be so easy to hide, but it wasn't vital. The bodies were the most crucial to conceal to minimize the risk of someone raising the alarm throughout the cave. A capable warrior she was, but it was foolish to have to fight harder when one could simply fight smarter.

Drops of water fell from the ceiling, landing on her unadorned head. Annoyed, she wiped her fur clean. Stupid water.

She came to the fork in the passage and looked down both ways for a moment. Seeing nothing of immediate interest, she went left.

* * *

The dunmer paused just inside the cave. Something wasn't right. Cautiously, he continued on for a few more steps before halting. His one good eye searched the space of a small "room" being used for storage and bedrolls. Decades of life experience compelled him to be wary, though he could not say what it was that stood amiss. Somehow it felt too quiet. He moved toward the bedrolls and stack of crates. Something dark on the wall caught his eye. Leaning closer, he shifted his body to let the light from the dying fire nearby shine on the aberration.

Blood.

What in Azura's name was going on? Could it have been an animal attack? No, he reasoned, there was no body nearby and no drag marks. Moreover, the scene was much too clean. Without his odd vigilance, he never would have noticed the blood on the wall. Intrigued, he continued his surveillance. Peering behind the stack of crates, he found a large burlap sack bearing the same color stain. Cautiously, he reached out and drew back the heavy cloth. He grimaced as the body of a bandit female with her throat slit open was revealed. Beside her, sat a wadded up bedroll, saturated with blood. The kill had been quick and efficient with a clean cut. He pursed his lips and moved on, determined to find more clues.

Down a short tunnel, he came to a fork in the passage. Still wary, he noticed a larger pool of blood with bits of bone. This one was fresh as well. The dunmer searched the scene and soon found another body tucked into a small fissure in the wall. He paused, deep in thought. Someone was in the cave ahead of him, that much was clear. But why had they taken such meticulous care in hiding the remains of the outlaws? His curiosity piqued, he moved on, intending to find out.

At the junction, he heard footsteps pacing in the tunnel to the right. He listened, his back pressed against the wall near the opening, just in case. Yet the steps came no closer, nor did they withdraw, prompting him to risk slowly peering into the passage. A bandit stood leaning with his back against the wall, arms folded. His eyes were shut as if he'd much rather be asleep at the moment than standing guard. The dunmer studied the corridor. There would be enough room to swing a sword, he determined, running his thumb along the hilt of his cherished Akaviri long blade. After a moment, the bandit turned away, towards a barrel that held a tankard and bottle of mead, and poured a drink. The dunmer smiled and, wasting no time, crossed the distance.

* * *

Judging from the resplendent armor, the large human was most likely their leader. The khajiit pondered nocking another arrow and taking him out from her hiding place by a stalagmite across the cavern, but there were two other bandits nearby to contend with and one wore the robes of a mage, complete with a staff. The khajiit bared her fangs in distaste; she hated dealing with mages. Battling an enemy that could set your skin on fire or riddle your body with spears of ice from a distance was unpleasant to say the least. Yes, she concluded, the mage would have to die first. After that, she would have to trust in her hiding place in the shadows to keep her from being detected and having to fight an unnecessary battle.

Her decision made, she waited. Timing would be vital. Ideally, she wanted all three of her targets to face away from both her and the path the arrow would take to minimize the risk of them easily figuring out her location. She smiled, for she had already had the luxury of sleeping and her patience while on a job was vast as the seas.

Time seemed to crawl by until, at last, she saw the opening she was waiting for, and pulled back on the bowstring. She fired, and the arrow sped off amid the thrum of the string, striking the target true in the back of the head. The khajiit remained motionless, crouched in the shadows, as the leader and his underling shouted alarm and ran for cover, seeking all the while the source of the arrow.

"Over there!" shouted a hoarse voice.

She swore silently as, from around another mound of stalagmites came a khajiit male followed by another bandit. A torch flew from across the room and landed near enough to illuminate a small area near her. Another arrow flew from her bow in a breath, shattering the male khajiit's jaw and bursting through the other side, felling him. She cursed herself for her lack of foresight in scouting for other rooms and passages. Now that carelessness had cost her her hiding place and her advantage.

One of the men moved back and to the side and drew out a bow while the other two rushed toward her. Returning her bow to her back, she drew her twin orc-made swords. In a blink, she bolted, pushing away from the wall and positioning the men between herself and the archer as an arrow glanced off the wall behind her. The leader brandished a war hammer in both hands and raised it overhead. She dodged to the side at the last moment and struck at his arm and the side of his neck and ribs in succession, trying to find an opening in the full plate armor, but to no avail.

The other male, armed with shield and sword, moved to block her escape through the tunnel from which she had emerged while the leader shifted position to block the way the male khajiit had come from and provide the archer with a clear line of fire. At a flash of steel, she half turned to parry a sword slash aimed for her throat, redirecting the blade toward the ground. Only then did she see the hammer begin its deadly arc downward.

* * *

The dunmer continued through the passage, after quickly eliminating the sleeping forms of two other bandits, he found no further resistance. He paused, listening as a cry resounded through the cave. Clanking armor and shouts echoed in its wake. It sounded as if the mysterious hunter before him had been discovered. He quickened his pace, still crouched low, and came out of the passage into a large cavern dotted with stalagmites and stalactites growing at odd intervals. Quickly scanning the area, he spotted two men engaging a feline form that was skillfully evading their attacks. A few steps away from his own position stood an archer pulling another arrow from his quiver. Without a second thought, the dunmer bounded toward him and, with a single sweep of his blade, severed the bandit's head from his body.

With all her strength, she turned toward the hammer, bringing both blades up and crossing them. She thrust herself forward and aimed her block for the leader's gloved hands, where the swing's momentum had the least power. Too slow, she made it only halfway down the hammer's length and she tensed her arms, back, and legs to absorb the blow. Her body cried out in protest as the jarring force resonated through her, but she had no time to waste. At the moment of impact, she threw aside the hammer with all the strength she could muster, nearly knocking it from its master's grasp. Using the momentum of the deflection, she spun and lashed out with her right blade at the second bandit's throat before he could defend. Astonishment showed on his face as her sword slashed through chain mail deep into his throat and embedded in bone. Dropping his sword and shield, he grabbed futilely at the blade, weakly attempting to pull it out. Now, with her blade stuck fast, there remained no other choice but to shove him away as the leader swung again, this time in a horizontal arc. Reacting on instinct, she leapt out of the way and rolled back to her feet.

Enraged, the leader charged forward, simultaneously raising his war hammer for a downward chop. She swore, eyes darting to the discarded blade just out of her reach. She didn't have the strength to block the strike with only one sword. Breathing heavily, she leapt backwards. Still, she brought up her sword to deflect, but the strike easily drove past and grazed her shoulder, causing her to cry out and stumble, falling fully onto her back. Before she could move, the bandit was upon her, the hammer already arcing down again. She closed her eyes, briefly hoping death would be quick.

A whoosh of air and shattering ice met her ears, followed by a heavy thud and clatter. Her eyes snapped open and she searched rapidly for her aggressor. There beside her feet sprawled the body of the bandit leader, a bloody icicle as long as her forearm speared through his head. She whipped around, catching sight of a dunmer male standing a short distance away, left hand outstretched and glowing in an eerie frosted light. He walked toward her, and reflexively, she tried to raise her sword. She gasped as she pushed herself up on her injured right arm.

"Easy there," the dunmer's voice soothed. "Shall I assume you are responsible for dispatching the bandits in this cave?"

"And if I am?" she returned, eyes narrowing.

He chuckled, "You have a very interesting way of doing things."

Wiping off and sheathing his blade, he knelt down beside her and reached out his hand. She hissed, snapping fanged jaws at him.

"If I wanted to harm you," he stated calmly, holding up his right hand which began to glow, "we would not be having this conversation, as one sided as it may be."

She frowned, and agreed, "I... suppose you're right." She watched him, still wary, as he reached behind her with his left hand and gently slid it under her left shoulder blade. Slowly, he helped her to sit up. She took a moment to study this newcomer. His right eye was covered with a black patch with three parallel jagged scars peeking out from beneath it. His set of leather armor and knee-high boots were dyed a charcoal black that even her eyes had trouble separating from the shadows. Straight, soft-colored black hair hung down to the middle of his back, tied loosely with a leather chord. Yet most striking of all was the hue of his skin. It was the palest shade of light blue she had ever seen in a dunmer. Moreover, with his naturally crimson eye color, she couldn't help but wonder as the question forming in her mind blurted straight from her mouth.

"Are you a vampire?"

The elf seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst, then laughed heartily. "Not to my knowledge, but if I am, I would be a fairly poor one at that. I mean, why kill with magic when I could have simply chomped down on him?" he tried to contain his laughter as he gestured toward the downed bandit leader.

The dunmer's humor was infectious and the khajiit couldn't help but chortle, wincing as her shoulder protested. "Sorry for snapping at you," she apologized. "I'm Daro'Zavi. Thank you for saving me. I appreciate the help."

The dunmer smiled. He liked the blunt and open honesty of this one. "I am Eclipse, and you are welcome. Now, let us tend to that shoulder of yours."

"That's not necessary," she replied quickly. "You've done more than enough." She shifted position to stand, only to stop with a curse as her shoulder sharply objected again.

"Do not be foolish. There is no shame in letting someone assist you. It is absurd to steadfastly trudge forth in pain simply for the sake of retaining your pride."

"Not one to mince words, I see."

He laughed, and mockingly echoed in a higher pitch, "Are you a vampire?"

"Point taken," she sighed, and with her good arm, began to unfasten her damaged leather pauldron.

"Unfortunately, I am not very well-versed in healing others, but this should ease your pain," he apologized as he placed his hand lightly on her sleek-furred shoulder.

She sighed as a warm golden glow shimmered briefly, and the pain receded to a dull ache. Standing with his help, she moved to reclaim her sword, wincing again as she placed weight on her right leg.

"You are quite the mess, eh?" he chided gently.

"Quiet you wastrel," she spat back, with a grin.

Doing her best to hide her limp, she walked over to her blade and levered it out of the bandit's throat. Then she hobbled over to the leader, and searched the corpse for a time, turning it over.

"Ah-ha!" she declared triumphantly.

Eclipse watched in puzzlement as she thrust her blade downward, severing some of the fingers on the bandit's right hand. Picking up one of the digits, she wrestled with it for a time, and seemed to pull something off it. Satisfied, she stood, and tossed something at him. He made an effort to catch the tiny object, but in the gloom of the cave, he stood no chance.

"Hm, I forget you cannot see in the darkness as I can," she offered in the way of an apology.

Moving forward, she bent down near him, picked up what she had thrown, and held it out to him. He studied the item in his palm. A bloodied ring with the face of a skull leered back at him. He turned his gaze quizzically to the khajiit, only to find her holding out a paper to him.

"The mark of one of the White-River Raider's Ringleaders," she paused and laughed suddenly. "Ha! I get it! Ring. Leader. Ringleader!" Seeing the dunmer only continue to stare, she cleared her throat and hurried on. "This is the bounty for their elimination," she shook the paper. "The ring is proof of death. And I think you deserve to be the one to collect the reward. After all, you're the one who actually killed the leader. Moreover, you saved my life. I'm grateful for that, so I want you to be the one to get the money."

He stared a moment longer, thinking. He _had_ been on the road for quite some time and his funds were running low. This bounty would be a welcome addition. Yet he shook his head and replied, "I could not. You killed many more than I did. I merely saw an opportunity and struck."

"What happened to 'don't be foolish, pride is evil, and there's nothing wrong with letting people help you' hmm?" she asked, and he imagined she was raising an eyebrow.

"I see we both need work when it comes to practicing the actions we would see in others," he admitted. "Very well, I will accept the bounty. You have my thanks."

"And you mine," she replied.

He took the parchment and tucked it and the ring into a pouch in his belt.

"I assume the Jarl of Whiterun was the one to issue the bounty then?" Eclipse asked.

"Oh, right. I guess that would have been helpful to mention. Yes, he was," she replied, and the dunmer could just make out the outline on her ears pulling back flat against her head. "Do you know where it is from here?" she continued. "My house is there, so I could show you the way."

He paused a moment, thinking. He knew the path well enough, but injured as she was, it was unlikely Daro'Zavi would fare well on her own. Yet she was even more unlikely to accept his assistance if he offered. His conscience wouldn't let him leave her to face whatever threats stood on the road between her and the city, and her pride would likely not allow his aid. Thus, he determined, a tactful lie was in order.

"Yes, that would be quite welcome," he smiled.

* * *

Her hand on his shoulder, the two exited the cave together. Patches of magnificent stars still shone between breaks in the black clouds. They walked slowly for a time, making small, yet methodical progress along the main road. Dawn began to battle the clouds, managing to cast a faint light upon the land. Eclipse allowed Daro'Zavi to set the pace and tried to subtly glance out his good eye to study the strange female in the burgeoning light. Beneath her simple set of leather armor, was, what he had to admit, a lovely deep gray coat of fur speckled with black spots. Her eyes were a startlingly iridescent turquoise he had never before seen in any other individual, and it took him a moment to realize he was staring. Fortunately, she seemed too focused on her footing to notice.

Quickly, he looked away back down the long road, scanning the dim wilds for any sign of danger. By the time the sun reached its zenith, they caught sight of the imposing walls of Whiterun and its massive keep. Unhurried, they moved on, steadfastly trudging forward.


	2. A Festival Like No Other

Chapter 2

A Festival Like No Other

Whiterun bustled with activity: venders hawking their wares, smiths at their forges, citizens milling about their day buying supplies or working for their daily bread. Daro'Zavi offered to show the dunmer around the city as they turned left up the path toward her house, but he politely declined with the excuse that he would rather explore it himself. After all, he already knew the city, and after such a lengthy journey, she was in no condition to hobble around further.

Eclipse saw her safely to her house and turned back, strolling down the path toward the inn. As he passed through the main market district the smell of fresh baked bread mingled with the scent of bloody meat and the odor of people. He brushed past them and pushed open the heavy door to the inn. Instantly, the atmosphere changed. The interior was cluttered with the building's support beams, making the large common room seem more closed off than it was. He coughed once as smoke from the great fire pit in the center of the room hit him.

There were few patrons at this time of day, and those that were present eyed him with distaste. He smiled internally, ah, if only they knew, he thought—the xenophobia of his homeland, Morrowind, was infamous. At least here he would not have to worry about a midnight visit from the Morag Tong's assassins, or worse, the Cammona Tong's zealots. No, the best the Nords could conjure was an ax to the face, and that was easy to dodge.

He approached the bar where Hulda was diligently scrubbing stains from its dark surface and took a seat on one of the stools. She looked up and greeted him with, "A fine day to you friend. May you die with a sword in your hands."

He did his best to neither smile nor laugh at her words, knowing that for a warrior people such as the Nords, it was a high honor to be killed fighting in battle.

"I'd like to rent a room," he stated.

"Ah, I do have a room available. It'll be ten gold for the night."

Passing the coins across the counter, he asked: "So what's the word around town?"

"New around these parts, aye? Well you've come at a good time. Ever since the Gildergreen was restored, the Temple of Kynareth has been full of activity."

"Oh?"

"Aye, they're planning to hold the Sky Hearth Festival again after all these years. They've already sent couriers to every other city and even to some priestesses 'living close to Kyn in her wilds,' as they say. I'm eager for it myself. We just finished work on our new basement. The old one's been sealed tight for ages, but now we've got several more rooms for travelers. Cost a pretty septim though, so a festival's just what we need."

"That's great," he said politely. "What's the festival supposed to celebrate?"

"Isn't it obvious? The goddess Kynareth and the bounty she provides. She allows for warmth to grow our crops and calls the rains to water our fields that we might have a bountiful harvest each year. It's to take place on the first of Hearthfire. There's supposed to be a great feast and music and dancing that lasts for days."

His prominent brow furrowed in thought. The first of Hearthfire wasn't too far away. And this festival certainly sounded like something to see. He shrugged slightly, and, with no other plans, decided he would stay for it. But if that was the case, he would need more funds for room and board. With a sigh, he pushed himself up. Time to visit the keep.

"I'll show you to your room," Hulda offered.

"A moment, if you please. I've business to attend to first."

"Aye."

* * *

Daro'Zavi swore at her own shortsightedness. A little over a year ago, she'd paid good money to have her house built in this small niche. Nestled back between clan Battle-born's manor and the Hall of the Dead, the two story abode was not terribly spacious. But the first floor held everything she might need, complete with kitchen, fireplace, bookshelves, cupboards and dining table. The second story contained her small room and even a minuscule guest room, which currently housed piles of random weapons and items that she found interesting, but had no use for otherwise.

Yes, the second floor had been a brilliant way to have a larger amount of space without actually _having_ a large amount of space in which to build, but it was now the source of her current dilemma. As she stood only on her left leg, leaning against the wall, she glared daggers at the stupid stairs. After trying to climb them twice, and being greeted with sharp pain both times, she abandoned the plan and instead, stood glaring. Of course her collection of staves and spears and even battle-axes were all cluttered on the second floor. Of. Course. Because why would she ever need anything to help her get up stairs? Stupid. Everything was stupid.

At length, left leg protesting angrily, she came up with a plan. Even knowing there was no one but her, she looked around to make sure no one saw. Hopping over, she turned around and sat on the steps, moving her tail out of the way. Carefully, the khajiit held her injured ankle out and pushed herself up and backwards using her good leg and arm. After a few breaks and several muttered swears in the khajiit tongue, she reached the second floor and limped to her room with the aid of the railing. She sighed in relief as she finally lowered herself onto her bed.

Almost mockingly, an ebony staff stood regally within arm's reach.

"What, stupid stick!? No one likes you!" she spat at it. Reaching over into the drawer of her nightstand, she rummaged around searching for her potions. Finding only a small healing potion she drank the vile-tasting contents, wondering where she'd put the rest. Perhaps she should visit the temple of Kynareth in the morning and ask the priestesses to heal her. She dismissed the thought immediately. Stupid healers. What did they know? She turned over and groaned as her shoulder ached. Alright, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Sunlight was stupid. Bandits were stupid. Magic was stupid. And if Daro'Zavi were given a few more breaths time, she could list several dozen things in all of Tamriel that were stupid too, but at the moment, she was wholly focused on her footing. With both hands clutching the ebony staff, she carefully made her way to the Temple of Kynareth. She'd slept fitfully, and grumpily conceded that it was far better to simply be healed and get it over with than, (how had that dunmer put it?), 'steadfastly blah blah pride ow'.

Slowly, carefully, she chose the most even stones to place both foot and staff until she finally entered the temple. Even in the early morning hours, it was chaotic. The khajiit had never seen so many people in it before. It seemed there were at least a dozen priestesses moving around stacking crates, moving barrels, making decorations, and writing and checking lists.

"Welcome child," greeted the head priestess, Danica Pure-Spring. "How can this humble servant of Kynareth aid you today?"

"Would you heal me?" Daro'Zavi requested.

"Of course, dear child. Sit please, and tell me, what ails you?"

Quickly, she sat and recounted her wounds and Danica set to work on her shoulder. A golden light gleamed from her hands and the pain began to recede as it mended.

"So how are preparations going for the festival?" the khajiit asked to pass the time.

"Well enough. We're still waiting on a shipment of spiced wine from Solitude, but I'm sure it will make it here in time, Kynareth willing."

Daro'Zavi shifted on the stone bench, trying to get comfortable.

"Almost done here," the priestess soothed.

* * *

Eclipse stepped through the door to the temple of Kynareth and held it for a priestess carrying a heavy-looking box. He marveled at the temple's interior. It might've looked neater if someone had leaned in and launched a fireball in the center of the room. But he kept his thoughts to himself and caught the sleeve of a russet robed female as she passed.

"Apologies miss, but where might I find Danica Pure-Spring? I was told she trains others in the art of healing," he asked.

The woman glanced about the temple for a moment before replying, "Right over there. The woman healing the khajiit."

Eclipse thanked her and strode over to wait patiently a few steps away.

"There you are, Child. Return any time you have need," the priestess finished.

"Thank you. Please accept this. If you won't take it as payment, then consider it a donation to the temple," Daro'Zavi insisted, holding out a small purse of coins.

"Grace of Kynareth be with you," the woman replied as she departed.

"Well look what the guar dragged in," Eclipse remarked, smiling.

"Yes, it's blue and smells funny," the khajiit shot right back with a grin.

"Oh, I am wounded!" he mocked.

"I could get Danica for you to heal those wounds. Perhaps she even has some soap for you!"

He chuckled, holding out his hands in surrender. "I am glad to see you were healed properly."

"Yes, even so, I'm still grateful for what you did."

"It was not enough."

"It got me home."

"Fair enough, I suppose," he agreed.

"So what are you planning to do now?" she asked, standing.

He nodded over toward where Danica stood, "Healing lessons. Clearly I need more."

"Hm. Maybe I should learn one day," she thought a moment, lip curling in distaste. "But not today."

Eclipse rolled his eyes. "Come on Daro'Zavi. It is important. What would you have done if I had not been there?"

"Limp home," she smirked. "And just call me Zavi."

"Alright then, Zavi it is," he shook his head.

"Well, one introduces themself with their full name," she protested.

"Come on, you." he insisted. "Or need I drag you by the ample ear?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes as she followed.

* * *

The body was still warm as the woman pulled her own cloak over the female's remains.

"I am sorry," came a male's voice from behind her.

"We knew the risks," her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat to continue. "What now, Brother?"

He stepped into her line of sight. His feline eyes were cold, calculating. "I am uncertain." He hissed through his thick accent.

"After this, no one else is going to volunteer," the human woman frowned. She looked around the dank interior of the cave. The candles of the summoning circle seemed to gaudily light the grisly scene. There was likely more blood splattered around

the room than remained in the female's corpse.

"Perhaps..." the male began, hesitantly. "Perhaps we are being too particular."

"Brother?"

He knelt down and placed his hand on the cloth-covered forehead, his own robes greedily soaking up the pools of blood.

"Perhaps it need not be one of our own sisters. If the spell should fail again, then we lose another of our sisters."

"It won't fail."

"It. May," he gently insisted, rising and moving to place a hand on her shoulder.

"You want us to just start kidnapping people then? Madness! That would surely bring the guard down upon us all!"

"No, no, no, not people. … But bandits... bandits have no rights. No one would miss them at all."

"So we just raid a bandit lair? Just like that? They have swords! Arrows!"

"We are not so defenseless ourselves, dear Sister," he moved away, lifting his hands. Around the two figures standing in the room began to swirl vicious torrents of fire. The blaze burned away the blood and shredded remains of the corpse, leaving nothing but the stench of burned flesh in its wake.

"And besides, dear sister," the male continued, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading her away, "I truly doubt that our mother would care overly for the vessel she is in, so long as she can be with her family again."

"Of course dear brother," she sighed, leaning against him. "As always, you seem to have the prudence that I lack."


	3. Machinations

Chapter 3

Machinations

The stink of sulfur had washed down into the cave again. How grand. Venfrie pushed away her meal of strips of venison and bread in disgust. Exasperated, she stood, leaving the table and winding through the afternoon bustle of the eating hall. Without hesitation she trudged down through the maze of tunnels until she reached what passed for the library. The gruff Korim turned from his task and folded his burly arms.

"Oi lass, you were supposed to go eat."

"The dining room stinks again," she sighed. "Sorry. I just really hate that smell. Turns my stomach every time."

"You think you'd be used to it after so long, but ah well," he shrugged.

"Anyway, can't I stay and help you some more?" she pleaded.

"Help me? Help me!?" he scoffed in mock indignation. "Aye, well I suppose I might be able to find _something_ for you."

She smiled. She'd always liked the older breton. He tried to fool everyone into believing he was a no-nonsense kind of man, but underneath she knew he was a big softy.

"Let's see," he said, with exaggerated slowness, scratching his graying black hair. "Oh, what is this over here?"

From beneath a set of folded black robes he produced a battered orange book.

She gasped, "Is that-!?"

"Hmm, _A Dance In,_ oh what is that word...?" he pretended to rub dust off the spine with his sleeve.

"You got the last volume of _A Dance In Fire_!" she exclaimed, leaping over.

"I asked Brother Nazren to keep an eye out for it when he went to Riften. I told him you were in dire need of it," he laughed, handing over the tome and ruffling her hair. "Go on, lass."

"Oh thank you so much, Korim!" she exclaimed. Stretching up on her toes, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and whirled away.

He laughed as she ran off, her voice echoing down the cavern. "I'm going to read this right now! Oh, but I should thank Brother first!"

Venfrie beamed as she raced down the hall. Her family was too good to her. From the first moment she had arrived, cast off from her parents for a love of magic, they had taken her in and kept her safe, warm, and fed. Even after she displayed no true gift for magic after their training, she remained welcome nonetheless. Astonished, she asked the matriarch of the group why. The old woman had smiled and wrapped her arm around Venfrie, saying simply and warmly that they were family, and family looked after their own.

Venfrie paused a moment, sighing. She wished she hadn't remembered that moment right now. It always hurt to think of the sweet old woman.

Shaking off her sorrow, she walked into a large cavern used as a common area. Several of her family were within; reading, playing games of dice, or discussing various magical theories. Happily, she noticed Nazren was present, sitting with the Elder Sister.

Prize tome clutched to her chest, she walked up to him and waited patiently for him to finish speaking.

"Yes, I suppose the Elder Brother is right. Using someone from outside our family would be for the best. I'll make arrangements to take a group out tonight," his baritone voice resounded quietly. "I'll admit I don't like the thought of our Mother reborn as... well, I suppose it can't be helped. Better than losing even more of our family."

The Elder Sister looked up, noticing the girl.

"Venfrie, I'm glad you're here," said the Elder Sister. "I'm afraid I must ask something of you."

"Oh," she paused, crestfallen. "Right now?"

Nazren smiled and said gently, "That book won't go anywhere, I promise. This is important."

"You still have your friends in Whiterun, yes?" the Elder Sister asked. "We need you to go there and gather the remainder of the ingredients so that we can try the spell again."

"But I though Brother was supposed to get them all in Riften," she replied glumly, looking at Nazren.

"We dare not get everything we need from one place. The necessary ingredients are used only in a handful of powerful resurrection spells. It would only take one informed shopkeeper to have the guard on us," the woman explained, then continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "When you get to the city, you must visit your friends first. Spend time with them. That way it's more unlikely your presence will raise suspicion."

"Alright, um, sure. But why exactly?" she questioned, though a part of her knew the answer.

"We're going to try the spell again, of course." At Venfrie's face, she raised a hand. "Don't worry. We're not losing any more family members, I can promise you that. But for now, I ask that you simply trust me, and do as I ask."

Venfrie frowned a moment before agreeing.

"Here Sister, take my staff with you. Just in case you meet anything or anyone that would do you harm," the Elder Sister continued.

Venfrie looked at the unassuming staff, resembling a gnarled branch.

"I can't take that!" came her unbidden protest. "It's meant for the Eldest!"

"I will not send our youngest sister into the wilds on her own with nothing to protect her," the woman replied gently, yet firmly. "And here, you'll need these too."

She passed over a small pouch with coin purse and potions inside.

Venfrie pursed her lips, then nodded, slipping the strap over her robes and delicately taking hold of the staff.

"One last thing," Nazren added. "Here. Change into this. It'll be far less suspicious than your black robes."

* * *

The evening after their healing lessons, the khajiit and the dunmer agreed to meet at the inn at sundown. The bard, Mikael, was supposed to be putting on a grand performance in preparation for the upcoming festivities, and Zavi, for one couldn't resist the opportunity to harass the arrogant skeever.

Eclipse mused that he likely should have left time to wash. He'd spent the day tending his armor and weapon, and currently smelt like a forge, much to his chagrin.

Zavi strode, radiating the hostility of an angry Sabre cat. Eclipse gave her a raised eyebrow and a grin as she sat down and let out a sigh.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I took some time today to go through the mess in my house and get rid of some things I don't really want anymore. That was bad enough, and then I had to deal with Belathor."

By her tone, she was less than thrilled and invoked Belathor's name like a curse.

"Well, hey, now you have a new clean house?" he placated, trying to be diplomatic.

"Uh-huh," came her dejected response.

' _Ah, not one to let items go I see,'_ he thought.

The dunmer figured it was best to change the subject.

"So, unfortunately, I believe I will need to forge a new set of armor soon. Mine is becoming more and more troublesome to repair. But it would be such a hassle to acquire more black dye for it," he rolled his good eye.

Grateful for the change in topic, Zavi quickly leapt in, "You could try one of the caravans. They wander far and wide. Maybe they've come across some? Could be worth a try."

"Not a bad idea. Hm, but they would indeed be difficult to find. Unless by chance they arrive in town soon."

"Ah, that's right. For a breath I forgot you planned to stay for the festival."

"Do you do business with them? Know if they ever keep a schedule?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away. "No. I do not."

"Not on good terms, I take it?"

"You are not a khajiit. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I would like to think we are friends," he said earnestly.

Zavi sighed. "I have no mane," she replied simply, gesturing to her head. "I was born without one, as some unfortunate khajiit are, and to lack a mane as a khajiit is shameful, disgraceful, though no one would ever openly say anything to my face."

"They realize they are a people who are _covered_ in fur, yes? And you are spurned simply for the fact that the hair upon your head does not grow longer than the rest?"

"Yes, it's stupid. But that's just the way it is among khajiit. I suppose it stems from the old days when a mane was used to attract and evaluate a potential mate, but-" she broke of with a shrug and pursed lips.

"Well, for whatever it may be worth, I think you look very nice regardless. If they cannot see it, it is their loss," he replied gently.

"Thank you," she replied, quiet and earnest. "Not many among the other races would consider me anything more than strange."

"Well, you are strange," he said lightly, smiling as he attempted to lighten the mood. "Just not strange-looking."

"Says the azure wastrel!" she shot back, grinning.

He laughed and spread his hands in surrender.

They were silent for a time. Many new patrons already sat around the common area. Zavi and Eclipse looked them over musing that the festival certainly was going to be good for business. At last, the bard Mikael marched into the room.

"Well!" he announced. "Thank you all for coming, but I'm afraid there won't be a performance tonight. It seems someone thought it would be funny to steal my instruments. Again!"

A chorus of laughter greeted the statement.

"It's not funny!" he protested. "Last time I found my lute in the Gildergreen!"

That only caused more guffaws and a drunken bellow of how Kyn might see fit to improve his skills because of it.

Laughing, Eclipse turned to Zavi to see a mischievous look in her eye that could only mean one thing.

"Wait, wait, you didn't!" he whispered.

A full-fanged grin greeted him.

"Next time," she laughed, "I'll put his stupid flute in the stew!"

* * *

Venfrie's small figure crested the hilltop and looked down into the valley at the warm evening lights of Whiterun. Clad in a russet hooded robe meant for a monk, she looked the definition of inconspicuous.

She planned to seek out her friend Olfina who worked as a barmaid at the inn, but if she couldn't find the woman, Venfrie would simply rent a room and seek out her friend in the morning. After all, the would-be mage wouldn't appreciate it if someone just dropped in on her at moonsrise and asked to stay the night, so she wasn't about to do the same. The meadery smelled of rich, warm honey as she quickly passed by, heading for the town.

"Lass, is everything alright?" came a man's voice.

She jumped and turned quickly to a guard off to the side of the road, carrying a torch.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I didn't see you there," she laughed.

The guard nodded, then asked in a thick Nordic accent, "What's a young lass like you doing out on the road all by herself? It's dangerous. There's been word of some brigands nearby in Valtheim Towers."

Venfrie understood. For all her fifteen summers of life, she barely stood at most people's shoulders and retained a child-like demeanor.

"I've come to visit my friend Olfina. It took me all morning to convince my Da to let me go see her," she lied. "Now I just really want to get inside the walls before nightfall."

The guard nodded again, taking the hint.

"Well lass, you see anything scary on the way up, you yell. We'll look after ye."

"Thank you," she replied, and she meant it.

As she moved on, she wondered to herself if he would still aid her if he knew what she was. Her family, back in their cavern home, were mages of all sorts. Some were scholars seeking a home after the dissolution of the Empire's Mage's Guild; others, like her, had been cast out from their homes for their interest in magic; and some were even necromancers, seeking refuge. All were welcome, as long as they understood that they entered into a family and were expected to behave as such. Their home may change as they moved from place to place, but as long as they were together, it was still home.

The wooden city gates were grand and foreboding, yet with a guard's help, she pushed one of the massive constructs aside and entered the city.

A/N: New chapters will be posted on Mondays. Because Mondays need something to look forward to. ;)


	4. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 4

The Hunt Begins

The shouting of voices broke the morning calm. Zavi's ears whipped up and swiveled around to find the source. Methodically, she approached the courtyard near Whiterun's prize tree, the blossoming Gildergreen. The captain of the guard, Commander Caius, stood calmly, arms akimbo, listening to a man patiently.

"Please, I'm begging you! You have to do something! She's my little girl!"

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I cannot spare that many guardsmen," Caius replied.

"I can pay you! Anything you want, just name it, please!" the man pleaded.

"It's not about money. It's about the safety of Whiterun. I can't leave it so unprotected in the middle of a war. If I had men to spare, I'd send them in a breath, but..." he trailed off. "For what it's worth, I truly am sorry," Caius finished, placing his hand on the man's shoulder before walking away.

"What in Azura's name is going on?" asked Eclipse, materializing beside the khajiit.

"Good try, Stealth Master, but your armor creaks," she admonished, smiling.

"Truly? Well, I shall have to amend that," he replied, then gestured back to the scene and repeated his question.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Zavi replied determinedly.

Together they walked over to the aging man, who had buried his face in his hands.

"What troubles you, friend?" Zavi asked, lightly touching his shoulder.

The man looked up and hurriedly wiped his eyes in his sleeve. He stared at the pair for just a moment before his words came spilling out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's my daughter. She's been kidnapped. By bandits! The guard won't help. Please, I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down," soothed Eclipse. "Tell us what happened. How do you know it was bandits?"

The man took a deep, steadying breath, yet nervously twisted a silver ring in circles around his index finger.

"My Anya lives with her mother in Riften. She wanted to come for the festival, and since I had business here, she begged to be allowed to come too. I haven't seen my daughter in moons, so I agreed and paid handsomely for some bodyguards to bring her here safely. Fat lot of good they did! She was supposed to be here days ago, but yesterday evening, I received a ransom letter instead! I- I had a bit too much to drink yesterday, or I would've noticed it sooner," he lowered his eyes for a moment, shame etching deep lines in his brow. "I don't have the kind of money it's asking for with me, otherwise I'd pay it without a breath's pause! Please, could you help me? I have friends back in Solitude. I can have a Jarl's ransom here within the week for you if you get her back! But they said they'd kill her if they don't have their money by tomorrow evening!"

Eclipse turned to Zavi, and she glanced at him. He nodded once, and she returned it.

"Well get your daughter back, _Sera_ ," Eclipse promised without hesitation. "Where did the note say to take the ransom?"

"You- you will!? Oh thank you! Stendarr bless you both! They said to bring it to something called Valtheim Towers."

Zavi nodded, "I know it."

"What is your name, _Sera_ _?_ " the dunmer asked.

"Beldrik," he replied. "I can't thank you enough for this! I'll send a letter to Solitude this very moment for your reward!" He began to walk away slowly down the path to the inn.

"We'll need time to make preparations. Shall we leave at sundown and attempt to take them by surprise while most are sleeping?" the dunmer inquired.

"Sounds good," Zavi replied. "We might even be able to kill them all before they ever raise the alarm."

"Yes, I hope to minimize the risk of them harming the girl that way."

Zavi nodded in agreement as Eclipse thought a moment.

"Hm, we should probably ask the man what his daughter actually looks like."

"Heh, good point," Zavi agreed.

* * *

The two ambled along the road toward Valtheim, unhurried. The sunset was still red in the sky and they had ample time to reach their destination before true night fell.

"So why only a sword?" Zavi asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Eclipse replied.

"You should carry a bow too. It's good to have a ranged weapon."

"It is rather difficult to hit what I am aiming at, as I have only one eye." He jokingly waved his hand in front of his face. "I cannot quite tell precisely how far away they are."

"Oh. I didn't quite think about that," Zavi admitted.

He smiled, "And to quell your worries, if I have need of a ranged weapon, I have magic, as you have seen. They fly straight until impact, so perception of distance is less of an issue."

"Yes, glowing projectiles. The perfect thing for remaining undetected," she remarked disdainfully.

"Ha! True, but we cannot all be masters of stealth, can we?" he elbowed her in her armored ribs for good measure.

"I didn't say I was a master," she replied, elbowing him in turn. "I said other people make me want to pull my fur out in frustration for how much stupid noise they make."

"So by the end of this venture, I may drive you to baldness?"

"Nah, you're pretty good so far, Creaky Armor. I can't even hear your footfalls right now."

"Ah, well I must admit to a bit of cheating on my part. Muffle enchanted boots," he said, tapping one with his knuckles.

Zavi laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, at least you're resourceful."

The khajiit paused for a moment, and, as conversational tact had never been her strong point, she simply blurted the question she'd been wanting to ask.

"So how did you lose your eye?"

He grimaced. "It's a bit of a story."

"We have plenty of time."

"Long version or short?"

"Details," she demanded simply.

With a sigh, he began to recount: "My family and I once belonged to one of the great houses of Morrowind. I was a weapons trainer, in fact. But I did something... disagreeable, and lost my eye in the process."

Her silent gaze bored into him, and he elaborated.

"Under the Armistice signed by the Empire and Morrowind centuries ago, slavery is still legal in Morrowind, despite the Empire's best efforts to abolish it. Most prevalent among those used as slaves were the khajiit and argonians. I could never abide how the slave masters abused them. So many lives lost on our estate and not one of my family cared. One day, I simply couldn't stand by any longer and let it go on, so that night, I killed the man guarding the slave quarters, took his keys, and freed everyone within. Most fled west across the boarder into Cyrodil, but some… chose to strike back. I helped guide some of the slaves off our estate, and by the time I turned around, our house was already burning. I ran back inside to try and save my family but…"

"For all my training, I could not save them all. I still see their... remains as I sleep at night," he shook his head, eye closed for a moment.

"Fortunately, however, I did manage to reach some of my family in time, but so had the individuals who started the blaze. I struck them down without thought or mercy… A part of me knows I should feel guilt for the deed, yet I cannot regret what I did to save the remainder of my kin," he paused, lost deep in memory. "There was a khajiit we had captured recently who was exceptionally skilled in the martial arts. We fought, and while I took his life, his claws took my eye."

"After that, it was not hard for my family to piece together what had transpired. I had opposed our family owning slaves for decades and could not be accounted for that night. The very next day, I was disowned and unofficially banished from Morrowind."

"I'm sorry," Zavi replied sadly. "I shouldn't have pried."

"It is alright. I am glad to have told someone. This for me is now a reminder, that I must consider how my actions and choices will affect others. A penance for the lives I cost that day." He touched his eye patch with his fingers.

"You were trying to do good. And you _did_ good. Those people made their own choices that day. They chose vengeance instead of freedom. They chose to strike out and kill your family and that guilt's on them. That was not your choice, and you don't need to bear the burden for it."

"But I gave them the means to do so."

"You gave dozens of people their freedom back and a chance to have a life! You have nothing to atone for."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, and smiled weakly.

"Thank you for saying that. But let us refocus on the task at hand, I believe we have arrived," he added abruptly as he glanced away.

Valtheim Towers came into sight shortly. Zavi stopped and sniffed the air, frowning.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked quietly.

"I don't know. Something doesn't smell right. Almost like something cooked on a campfire, but different. It's faint, so maybe it's far away?"

Warily, they continued down the road a few more steps, before cutting off the beaten path to slip stealthily through the brush to observe for a time. The two towers and narrow bridge that comprised Valtheim stood empty. The grand body of the White River flowing beneath the high bridge was the only sound to be heard.

"What do you see?" Eclipse whispered. With twilight growing, he had difficulty discerning anything.

"Nothing yet. No one. Not even a sentry," she whispered.

"Perhaps they are all asleep? More foolish bandits have existed."

"After sending a ransom note? With the threat of the city guard paying them a visit?"

"It was but a thought," he placated. "Perhaps we are not the first ones here. Suppose the girl's father hired others who acted sooner?"

"If that's true, I fear for the female."

"Indeed. Let us go in with caution. This could be a trap."

"Fair point."

"You should go in first. You have a better chance of remaining undetected and can see in the dark. I will follow behind. If it _is_ a trap, I will show then just what a poor choice they made," he scowled, magic glowing faintly from his palms as he drew his blade.

Zavi agreed, admittedly glad to have him at her back. For a moment, they discussed a small amount of various hand signals they could use to inform the other without having to risk speaking. That done, they moved on.

Cautiously, Zavi began heading towards the entrance, pulling her bow from her back and setting an arrow on the string. The wind picked up, carrying a bitter chill. Carefully, she pushed open the door into the first tower. Her eyes scanned easily through the dark interior, seeing nothing and no one. She entered, motioning Eclipse to follow.

A short flight of stone stairs led up to a doorway. She paused just inside it, and looked out onto the scaffolding up to the bridge. Nothing. Wood creaked quietly as she climbed upward, setting her fur on end. At the top she went left, choosing to clear the initial tower's upper level first. Its second floor was clearly a common area, with shelves of cookware and long table laden with plates of food.

Eclipse gently caught her elbow and motioned to a mark on the wall. He made a gesture as if shooting a spell at it, and she understood it was a scorch mark made from magic. Running through hand signals, she motioned that he should search here, and she would go up to the room above. He nodded and, as she ascended the wooden stairs, he moved around the room. On the other side of the table, he found the lifeless body of a bandit in the middle of a large pool of near-dry blood. He grimaced and turned it over, studying it. There were two large circular wounds in the man's head. Judging from experience, he'd been hit with an impressive frost spell. But then again, an icicle to the head tended to stop most people, regardless of the caster's magical skill. He searched the rest of the small room and found nothing.

Zavi returned and caught his attention. She motioned upwards, held up one finger and drew her thumb across her throat. He pointed at his blade and slashed his hand through the air. She shook her head and used his gesture for a cast spell. He nodded, mouth drawn tight, then indicated the bandit at his feet with the same series of gestures.

They scanned again for sentries outside, then moved on slowly across the narrow stone bridge. The eerie wind picked up something resembling dust from the center of the bridge and blew small clouds of it away in spirals.

They crouched down beside it. Black scorch marks littered the stone ominously.

"Ash," the dunmer whispered in her ear. "Likely the remains of a bandit."

Zavi nodded, and moved on to the second tower. She climbed the stone stairs and leaned out the doorway to the rocky mountainside. Another pile of ash was nearby, blowing away bit by bit. Seeing nothing else, she stepped onto the scaffolding leading to the tower's upper level. On its second floor was a living space with an alchemy lab, now dormant. Then, with no immediate threats in view, Zavi chose to move up to the upper floor and clear it before investigating thoroughly. The stairs were old, and creaked to wake the dead.

Zavi scanned the top floor, noting a large bed at the far end of the roofless space, partially obscured by a wardrobe. More stairs to the left led up to a haphazardly constructed watch post that was currently empty. She pointed to the floor near the main stairs.

Two bodies, male and female laid prone on the wooden planks.

"The female was their leader," said Zavi, pointing to a ring denoting the White River group.

"Is it safe for light now?" Eclipse asked.

"I think so. I don't see anyone else." She turned and raised an arm to shield her face.

He cupped his hands and a small ball of light began to shine. It floated up to hover above his head and moved with him as he stepped toward the bodies. Kneeling, he took a moment, studying the wounds, bodies, scorch marks on the wall and blood stains now revealed to him.

"Interesting," he mused.

"What?" Zavi questioned, slowly lowering her arm.

"You see these marks here on the females arms and legs? That's the remnants of a binding spell. Old magic, seldom seen in these parts."

"Well, she _is_ one of the White River Raiders. Maybe there was a bounty for her capture."

"Instead of her death? Unlikely."

"True, but who knows. Someone could have wanted vengeance. To kill her themself?"

Eclipse stood, then sighed, "Fair point. But we haven't found the girl yet. That bodes ill."

"Could she have escaped in the skirmish?"

"Let us keep looking," he replied, returning to the second floor. "If she escaped into the wilds, she is likely dead already. From what her father told us, she does not seem the type to know how to fight or survive in the wilds for any amount of time."

She was about to say something when he moved swiftly toward the wall beneath the wooden stairs.

"Look!" he said, louder than he meant to. "They secured a chain to the wall. This is likely where they kept the girl. Azura's breath, it's been melted. Look at the scorch marks on the wall! Some foolish novice! Couldn't even keep control of the magnitude! Lucky the imbecile did not burn everyone in the vicinity!" Eclipse seemed to grow angrier with every sentence.

"You speak as if there was more than one attacker. How do you know?"

He took a deep breath, and calmly replied, "Destruction magic is a fickle thing. It takes years to learn to properly control it. All around are different masteries of the same School. A master of frost was responsible for the death in the first tower. A master of lightning is likely responsible for the piles of ash we've encountered, unless someone highly skilled in Conjuration tried to raise them from the dead to fight."

Zavi looked at him with her head tilted to the side, trying to see what he saw.

"I look around and I see the different masteries. Moreover, each person has their own particular way of casting a spell, much like each person wields a sword differently. I would hazard a guess that the attacking group had at least four people, the three masters and the novice. But were it me, I would bring more than that. Such advanced spells deplete ones reserves of magika quickly, thus one would need reinforcements."

"My head really hurts now," Zavi replied.

"My apologies. Just take my word for it, I suppose," he amended.

"Honestly, I really stopped listening somewhere in the middle."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"At least you are honest."

"Back to the girl," Zavi said. "Do you think she was rescued by someone else?"

"I hope so. But..." he trailed off.

"But?" she prompted.

"Nothing. Let us return to Whiterun and see if, in fact, she _was_ rescued."

Zavi shrugged and followed as he recast his light spell.

* * *

Venfrie giggled, trying hard not to spit tea everywhere.

"He didn't!" she protested.

"He did," Olfina sighed, rolling her eyes. "I swear he did. That Jon Battle-Born sat outside my window and played a love ballad just the other morning! I'm just lucky my father didn't get wind of it. He'd kill Jon for sure."

"By all the gods! What did you do!?"

"I marched out and told him if he tried anything as reckless as that again, he'd be wearing his lute. Then I kissed him and told him to run for it," Olfina smirked, keeping her voice low.

Venfrie laughed delightedly as boisterous laughter erupted from the other side of the crowded inn. Olfina cleared their plates and stowed them in the kitchen to be cleaned later.

"Olfina! Can you take another round of ale to the corner table there, dear?" asked Hulda as she moved to clear a recently vacated table.

"I'll be right there!" she turned to her friend, smiling warmly. "Sorry Ven, I know it's really late, but I've only got to stay and work a bit longer. Then we can go back to my parents' house and do whatever you'd like."

"It's okay, I don't mind at all. It's just really good to get to see you again."

"Likewise," the silver-haired woman replied with a wink, spinning away with a tray of ales.

Venfrie returned to sipping her tea, watching all the patrons enjoying their night. Her eyes caught movement across the room. The gray-haired man was pacing again. It seemed that he'd done nothing all night but fiddle with a single bottle of untouched mead and get up and pace the room. This time, however, it had cost him his table as a group of men came and sat down at it. The old man turned, took notice of his lost roost, and looked even more dejected, if that was possible. She couldn't help but pity the man. In some small way, he reminded her of Korim. As he passed by her seat, she gently caught his sleeve mid-stride.

"You could sit here, if you'd like," she said gently.

Staring at her, he seemed even more heartbroken. "Oh, I couldn't impose on you young miss. Please forgive me."

Venfrie pursed her lips. Clearly he was as proud as Korim too.

"You look like you're having a really bad day. If you keep pacing like that, all it'll do is wear you out. That won't solve anything. It doesn't do any good to let something eat away at you from the inside, you should talk to someone. Then maybe you can find a solution together, at least that's what my sister says anyway."

The old man paused a moment, then all but collapsed into the offered chair.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm afraid there's no solution to my problem but to wait. It's my daughter, you see. She was taken by bandits. And all I could do was hire two scruffy-looking sellswords to get her back! My precious Anya! She's my precious jewel! Oh, I was so foolish!" he moaned, in despair.

She reached out gently and placed her small hand atop his.

"I'm so sorry. But don't give up! I'm sure the people you hired will do everything in their power to get her back!" she said, trying to smile reassuringly. All she could picture was old Korim in front of her. She knew without a doubt that if _she_ had gone missing, his eyes would hold just as much sorrow as he lit the sky on fire trying to find her.

Slowly, the aged man curled his fingers around the small hand atop his.

"Thank you, young miss. It's kind of you to say so. If you don't mind, could I sit here a bit longer? Would you tell me about your day, if it's no trouble? I don't want to think about…"

"Sure, I understand," Venfrie nodded as she began to recount her day with Olfina. He focused on her words intently, though his mind was always with his daughter. In the end, she made up a few stories that didn't happen, just to help him keep his mind from spiraling down into its own fears. Her day's events run out, she told him how her brother had gone out of his way to get her a book she had wanted during his travels in Riften, and how good he was to her, even though they weren't even related by blood. She told him of Korim, and how he reminded her of him. At length, the man seemed to relax a little, until the door of the inn opened, bringing with it a chill breeze and a khajiit and dunmer. The man stood slowly, arms shaking as he pushed himself up. The two newcomers approached the table.

"Did you… Did you find her? Where is my Anya?" he asked.

The dunmer placed a hand on his shoulder and replied softly, "When we got there, the place had already been raided. There was no sign of her. Did you by chance hire another team to rescue her?"

The man shook his head as his hands began to shake.

"Where is my little girl? What happened?" he whispered, seeming to have lost his voice.

"From what we could see, a group of mages killed everyone inside the ruins. We found no body of a girl matching your description, so she may yet live. The chains where she was kept were melted, so… as of right now, it is possible that they either set her free, took her with or… or her body is elsewhere and we have yet to find it."

The man's bottom lip trembled violently. Venfrie stood, and looped her arm through his. In return, he wound his arms tightly around the slender appendage. He did not speak, just stood shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"At first light, we will go and see if we can pick up any trail left either by your daughter or the attackers," the dunmer stated.

Venfrie stared at the man, who threatened to break in half that very moment. He nodded almost imperceptibly, once, and nothing more.

Unable to help herself, Venfrie chimed in softly, "Thank you, I'm sure you did your best. Now I think he should rest."

"Of course," the dunmer replied. "We will take our leave."

She watched them walk to the door, exchange words, then part ways as the dunmer went down into the basement rooms and the khajiit went back out into the chill of the night.

Olfina returned with sad eyes gazing at the man clinging to her friend's arm.

"Let's get you to your room, huh?" implored Venfrie.

Olfina led the way as the man who looked as if he was made of glass shuffled behind.


	5. Sacred Moons

Chapter 5

Sacred Moons

Zavi opened her front door and snarled grumpily at the steadily drizzling rain, then slammed the door closed. A few moments later, she emerged again, this time wearing the hood of a set of mages' robes that looked like it had been cut off with a dagger. Immediately, as she trudged out of the shelter of her living room, the water began to weigh down the fabric, pinning her sensitive ears uncomfortably to her head and dripping off the shoulders of her armor. Halfway there, hunkered against the rain, she didn't notice Eclipse until he stood directly before her and gave a greeting. She glanced up at the dunmer, irritated that he seemed so at ease in the storm.

They pushed through the city gates, setting off down the winding path.

The dunmer took in her gloomy expression and smiled warmly, glad he had come prepared.

"I thought you might not be too pleased to have to wake so early, thus I brought you this," he said as he passed her something wrapped in parchment from a small satchel on his belt. He watched as she unwrapped it and her eyes lit up at the sight of the sweetroll within.

"Thank you," she offered, eagerly shoving half the pastry into her mouth as he delicately took out an apple and bit into its green flesh.

After only a few moments, Zavi devoured the final piece of her breakfast and wondered if she could somehow lick the stray frosting from the parchment without his notice. Her plans were foiled as a gust of wind stole the wrapping and blew water straight into her face.

"Stupid storm!" she shouted as if her insults could make it leave.

"Truly, I am glad we agreed to set out early," Eclipse said grandly as a broad smile played on his lips. "I would hate to stay the rain from its victim."

"You are so not funny," she retorted, trying to hide her own smirk at his jest.

Eclipse finished his apple quickly and cast the core into the nearby bushes. Despite his humor, he quickened his pace, knowing they were fighting the elements as the rain slowly washed the stickiness from his fingers. Zavi needed little encouraging and began to jog, thus the journey back to Valtheim Towers took little time. Eclipse mused to himself that if he ever had need to make her hurry, he need only mention that it might rain soon.

As they stood before Valtheim's gray towers, the dunmer wasted no time in searching the area. He scanned along the main road passing by the old fort, then jogged across the narrow bridge to study the mountainside beyond the far tower's rear exit. Zavi watched him from the safety of the relatively dry tower. After a time of combing the rocky outcroppings, he jogged back across the bridge. In front of the entry again, he widened the area of his previous search. The weather was not on his side as the night-long drizzle turned into a full rain.

As he moved down the path to the east, a faint glitter on the road caught his eye. He stooped to pick up the object as the wind gained strength, buffeting him with a bitter chill. The dunmer studied the object in his fingers and turned it around. An exquisite silver ring emblazoned with a crest gleamed back at him. He gripped it firmly in his hand as he trotted back up the slope to where Zavi waited.

The khajiit paced in the tower, wanting to help but without the skill to track, she determined the best thing she could do was stay out of the way and try not to step on whatever clues there might be. Steady footfalls came to her ears as Eclipse entered the tower. Tendrils of soaked hair clung to his slender face.

"I found this to the east on the road," he said, offering the ring up for inspection.

Zavi took the item and examined it, frowning.

"This looks much like the ring Beldrik wore," she stated, handing it back.

"Yes, I thought as much," he replied, working to capture the strands of his escaped hair and tie them back again.

"What do you think?" the khajiit asked. "Could it have been dropped by the girl? Or was it washed there by the rain?"

He thought for a moment. "The rain hasn't been strong enough before now to be able to wash such a weighty ring away, even down this slope. So it was likely dropped. Perhaps in the skirmish when she was first abducted by the bandits, but in truth, I doubt the ruffians would have missed such a valuable piece."

"True enough. Melted down, it would fetch a good price," she mused.

"Thus, we must consider the third possibility. Since we've found no body, it's possible the mages took the girl and the ring was lost at that time."

Zavi stared out the hole in the tower that served as a window and pursed her lips at the raging rapids that surged under the stone bridge.

"What if she fell in the river?" Her voice was solemn. "We'd never find the… the body."

He laid his hand on her armored shoulder. "Let us not assume that just yet. She could very well yet live, and assuming her death condemns her to it."

Zavi nodded.

The wind lulled for a moment, then began again in earnest, bringing with it a deluge of water.

"Were you able to find their trail?" Zavi asked, finally tearing her eyes from the raging torrent.

"No," Eclipse scowled, and shook his head. "I was afraid of this. I had hoped it would only be raining near the city, but with the rainfall here as well, most of the tracks were destroyed. I should have stayed and searched last night." He moved away and paced the small shelter.

"We had no way of knowing what had happened then, and no way of knowing what would happen now. And last time I checked, you can't see in the dark. Even with your light spell, I doubt we'd have found much. Don't beat yourself up over it."

He paused, then nodded, gratitude in his remaining eye.

A bolt of lightning struck the nearby mountain peak with a resounding boom, causing them both to jump.

Slowly, Zavi turned to him, at a loss.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, gripping her sword hilts in frustration.

His crimson gaze reflected her vexation as he sighed.

"In truth, I do not know. But for the moment, let us return home before-"

Another bolt of lightning shattered the air, cutting him off.

"Before this storm gets any worse," he finished.

"Will you be the one to talk to Beldrik again? I don't know what to say to him. He just looks so… broken," Zavi pleaded.

Eclipse nodded, placing his arm around her and ushering her out into the storm.

* * *

Venfrie stared, unseeing, out the inn's window. Nature seemed to reflect her melancholic mood as rain lanced down onto streets and rooftops. The khajiit and dunmer from the night before had returned just before breakfast to deliver somber news. Ven had listened quietly and watched as Beldrik seemed to fold in on himself and withdraw silently to his room as the duo departed.

Now she stood, silently pensive, fighting desperately against the tide of thoughts forming in her mind. She told herself she was being irrational and jumping to conclusions, but the dread in the pit of her stomach would not be abated. _Mages_ , a _group_ of mages attacked a bandit fort and abducted a woman. It had to be a coincidence, of course. There was just no way her family could be responsible. No, they likely raided a bandit lair in an entirely different direction. And they wanted to capture a bandit, not someone who would draw attention.

' _You're just being silly_ ,' Ven admonished herself mentally. She'd repeated that over and over as the crowded inn's patrons all finished their morning meals, but she believed it no more this time than the first time she'd said it.

Fed up, at the anguish she was twisting herself up in, she at last came to a resolution.

 _'Fine! We'll go back home then!'_ she yelled in her mind, as if she were two different people holding an argument. _'We'll walk all the way back in this stupid storm just so you can stop worrying about nothing! You'll see some smelly bandit knocked out on the floor and you'll feel stupid! Then your whole family will think you've gone crazy, and they'll probably never let you live this down for the rest of your days!'_

Yet the more she stood there, the more she truly wanted to return home simply for her own peace of mind and to prove how foolish she was being. At last, with a growl of annoyance that caused nearby patrons to jump, she spun and marched out the door.

Olfina watched her friend go, brow furrowed in worry. But the woman understood somehow that the distance between them this morning was more than the space of the room. Thus, if Ven needed time to herself, she'd respect it, and be there whenever Ven came back. Sometimes, as a friend, it was all you could do.

* * *

The Elder Sister's robes whispered around her ankles as she strode through the caverns. Deep down one of the lowest passages, she paused at a room and nodded to its guard. He returned the gesture with a smile and opened the door for her. Within stood a single large cage, moved in piece by piece, and welded together with arcane flame. Normally it stood empty, but today it housed their hope.

The woman inside looked up with venomous hatred. The Elder Sister smiled, and set the plate of food down between the bars.

"A good try," the robed woman praised, gesturing to the scorch marks on the stone floor. "But I'm afraid it won't work. The bars were warded after we built the cell. Your magic won't do a thing to them. Please try to eat something. You'll need your strength, and I promise it's not poisoned."

With that, she turned and left, leaving the caged woman alone with only a single torch's flickering light. The prisoner merely watched as the door shut gently. She couldn't cry. Not right now. If she cried, she would lose the will to fight, and she had to fight. There had to be a way to escape. She refused to believe otherwise.

She drew her knees up to her chest, and shifted position on the grated floor. This wasn't fair. Once again she tried to move the manacles on her wrists and gently rub the irritated flesh beneath. The melted chain settled atop her feet.

None of this was fair.

* * *

Like so many times before, the Elder Brother drew the circle upon the stone floor and set both candles and ingredients in their proper places around it. Standing, the khajiit grabbed the grand soul gem from his dresser, sat within the circle and began a quiet chant. As he finished, he made certain to force the remaining air from his lungs. It was an effort made none too soon as the spell took hold. His spirit was ripped from his body and careened through space as though shot from a bow. Reflexively, he tried to grit his teeth, but his spirit had no such thing. He slammed into the barrier waiting at the end of his journey, then oozed through like mud. He tried desperately to breathe for a moment, all the time reminding himself that it was unnecessary.

He calmed, then focused an image of himself in his mind. His spirit took shape, and mirrored the form of his body. Focused, he stepped forward and gazed at the horizon like so many times before. Slick red stone stretched as far as he could see only to be shrouded in the stagnant black void of sky above, but the scenery had lost its wonder soon after his first visit. Now, he sought only one thing, and feverishly scanned the horizons for it.

 _'This way,'_ a sweet, melodic voice called to him.

He scowled. He always came through the barrier in a different location. It seemed he was even farther away this time around, and he could not hold the spell for long. He ran in the direction of the voice, feeling as if he swam through tar.

At last, he crested a jagged hill and found the one he sought. Her radiant silver form lay regally upon the stones, unmoving. An otherworldly blade pierced through the center of her chest and dove into the stones beneath. Long silver hair undulated without wind, sweeping around delicate antlers sprouting from the back of her head. He knelt reverently, resisting the urge to take her hand in his.

One simply did not touch the goddess of the moon.

"Lady of Masser," he breathed, bowing his head.

She laughed warmly, though her body remained still.

 _'Your reverence is as pleasing as your presence, but I sense your time is brief, much to my sorrow. Speak then, what has brought you here, my child?'_ her voice rang softly in his mind.

"Lady Illaria, soon all the pieces will be in place, and you, you shall be freed of your cursed shackles. My siblings and I have acquired you a body to use as your true self heals. Everything progresses. Everything progresses just as we've planned," he bowed his head again. He was sorry he could not bring her more news than this pittance, but he felt compelled to see her once more, despite the toll it would take on his body.

 _'You have done well child, and you shall be rewarded, just as I promised,'_ she praised.

"My lady, I pray you only let me stand beside you as the world bows in awe of your glory," came his customary response.

She spoke, but he heard none of it as rending pain tore through him as he was ripped through space and slammed back into his body gasping. He toppled onto the floor, knocking over a candle in the process. Shaking and weak, he lay there thinking.

Soon his goddess would be restored. The world would bow to the moons once more and he would be praised by every khajiit on Tamriel, the race that owed their very forms to the moons above. No longer would he be spurned for his necromancy. No longer would he be hunted like a beast. He would be respected, heralded as a hand of the Divine!

He smiled as he pushed himself up off the cold floor. At least one good thing had come from people trying to kill him for most of his life. He had long ago mastered the most destructive of magics, and he would wield them without mercy against any and all who stood in his way. If that ended up meaning his family, it was lamentable, but for the moon goddess and for his homeland to love him at last, it was a necessary evil. The poor fools. He almost felt bad for his dissemblance.

Almost.

* * *

Venfrie's robes dripped relentlessly and clung to her skin as she stepped lightly down the dark corridor. She took a moment to adjust the Elder Sister's staff on her back. Thankfully, other than a bear hug from Nazren, her family seemed content to let her wander through without question of her mission. The door to the cell room was just ahead as a voice called out.

"Venfrie?"

It was all she could do not to squeal.

"You scared me!" she protested to the man. Sitting in a chair nestled in a dark niche, she hadn't noticed him.

"Sorry," he replied warmly. "But what are you doing down here? Did the Elder Sister send you?"

"No," she replied, glad she had at least had ample time on her jog home to think of a compelling reason to see the prisoner without revealing the truth. "Please, I need a favor. I just really want to see the body Mother will be reborn in. Just let me go in for a moment. I want to talk to her, hear her voice! Please, I won't sleep otherwise!" she pleaded, some part of her proud that she had mastered the young innocent girl act.

He sighed, "Ven, you know I'm not s'posed to. And if anyone finds out, I'll be on chamber pot duty for weeks."

She played one of her many prepared trump cards.

"When Misha makes sweetrolls next month, I'll give you mine!"

He paused a moment, lips pursed, vacillating.

"Alright, alright! But only a moment! And I'll hold you to your promise!"

She nodded emphatically and all but ran past him, shutting the door firmly behind her. Ven's breath caught as she stared into the shadowy cage. A form within stirred slowly, lifting its head at her approach. Dozens of times on the road, Venfrie had planned everything she would say, everything she would ask, but now the words seemed hollow and foolish standing before such a sad scene.

"Is your name Anya?" Venfrie asked quietly.

"Stay out of my head, mage," shot back the morose answer.

The tone said it all. The guess was correct and the prisoner despaired for it.

"It is, isn't it," Ven surmised brokenly. Slowly, her legs lost strength to hold her up and she sank to the floor. "I know your dad, Beldrik. He's a good man."

"You leave my father alone!" she spat with vehemence, rising.

Her worst fears confirmed, Venfrie rose. At least she'd planned for this too. Let it never be said that Venfrie, Daughter of None, came ill prepared. She only prayed her plan worked.

Ven turned on her heel and left Anya without another word. She could not comfort Anya by telling the young woman what she planned. It was far too soon for words which could prove false.

Anya stared into the torchlight. It wasn't fair. After melting her own chains and escaping from the horrid bandits at Valtheim, she was captured once more by mages. Now she sat caged, unable to find a way to free herself again. She felt like a useless character from the bedtime stories her father told her as a girl, whose only purpose was to be rescued at the end of the tale.

She laid down and curled up on her side. Closing her eyes, she willed just a few moments of sleep to overtake her in the dark nothingness of the cave.

* * *

Venfrie stood before the door to the private chambers of the Elder Sister and took a steadying breath before knocking. The door opened, and from within, the Elder Sister stood staring in puzzlement.

"Venfrie!?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What's happened?"

"It's a long story. May I?" she gestured and was waved inside.

"Are you alright? You're soaking wet!" the woman insisted, shutting the door firmly.

"I'm alright, really, but I have a favor to ask, Sister. I want you to let me bring you someone else for the ritual."

Her sister looked taken aback at the abruptness of such a significant demand. Venfrie waited, holding her breath. Her sister's face contorted into a frown of disapproval.

"And exactly why do you want to do that?"

Venfrie opened her mouth, ready to launch an elaborate tale of how Anya was her and Olfina's friend. She frowned, assessing, then decided to simply go with the truth.

"The girl in the cage is not a bandit, she's a citizen of a nearby hold," Ven announced.

The Elder Sister gave a look not unlike a mother reproaching a child for lying, but the girl remained steadfast and resolute.

"Well then," the woman replied. "We'll just have to take this up with Elder Brother."

Ven's heart nearly stopped as her sister ushered her out the haphazard door. She swallowed hard. That wasn't quite the outcome she'd wanted…. Convincing the Elder Sister was one thing, but persuading the Elder Brother would be more akin to asking a dragon to politely have tea instead of burning down the city. A few steps down the cavern, they came to another door, one of the few that had been built in the cave after the mages moved in. Her sister knocked gently. The Elder Brother opened it and scrutinized them both in turn. Without a word, he stepped aside and allowed them entry, sealing them all inside the small abode.

The Elder Sister nudged Venfrie in the back. Ven took the hint, steeled herself and plunged into the fray.

"Brother, I'd like to be given the chance to bring a different female for the ritual."

His eyes widened until she could nearly see all of his golden irises.

"Why- why in the name of the moons are you asking that!?" he stammered.

Venfrie worked to meet his eyes as she divulged the truth.

"She's not a bandit. She's the daughter of a wealthy merchant from Solitude. I don't think he'll rest until the he's called every guard and mercenary in Skyrim to find her! Mother would never be safe in the girl's body, nor would we be safe by having her with us."

The khajiit's eyes narrowed.

"Venfrie," he began sternly, lips pealing back to reveal his fangs.

"Just let me get you someone else," she insisted, trying not to flinch at his barely contained wrath. "I'll take care of everything and be back in three days, not a moment more!"

With no move left to make, she waited breathlessly for the war to begin. The Elder Brother muttered to himself for the span of a heartbeat.

"And how, exactly, do _you_ plan to capture a bandit by yourself?"

"My magic," she replied simply.

His eyes were mere slits as he formed a retort, only to be interrupted by the Elder Sister's voice.

"Brother, let her try."

"But this, this is pure folly. Folly!" he protested.

"What's the harm in letting her try? After all, _we_ don't need to do anything," she looked pointedly at Venfrie. "And if the prisoner really isn't a bandit, then we've already brought danger upon our household."

He threw up his hands in disgust.

"Two days!" he spat. "You have _two_ days to bring someone or the deal is off and I won't hear of anything more about it! Now I assume you brought all of the ingredients you were instructed."

Ven's face drained of its color.

"Um, no, the shop was… the shop was closed due to bad weather!" she invented in a breath, never having been so happy to be soaking wet and freezing cold in her life.

His lips curled as a growl of vehemence surged forth.

The Elder Sister grabbed Venfrie's arm and all but threw her out the door saying, "Go on, run now. You have your task."

The girl needed no further prompt.

"Why do you encourage her!?" the Elder Brother yelled, teeth bared in a feral snarl.

"She is still young, Brother. She does not yet understand the world's true cruelty. Sometimes, those we love most are taken from us unfairly," the woman sighed, leaning her back against the cold stone wall. "Let her try and do what she believes is right. She will either see the impossibility of the task before her, or who knows, she may succeed. And as you said before, does it really matter what body our mother is reborn into, so long as she returns?"

"I suppose not," he grudgingly conceded, then sighed.

She nodded and took an unspoken cue to excuse herself.

The khajiit sighed again and ran his fingers through his striped orange mane. The woman was right. It didn't matter to him at all what body they used. He reminded himself that he needed to try to appease the family. He'd even stooped to using a bandit for the ritual to keep the mages from rebelling against him and foregoing the ritual entirely, rather than let them revolt at the sight of the corpses of their siblings.

The ritual had to go perfectly this time. The last attempt had been a fiasco, but he'd learned his mistake. This time, with stronger ingredients, the seal would be broken and the goddess set free. It had to work this time. Everything had to be perfect. His claws dug into his scalp.

* * *

Eclipse glanced up from sprinkling a pinch of his own tea leaves into a steaming tankard of water. The rain had finally broken as the last of the sunlight faded from the inn's small windows. He stirred absently, watching those around him with the careful vigilance bred of a fight to survive.

He glanced at Olfina as she took his empty bowl of stew.

"Where's your friend?" she asked.

"Likely hidden away beneath her bed from the rain," he replied with a smirk. "How about yours?"

The woman paused a moment, frowning.

"Don't know. After you two brought the news, she just kind of stopped talking," Olfina shrugged. "Stared out the window for a while, then left. Haven't seen her since."

Eclipse was about to reply when the door opened and in walked a somber Venfrie.

"Oh, thank Shor," Olfina breathed. She wound through the crowd of bodies and embraced the soaked girl. Wordlessly, the woman led Venfrie to the only chair left available, sequestered behind the counter.

"Ven, are you alright?" Olfina asked earnestly.

"Yeah," Ven nodded. "Sorry if I worried you."

Olfina bit back the torrent of questions in her mind.

"Come on, let's get you into some dry clothes. Hulda, could you cover for a moment?" she called to the older woman, who nodded her assent. Olfina led the sluggish girl away toward a back room.

Eclipse watched the proceedings, calmly sipping his tea. He worried for the girl. Something hidden behind her eyes caught his attention. He only hoped that whatever it was, she would confide in her friend, before it rent her asunder from within.

* * *

Drifting along the slick red stones beneath the endless void of black sky, the shadowed figure paused at the silver form of a woman laying motionless upon the ground. At once, the space around the dark mass coalesced into the form of the daedric prince Hircine, Father of Man-beasts. His body, not unlike a mortal male's, stood clad only in an animal skin that encircled his waist. A stag's proud skull sat where his head should be, grand antlers sweeping through the air as he turned his head to look down at the still figure. He knelt beside the woman and stroked her hair gently.

"Forgive me, my beautiful daughter," his otherworldly voice echoed in the stillness. "But for the sake of all of my hounds, your will must be sacrificed."

He brought up his hands and the air vibrated with power as dark coils swirled between his palms. A black circle of metal took shape, inlaid with wolf fangs and the image of his own skull leering from where it sat etched in the metal. He willed opened the collar, and shacked it around his daughter's throat.

"I grant you a gift for when you awake in your new mortal form," he declared. "You did not think me ignorant of your actions, did you?"

 _'Father,'_ her mind whispered. _'Do not do this, I beg you.'_

"Ah, my little wolf," he sighed, ignoring her entreaty as he continued to stroke her soft silver locks. "You shall herald a new age for the pitiful mortal prey. How glorious it will be."

 _'Why?'_ echoed her lamentation, not a question of his motives, but of his willingness to forsake her.

The Huntsman of the princes stood, and pondered. He would likely have to deal with Molag Bal, Prince of Domination and creator of vampires for control once this plan was underway, but that, he mused, could indeed be great sport. To sacrifice his beautiful wolf cub to achieve his goals was unfortunate, but necessary. Soon all of Nirn would tremble before him, and one by one, willing or not, the mortals would flock to him, granting him a horde of followers strong enough to rule Nirn, and perhaps one day challenge another of the daedric princes for dominion of their own realm. The most exquisite part was, none of those princes could know to blame him for what was about to happen. His daughter alone would be condemned throughout the planes for tampering with the mortal realm. After all, he reflected, she had already proven that family meant little to her ages ago. Could he be blamed if she turned against him and sought to rule the mortals? The daedric prince laughed, a grating, bone-chilling sound echoing throughout the void as he vanished.

Illaria's heart wept in the silence of his wake. This was likely her sole chance for freedom, and now it was cruelly sullied. A part of her demanded that she warn the khajiit, but… no, curse her. She knew it was selfish, but she could not risk him forsaking her. The endless eons of her imprisonment clawed at her, threatening to deprive her of her very sanity. Her mind howled its anguish to the emptiness. Surely she would be able to mitigate whatever plans her father had once she walked the mortal realm….

Surely…


	6. Fading Harmony

Chapter 6

Fading Harmony

Birds twittered outside Zavi's house in the morning light as Eclipse stepped into the shadowed interior. Coals glowed in the fireplace, providing warmth in the morning's chill. As the khajiit disappeared upstairs, he stepped carefully around piles of assorted items cluttered upon any flat surface and the majority of the floor. The dunmer smiled incredulously as he noted six of the same spell tome haphazardly shoved sideways onto her bookshelf.

' _And to think, she said she just cleaned…_ ' he mused to himself as he moved a basket full of apples off a chair and sat down at the dining table, currently buried under yet more items.

Zavi returned and unceremoniously shoved the myriad of weapons, books and dishes to one side of her polished table, ignoring the few that clattered to the floor. With great care, she wiped off the dust and dirt from the surface and gently unfolded a sturdy map of all of Skyrim.

Eclipse leaned in to get a better look, marveling. As with most of the maps inked by the master cartographers, it was painstakingly drawn with cities, villages, mills, and landmarks already nestled in their proper places among the forests, rivers, and mountains. Added in black, overlaying the rich brown ink, were what he was willing to bet were the vast majority of old forts, caves, nordic ruins, and giant camps dotting Skyrim's landscape. Beside several near Whiterun were obscure markings that baffled him. He glanced at the compass rose and noted the master's signature.

"How do _you_ have a map made by Nataly Dravarol?" the dunmer exclaimed in disbelief.

Zavi smirked and avoided his gaze. "Borrowed it."

"And I'm the Emperor's son," he muttered.

She resisted the urge to call him "your majesty". To the side of the elegant map, the khajiit set down several coin purses and poured the contents of each into neat piles. Eclipse stared at the collection of glittering jewels, each as big as the septim coins in his belt pouch.

"You know," he remarked, "I should be impressed at the amount of gems you have assembled, but truly, I am far more impressed that you were able to find them within the chaos that is your house."

She couldn't stop her laughter from bursting forth.

"How would you like one of these in your eye?" she retorted quickly, tossing and catching a garnet in the air.

"Which eye? Because if it is this one, it could only be an improvement," he smirked, tapping his eye patch.

Zavi snickered, then, with a good-natured growl, gave up the fight.

"Alright, you wastrel! What do you think? Emeralds for friendlies and garnets for hostiles?"

"First, would you explain your intentions? Your words as we parted yesterday lacked a certain amount of coherency," he said.

She muttered something that sounded like 'stupid' and 'rain' and gestured to the various map locations to the east of Valtheim Towers.

"All the places the mages who took the girl could make their home. We make a plan based on the assumption that they went east from the Keep. If we narrow down who occupies what, we'll have less guesswork. So these, I know, are friendlies," she placed only a few emeralds down.

"I suppose it _is_ better than sitting around doing nothing," he agreed, then pointed to the strange markings near a cave. "What are these?"

"Last known occupants and the last known date of either their existence or extermination," she replied simply.

"You can ascertain all of that from a few tiny tick marks?"

She nodded.

"It's an easy system once you memorize it," she replied with a shrug. "Let's see, I know from listening to the Companions there are bandits here, and here, and that location was just cleared. The guards are keeping a close eye on it, so I don't think anything more than beasts will take up residence for a while." She placed garnets atop the bandit lairs and a sapphire over the cleared location.

Eclipse chimed in, pointing, "I passed this fort not two weeks ago. The Imperials took it over as their bastion."

Zavi placed an emerald.

* * *

Venfrie, russet robes finally dry, emerged from Arcadia's Cauldron into the morning bustle. She tied her small bag of carefully contained ingredients to her belt. The bottles clinked together as she walked toward the Gildergreen with no destination in particular. Two days. She had two days to capture a bandit and take the female back to the Elder Brother. She just hoped her time started on the morning of this day rather than the afternoon of the previous. Ven took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She would start by finding out where a group of bandits were, then figure out a plan of attack from there.

More than once this morning she lamented the fact that she possessed no mastery of magic. By the Gods, she was barely able to use spells at an apprentice's level, and now everything relied upon her being proficient! She shook the thoughts from her mind. Complaining wouldn't help her now. She had bandits to find.

She turned, striding right up to a guard on his patrol.

"Do you know any place where bandits have taken up residence?"

Hidden beneath the guard's full helmet, she couldn't read his expression, but she assumed he stared at her incredulously as his head swept down and back up, taking in her slight appearance.

"What's a little lass like you want to know for?" he asked.

Sometimes Venfrie hated being right.

"Some adventurer at the inn wanted to know, so I offered to ask around. I don't really have anything better to do at the moment," she shrugged as she gave her prepared, if somewhat unnecessary, story.

"Haven't heard anything, sorry," he said, abrupt tone suggesting a lie.

Venfrie thanked him and moved on to find another guard, and several after that. She mused that she likely could have asked Hulda, but then Olfina might find out, and it was harder to lie to such a good friend. A part of the mage felt she should be worried at the ease and frequency of her lies. She argued that the deceptions helped keep her and her family safe, and thus were an unfortunate necessity, but her meticulous planning of them remained a mixed source of pride and worry. Still, Venfrie resolved that when Skyrim changed, and there no longer remained the hatred and persecution of mages, she would gladly give the truth freely, but for now, the truth was a luxury she could not afford.

* * *

Gems littered Zavi's map, likely making it the most valuable piece of parchment in Tamriel, with the exception of the Elder Scrolls themselves. The scent of spiced tea danced through the air as Eclipse set steaming mugs of the reddish liquid down for both of them. Zavi applied honey liberally and took a sip.

"Not bad," she nodded. "What's in it?"

"Lizard," he replied seriously, managing to keep a straight face.

She responded by punching him in the shoulder.

"Such brutality!" the dunmer mocked, laughing as he rubbed his arm and changed topics. "So how do you seem to know all that transpires in the city?"

"I keep my ears open," she replied, then at his continued gaze, she added. "Sit in one place quietly enough, for long enough, people will forget you're there. Or just eavesdrop outside. Much easier."

"Where did you learn that?" Eclipse asked with a smile.

"My father."

"Ah, I knew it! You descend from the spymasters of old!" he proclaimed triumphantly, raising his mug.

Zavi laughed. "Nah, my father was a thief."

"A thief?" he repeated.

"A master thief, if that makes you feel better."

"Coincidentally, it does not."

Zavi laughed heartily, fangs showing fully.

"If you reach for your coin purse," she warned, "I will hurt you."

"I would never, ever, do such a thing," he laughed, voice dripping with sarcasm as he reached one hand to his belt.

"Garnet to the eye it is," she declared, picking up one of the stones.

"So," he interrupted quickly as her turquoise eyes danced with mischief. "Shall I assume you inherited your uncanny stealth from your father then?"

"Guess so," she mused, setting down the garnet in favor of her tea. "He trained me from the moment I could walk, so he probably deserves most of the credit."

"Trained you?" he repeated. "To be a thief?"

"Yup. You might scoff, but I learned a lot that's kept me alive over the years, and allows me to make a tidy sum of gold too. Oh, don't make that face, I don't steal anymore. Haven't for years. I hunt down bandits for my living," she announced.

"I was under the impression thieves tended to avoid combat. Where, then, did you learn to wield dual blades so proficiently? Shall I assume your father taught you that as well?" he asked.

"Nah, that was Uncle Half-Tail," she replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Uncle…"

"Half-Tail, and yes, he only had half a tail. Don't know why. The story changed every time he told it. Anyway, he said that a lady had to know how to defend herself, and a thief had to know doubly well if they didn't want to end up dead, so he taught me every technique the guard showed him. We started with hand-to-hand combat and moved to swords over the years. And before you ask, no, he didn't teach me archery. That was some of my Papa's guild-mates. Any skill I have in combat comes from their teachings and years of practice," she shrugged.

Eclipse paused and set down his mug.

"Wait, you say your Uncle served the guard?"

"Yeah."

"And your father was a thief?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Family gatherings were always fun."

"I can imagine," he smirked. "What of your mother?"

"Died birthing me," she replied with a shrug.

"I am sorry," he apologized.

She simply waved the comment away.

To change the subject, he gestured quickly back to the map. "Now, I believe we have reached an impasse."

"I've filled in all the ones _I_ know," Zavi replied.

"Yes, myself as well," he agreed.

"So you wanna ask the guards and I'll ask the Companions and shop owners?"

"Hold a moment," he said pulling a convenient sheet of parchment and quill nearby toward him. After inquiring for ink, and waiting for the khajiit to actually find some, he began to write in flowing script. After producing two sets of names of the locations they still needed information on, he tore the sheet in half.

"We cannot take the map with us and it is highly unlikely we will remember all of the names ourselves," he explained, handing her a copy.

"Fair enough," she replied with a shrug.

* * *

Venfrie continued her search, wandering back near the Hall of the Dead. The sun was warm on her back, reminding her that the day was progressing and she was not. As another guard came into view, she repeated the question she had asked so many times before and was pleasantly surprised to receive a useful answer.

"Somewhere bandits are, ay? Hm, aye, I know of one. Fort Greymoor on the road just to the southwest. You can see it from the top of the city wall, can't miss it," he gestured in the direction of the fort.

She thanked him earnestly, and jogged up the sloping access to the top of the city wall's walkway. Still too short to be able to see above the bulwark that stood at a man's chest, she had to find purchase with her feet and fingers and climb. After a moment's searching amid the tundra, still laden with fog, she finally found the crumbling fort and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The khajiit and dunmer stood stretching in the early afternoon sun. Eclipse noted a guard ambling off toward the Gildergreen and trotted to catch up to him. Zavi stood a moment longer, watching the dunmer's graceful stride and smiled. He spoke quickly with the guard, then turned back toward her with prominent brow furrowed. She realized she was staring and hastily glanced down at the list of names in her hand as he strode back toward her, yet his attention was fixed elsewhere as he scanned the city wall.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"I am uncertain. Something troubles me, yet I cannot say what it is, precisely," he spoke quietly.

"What'd the guard say to you?"

"He said, rather irritatedly, that I was not the first to make inquiry of him this afternoon," he replied. His eyes spotted the small, russet-robed figure atop the wall and he frowned.

"So? That's not unusual."

"True," he agreed. "Pay me no mind. Let us continue with our task."

* * *

The evening settled in like a warm embrace as the inns patrons filled the common room with boisterous laughter and the chatter of innumerable voices. Venfrie rubbed her arm, and immediately regretted the action.

"Does it need more salve?" Olfina asked, pausing in the middle of ferrying a tray of empty dishes.

"No, it's fine, really," Ven insisted gently. "Please don't worry."

Venfrie cast her eyes to the floor as Olfina walked away toward the kitchen. The mage looked at the bandage on the upper portion of her left arm. She played the events over and over in her mind, determined to find what she could do differently. She'd been so sure that none of the bandits saw her that afternoon as she approached the fort. But as she made to cast her (admittedly laughable) fire spell, a bandit's arrow grazed her arm, breaking her focus and shattering her confidence. She mused bitterly that she must have been quite the sight, fleeing at full sprint from the fort, only stopping behind the cover of some boulders to use her cloth belt to bind the fortunately shallow wound.

The remarkable amount of blood on her sleeve and the tear in it were nigh impossible to hide, however, and upon Venfrie's return to the inn, Olfina had dropped an entire tray of dishes at the sight of her bloodied friend.

As Olfina marched her to the temple, she demanded answers and Venfrie's response sounded lacking even to her own ears as she spun a story of being out for a walk when she accidentally wandered too close to a bandit fort and got an arrow as a warning shot for it. The woman had frowned, but said nothing more.

In the temple, Olfina asked the healer only to ensure that Ven would be alright to be allowed to recover under her body's own power, insisting that Venfrie refrain from being healed so that it might teach her to better mind her surroundings in the future. Ven agreed, if only to placate her.

Ven lifted her head to gaze across the room. In truth, Olfina felt more like a sister than a friend, and she knew Olfina shared the same opinion toward her. Honoring the woman's request was simply Ven's way of respecting that this was Olfina's method of trying to teach and protect her "little sister" as best she could, and deep down Ven appreciated the woman's caring.

But a larger issue bubbled up from Venfrie's thoughts and bared its fangs like an ugly snake. Her failure to capture a bandit today left her with no options she could easily see and only one day to achieve her goal. Her mind strayed, for the barest moment, to darker thoughts of capturing someone in the city who wouldn't be missed, but Ven rejected the thought immediately. Doing that would be no better than sacrificing Anya.

She could not afford to waste time. Though the ritual couldn't begin without the ingredients she had in her possession, there was no guarantee that another family member would not be sent to fetch some, or worse, be sent to retrieve Venfrie and the items she carried. The Elder Brother could be a cruel male. If she failed to bring a new female in time, he might very well refuse to release Anya simply to teach Ven not to trifle with him. She mused that maybe next she should try and use the Elder Sister's staff, but rejected that thought as well. The staff was for destroying enemies, not incapacitating them.

At a loss, she sat somberly, watching the people around the inn. After a time, the door opened, and in strode the khajiit and dunmer Ven was becoming accustom to seeing. Her mind whispered faint words, and she latched on to the possibility. The two seemed to truly care about rescuing Anya. Perhaps she could somehow convince them to help. She had nothing of value that she could offer, but maybe Beldrik's reward would be enough. All she had to do was figure out a way to get them to help without them killing her or her family. After a moment, she realized she was still staring at the duo as they waited for a table to clear. The dunmer stared right back, and even with only one eye, his look unnerved her. It was as if he could read her very thoughts, and she quickly looked away as they found seating on the other side of the common room.

* * *

Eclipse continued to stare at Venfrie as Zavi spoke of the progress she had made during the day. Eventually they were able to find a table and sit. His attention snapped back to the khajiit as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me," he apologized.

"What's wrong? You look like someone put a fish in your boot," Zavi replied, concerned.

"This may sound absurd, and perhaps it is, but my mind screams at me that something pertaining to that girl is amiss," he nodded in Venfrie's direction.

"Hmm," Zavi replied pensively, following his gaze. "What makes you say that?"

"I cannot say with certainty, but my teachings come back to haunt me. As weapons trainer of a noble house, I also bore the duty to train others to protect the house from a rival family's spies and eliminate them before they could inflict damage. I have seen those eyes countless times before," he motioned to Venfrie again, whispering, then admonished himself. "I know not how I missed it, but that child wears the same mask as many I have killed for attempted treason. She hides something grave. I do not trust her."

"Alright, noted, but that seems like a problem for another day. Right now we have a girl to save," Zavi said somewhat callously.

Olfina wound through the crowd of bodies and set two bowls of rich stew and a loaf of bread on the table.

Zavi looked at the woman for a moment, then with her usual amount of tact, accosted her with questions, if only to placate the dunmer.

"Your friend's been acting kinda weird. What's wrong with her?"

To Zavi's credit, she asked the question gently.

Olfina took the question in stride and replied, "In truth? I don't really know. After you two came back with the news about the raid on Valtheim she just…" Olfina shook her head and continued. "She won't tell me what's wrong, just stares out the window most of the time."

"So who is she anyway?" Zavi asked. "Where's she from? Do you know her family?"

"Aye, she has family, more brothers and sisters than I can keep track of, really. They're not all related by blood, but she cares for them and they for her so it doesn't seem to matter. And I know she lost the woman that she thought of as her mother not too long ago. Her whole family took that pretty hard. As for where she lives, I'm not entirely sure. She says they move around frequently," Olfina paused, forming her next words carefully. "There are some things Ven would just rather keep to herself, so I try and be a good friend and not pry but…"

"But her secrets bother you, do they not?" Eclipse surmised for her.

Olfina nodded subtly, then asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"We are concerned for her as well," Eclipse replied.

"She'll be alright," Olfina insisted. " Ven's tougher than she seems."

With that, the woman turned away to clear empty dishes from the next table, leaving the two in thought.

Zavi looked at Eclipse, her head tilted to the side.

They began to whisper.

* * *

Venfrie rejected yet another fabricated story and cast it from her mind to begin anew. As she thought, she sensed more than saw a presence near her. She looked up into the cold gaze of the dunmer from earlier, his grim visage choking the words from her throat. For a moment, both simply stared at each other as the roar of the inn's patrons became deafening.

"Perhaps we should converse outside," the dunmer finally said.

Slowly, Ven nodded and rose to follow him.

As Eclipse led the girl through the common room, Zavi watched him. He met her gaze and subtly gave two signals with his hand. She recognized them as their silent hand signs for "follow" and "stay hidden". The khajiit rose seconds after the front door closed.

Eclipse led Venfrie around the inn to the back which was cloaked deep in shadow. Uncertain where or how to begin, he decided to take a page from Zavi's book and forgo all tact.

"There is something within you that threatens to rend your soul asunder. Speak," the ebon-clad male demanded.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Ven insisted, caught off guard by such an accurate and abrupt assessment. She marveled that for a male with only one eye, he could glare rather impressively.

"I shall assume it pertains to the girl taken prisoner by the mages?"

Venfrie cursed the surprise that sprang to her face. Was she truly so easy to read?

In place of a lie to the contrary or outright denial, she simply asked quietly, "Would you help if it did?"

"Yes," came his quiet, earnest answer.

Faced with true hope, Ven could not suppress the rush of words that came flooding forth from her mouth.

"My family, they took Anya! They didn't mean to! They thought she was a bandit-"

"Breathe," the dunmer insisted gently.

"I have to bring them a bandit by tomorrow evening or…" she trailed off for a moment before beginning anew. "Please, I can't capture a bandit on my own! Believe me, I tried!" she gestured to her torn sleeve dyed with dried blood.

"What do you think?" the male asked, louder than necessary. Venfrie was confused as to why he would ask her that until a feline form materialized from the very shadows and spoke.

"Hard to say," the khajiit observed.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Moreover, I question the merit of a family that seeks to abduct individuals. What are your intentions with the girl?"

Venfrie frowned, gritting her teeth at the insult.

"It's not your concern!" she protested, indignation making her voice louder than she meant.

"You have made it my concern, child," the dunmer replied. "I say we make a new trade. Your life in exchange for the girl."

In a fluid movement he drew his blade and set it across her throat. The cold steel shone silver even in the shadows cast by the building.

Venfrie did her best to remain calm as she replied, "You won't be able to get me out of the city without anyone seeing, my magic will see to that, if nothing else. Furthermore, I'm a nord, and not to sound heartless, but who do you think the guard will believe, a wandering dark elf and a khajiit, or a young girl being held captive by them?"

"I assure you, child, if I wished to get you out of this city unseen, I could do so," he responded.

The khajiit slowly set her hand on the dunmer's arm. Their eyes met for a moment, and slowly, he sheathed his blade.

"Your family doesn't care about the girl or her father, do they?" the feline asked.

Venfrie bit her lip and shook her head, replying, "Not really."

"But you do."

This time the girl nodded.

"Why?" questioned the dunmer, suddenly gentle again.

Ven paused, uncertain. She'd been so caught up in her task, never once had she stopped to ask why. Now that she focused on it, she was at a loss.

"Honestly? I don't really know. I guess…" she began, "I guess because it's the right thing to do. And because I know what it feels like to lose family."

The girl shrugged, uncertain if her paltry answer would be enough. To her surprise, it was the dunmer that spoke next.

"It seems I might have misjudged you, young one. Well Zavi?" he asked, turning to his companion.

She nodded, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You will aid almost anyone, am I wrong?" he asked.

"Nah, I just can't stand to leave something half-finished," she smiled, then turned to Venfrie. "We'll get you your bandit, but if you trick or betray us-"

"We shall rain down Azura's wrath upon you and your family," he finished easily.

The girl believed them.

Silently understanding that this was the end of the conversation, Venfrie slowly moved away back into the inn with the parting remark for them to make sure the bandit was female, and thanked them.

The two stood ensconced in shadow for a time longer before Zavi swore violently.

"We should have asked her for a reward!" she explained to his puzzled look.

"Oh yes, because you are in such dire need of yet more items to clutter your house," he teased.

She responded by sticking out the tip of her tongue at him as they began to walk down the alleyway.

"You know," Zavi remarked. "It's a good thing you were right in your assumption, and Venfrie actually did know something about Anya, because otherwise you would've just scared an innocent girl beyond imagining."

"Valid point indeed," he replied with a sardonic grin.

"You're just gonna gloss that over then?"

"It appears so, yes."

"Wastrel," Zavi smirked.

Their stew waited, untouched, as the two sat down and planned the morrow's events.


	7. To Trade A Life

A/N: Sorry, I forget that this site takes out the section breaks I have in the chapters when I upload them. Chapters 6 and 7 are fixed. I apologize for any confusion. :)

Chapter 7

To Trade A Life

Eclipse tugged a strap on his armor tighter as he emerged from the inn's basement into the common area. To his surprise, Olfina and Venfrie were already awake in the predawn hours.

"No rest for the weary?" he inquired of Olfina with a smile.

"I'm afraid not," she replied with tired eyes. "I tell you, as good as the festival has been for business, I'm glad it's tomorrow. I can't wait to be done with all the extra work." Her heavy sigh attested to her fatigue as she lifted a bucket of water and rag to a nearby table.

He glanced over at Venfrie as she stood near the window. Noticing him, she walked over.

"I'd like to help," she offered quietly. "I'm not very good at magic, I know that, but still…."

"Zavi and I will be more than sufficient and we can go unnoticed much more easily by ourselves," he replied softly. "Please remain here. It is for the best."

Crestfallen, the girl nodded and stepped aside, letting him pass through the front door into the chill air.

* * *

Zavi strode into the dark interior of the apothecary, following the shop's owner, Arcadia, as the woman took a seat near the dim fire pit.

"Now what, by the gods, is so urgent?" Arcadia demanded.

"I need something that can knock out a bandit for a while. Preferably long enough for me to carry them out of a fort and tie them up," Zavi announced, as if it were the most commonplace request.

"You… what?" Arcadia replied, mouth agape in stunned disbelief.

"These are strange times," Zavi shrugged.

Arcadia stared at her a moment longer.

"Well," the apothecary replied carefully, "I've always known you to be honest, and rather brutally honest at that, so I will trust you. But if this is for some nefarious purpose, and I find out about it, the next healing potion you buy from me may in fact be a laxative."

"Duly noted and fair enough," Zavi answered with a nod, making a mental note not to cross the woman.

Arcadia stood and moved behind the shop's counter, rummaging for a moment before finally pulling out a large gray bottle.

"This should do for what you need. It's strong, so a few drops will be enough. I made it specially for Carlotta in case that skeever of a bard Mikael got any ideas, but seeing as someone put him in his place, she won't be needing it anymore." The last sentence came with a small wink as the woman handed the khajiit the bottle.

Zavi smirked at the comment and tucked the bottle away. In the same movement, she pulled something from her belt and set it on the countertop.

"Thank you, Arcadia, and thank you for opening your shop so early."

Arcadia laughed and replied, "You knocked so incessantly, I had no choice but to get up, if only to set the guard on you." The woman looked down at the counter and lost her words for a moment. Before she could refuse the five glittering gemstones left on the polished wood, the khajiit was gone.

* * *

Zavi sat beside Eclipse in the soft dirt, nestled in the shadows under the low boughs of a pine tree. They watched Fort Greymoor as they discussed their options.

"I could dip an arrow in the potion and shoot one of the females in the leg, but that might raise the alarm," Zavi pondered, watching as sentries ambled along atop the fort walls.

"Could you coat your dagger and sneak up behind one? I am assuming that if you could shoot an arrow without causing grievous injury, then you could do the same with a dagger," Eclipse provided.

"Plausible, but I don't know how fast the potion works. There's still the issue of them struggling and shouting, even if we both tried to overpower her."

"True enough."

They thought for a moment longer as they gained an understanding of the bandit's movements.

A slow smile crept along Zavi's face.

"I have an idea."

Eclipse waited to hear it, but she simply shook her head.

"You'll just have to trust me. Can you wait here? I'll be able to sneak in better on my own, no offense. But if things go bad, I'll need you here for backup," she smiled at him.

Unhappy to have to stay behind, he simply nodded and resolved to trust her.

"If anything happens, yell, and I shall come and obliterate anything that might wish you harm."

She smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Be ready with the rope, and watch the walls. If all else fails, I'll tackle some female over the edge. She only needs to be mostly intact, right?"

He could not tell if the last question was asked in earnest or in jest, so he simply nodded and hefted the coil of thin rope on his shoulder.

Eclipse watched for a time as she patiently, meticulously, moved from cover to cover and entered the fort's outer wall. After a few moments, the eastern sky gained a slight hue of gold, heralding the advent of sunrise.

* * *

Zavi waited for the sentry to pass and stalked to the next shadow. As she ducked into a tower, she saw no one, and ascended the stairs, quiet as a sigh. Slowly, as she reached the top of the curving staircase, she peered up onto the top floor without emerging from the shadowed depths. A lone female sat on the stone floor, keeping watch as she stared over the tundra, drinking from a bottle of mead.

Zavi smirked at the perfection.

After noting the level of beverage left in the female's drink, Zavi vanished down the stairs and picked up one of the bottles of mead laying carelessly strewn about on the floor. After dumping half the contents unceremoniously on the floor, she removed the stopper from Arcadia's gray potion and poured in a third of the gray liquid, ignoring the apothecary's dosage advice.

Back up the winding staircase, she paused again and watched. After only a few breaths time, the bandit took another drink from her bottle and set it down on the stone beside her. Zavi moved forward, low to the ground, even though the bandit's back was to her fully. With the grace and skill of a master, she came up behind the woman and switched out the bottles without a whisper of sound. Retreating to the staircase, she waited, gripping the hilt of her dagger in case she had to knock the bandit out the old fashioned way. As she waited, the khajiit noted with pleasure that the female's hair was shaved on the sides of her head and remaining hair stood garishly upright in a stripe down the middle. The feline grinned at the image of the mages' faces as they saw the spectacle.

The bandit took another swig of her drink and soon after, her shoulders drooped. The female shook her head quickly and downed another gulp. It proved to be her undoing as she fell sideways onto the stone floor.

Excited as she was for her success, Zavi moved down to the bottom floor first and took survey of the rest of the bandits' positions. All seemed to be far enough away to be a minimal threat for the moment. Briefly, she noted a crumbling portion of the wall that stood lower than the rest. It would serve as a perfect escape point.

After a trip back up to the tower's top, Zavi returned to the main floor with the bandit draped across both shoulders. The khajiit looked out again at the tower's occupants and shifted her grip on the female. With the khajiit's right arm wrapped around the female's right leg, she grabbed the female's right hand with her own. Now, at least Zavi was left with one hand free to keep her balance, and she ran quickly to the crumbling wall. In two careful jumps, she landed with a thud on the tundra. Fortunately, none of the occupants seemed to notice, and Zavi quickly motioned their sign for "stay" to Eclipse's hiding place and set out.

Both Zavi and Eclipse breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the shadows of the tree. Eclipse heaved the burden off of her shoulders and began to tie the bandit up.

"I was beginning to worry. Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine, sorry it took so long. Caution over quickness, ay?"

He nodded his understanding as the sun finally crested the mountains, casting gentle light as if the land were bathed in liquid gold.

* * *

Zavi's tail curled and uncurled itself as she stood waiting, nestled near the base of Whiterun's stone wall. She watched as citizens began to drift out of the main gate, one by one, off to work in the nearby farms. Only one noticed Zavi's bound bandit, hidden behind a pile of rocks. The man paused, mouth agape.

"Oh come on, this is not the strangest thing you've ever seen," Zavi remarked casually.

He glanced over his shoulder at a nearby guard. Zavi waved at the armored figure lazily. The guard shrugged, the man shrugged, and both went on their way.

Zavi mused with a smirk that it was indeed better to be renown for good, rather than infamy. One could sometimes get away with otherwise remarkably questionable activities.

Eclipse emerged a few moments later with Venfrie in tow.

"Apparently, Zavi, we must speak regarding your definition of 'somewhere discreet'," Eclipse remarked.

"I put her behind some rocks!" Zavi protested. That did not seem to help as the dunmer both rolled his single eye and desperately fought to refrain from laughing.

"Erm," Venfrie began, hesitantly. "Thank you, first of all, really. I'm grateful, but there's something I didn't consider…"

"Don't tell me you needed a male," Zavi interrupted.

"No, no, it's just, well, if you're coming along for the trade, then you'll know where we live. My family would be furious…" she trailed off.

"Then the answer is simple," Eclipse said. "We will meet at a location in between. I suggest Valtheim Towers, as it is safe, for the moment, and your family already knows the way, clearly."

Venfrie brightened immediately.

"Yes! I'm sure that will work! So… I'll run ahead and tell my family, and you'll wait at Valtheim?"

"Hold on," Zavi mused. "I've got a better idea."

Zavi trotted down to the stables and searched for the stable master. She found him seated near his prized horse as it snorted and shook its dark mane.

"Can I borrow your horse for the day? I'll pay you, but I don't want to keep it."

"So hire a carriage," the gruff man returned.

"Too cumbersome," she explained.

"Huh, you're an odd one. Alright, tell you what, you pay me what the horse is worth up front, and I'll give you half of it back if you return her by the end of the day. It'll be one thousand gold."

"Will these do?" she held out a handful of large gemstones.

"Those are worth far more than-" he bit off his words. "Aye lass, they'll do nicely."

Zavi nodded, waiting as he saddled the sturdy black horse. As the stable master passed over the reigns, Zavi thought of how nice it was when people just accepted gems as currency and she didn't have to carry around massive amounts of heavy gold everywhere she went.

She and the horse plodded back up the road to where Eclipse and Venfrie waited. Eclipse looked at her quizzically for a moment.

Venfrie studied the bandit behind the rock pile, leaning forward. Her face soured and Zavi smiled, knowing precisely what she was thinking.

"No disrespect, but did you really have to get the female with the most obnoxious hair in Skyrim?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Yes I did," she replied, smile turning mischievous.

"Some days, you worry me," Eclipse sighed, currently absorbed in stroking the horse's muzzle.

Zavi winked, then called to Venfrie.

"Hey, small female. Can you ride a horse? I probably should have asked sooner…" Zavi trailed off.

"...Yes, I can. My parents used to own some," came her quiet reply.

"Good. Wastrel, can you help me lift the bandit onto the horse?"

"Wastrel, aye?" he asked, chuckling, then let the matter go and moved to help.

Between the two of them, they got the still-sleeping outlaw thrown over the horse's back as Venfrie held the reigns.

"Precisely how much of that potion did you administer? Should she not be awake by now?" Eclipse asked as he ensured the prisoner's ropes were still secure.

Zavi merely shrugged and gave a non-answer.

Eclipse rolled his eye once more.

Soon after, the trio set out for Valtheim. The khajiit took the lead, wary for danger as Venfrie held the reigns and made sure their prisoner didn't fall off the horse. Eclipse took up rear guard, keeping a close eye on the russet-robed girl.

* * *

Venfrie walked through the dusky stone halls that smelt of sulfur and sighed, wondering if she was loosing her mental aptitude. Already today she had failed at determining that a place would be needed away from her home to conduct the trade. Now she faced the prospect of having to tell the Elder Sister, and worse, the Elder Brother that two outsiders knew their family had kidnapped Anya, and wanted to conduct a trade at Valtheim.

She sighed and paused at the Elder Sister's door, no closer to having a solution than she'd been on the ride over. Steeling herself, she knocked and waited.

"Ven!" the Elder Sister breathed in surprise and relief as she looked down the hall for what Venfrie assumed was a bandit. The black-robed woman stood aside and ushered Venfrie into her room.

"Sister, please hear me out," Ven said, plunging straight in. "I got help from two… friends of mine. They have a bandit, and they're waiting at Valtheim to make a trade. I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring them here."

The Elder Sister gaped for a moment from the verbal onslaught. Then her face contorted into a scowl.

"You were right," the woman replied, bristling. "Just how much do these two _friends_ know, Venfrie? How exactly can we be sure they won't bring the guard down on top of us?"

The girl cringed at the use of her full name in such a disapproving tone.

"They only want to get Anya back to her father and collect the reward. They're not interested in anything else," she deflected.

The woman gazed sternly for a moment longer, then shook her head as her black-clad shoulders sagged.

"Did you at least bring the ingredients?"

Venfrie nodded.

The Elder Sister sighed.

"You realize how much extra trouble you're causing me? And how much extra work we have to do now, when by all rights, we could just start the ritual now?"

"I know. I'm sorry. But it was the right thing to do," the girl replied quietly, nearly whispering the last sentence as she cast her eyes to the floor.

The Elder Sister sighed again and tussled Venfrie's hair.

"Come on then. Let's go ask a few of our brothers to come with, just in case. Leave the ingredients and word of our plans with Korim before we go. He'll deal with the Elder Brother if the need arises, and the old goat probably won't bite _your_ head off. Hopefully we'll be back before the Elder Brother ever knows we're gone."

Venfrie threw her arms around the woman and hugged her tightly before running off to the library room.

The Elder Sister smiled and shook her head.

"The next time Ven tells me 'You won't need to do anything', I am absolutely not believing her."

* * *

The air at Valtheim was surprisingly warm as the afternoon shifted to early evening. The ground, still muddy from the rain two days before, required Zavi to stay on the cobblestone road as she paced relentlessly. She envied Eclipse's patience as he waited calmly, standing guard over the unconscious prisoner on the tower's floor. Every so often, the khajiit poured a few drops of the gray potion in the bandit's mouth to keep her inert.

Zavi returned from another lap of her rounds and stood in the doorway. She noted the dark look on Eclipse's face as he leaned against the wall.

"What is it?"

He turned to her with a sorrowful gaze.

"I know that freeing Anya is the correct path, but are we certain we are going about it in the best manner?" Eclipse asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All pretenses aside, we have just kidnapped someone with the intent to turn them over to a group of mages whose ambitions we do not know. They could torture her, kill her, or turn her into some walking corpse. What right do we have to decide her fate?"

"She's a bandit. She gave up her rights when she chose to live outside the law."

"And because of that, she deserves to be treated like this?" he gestured toward the floor.

"No, it's because of the choices she made and the things she and her group have done. You can't ignore the law when you don't like it, then turn around and demand its protection."

"Even so, this does not feel right."

"If it makes you feel better, look at this," Zavi replied, somewhat irritatedly. She held out a folded piece of parchment and he took a moment studying it.

"A bounty notice for the bandits in Greymoor?" he asked as he read.

She made an affirmative noise as she nodded.

"Killed two merchant caravans and put their bodies on pikes along the road for their own blasted amusement," she snarled, fangs gleaming. "They could have easily robbed the traders and let them go, but no, clearly brutal murder and defilement of the bodies was the only choice," she growled sarcastically. "Don't you think those merchants had family? Children, spouses, siblings and parents that will never see their loved ones again all because of _the_ _ir_ cruelty!" she spat, pointing toward the unconscious woman.

"So it is guilt by association then?"

"She's an adult. She made her choice, and now she has to face the consequences. She could have chosen differently. She could have walked away. She didn't."

"It is not always that simple, Zavi."

"It is to me," her turquoise eyes narrowed, then her expression softened. "Look, if it bothers you that much, let the guilt rest on me. I captured her, I'll make the trade. All you are here to do is bring Anya home."

"No," he shook his head, moving away from the wall. "For better or for worse, we are in this together. The good or ill is ours to share," he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Zavi nodded silently and returned the gesture with a miniscule smile.

Her ear swiveled backwards, noting sound before her mind was consciously aware of it. She turned in the direction, ears erect, and stood motionless, waiting. The sound came faintly at first, then gradually grew louder.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked, voice barely a whisper.

"A horse approaching," she replied. "I think there may be others with it as well."

Eclipse loosened his sword in its sheath as Zavi took her bow from her back. They left the shelter of the tower and stood waiting on the road. After a few moments, the sources of the sounds came into sight. A horse carrying two riders crested the hill, followed closely by three black-robed individuals and a russet clad Venfrie.

Venfrie gave an uncertain wave as she saw the duo.

The entourage stopped a few paces away. Zavi and Eclipse watched as the group talked among themselves for a brief moment. One of the riders looked to be asleep, wrapped in a cloak. The other, clad in black robes, motioned to Venfrie and spoke, then gestured to another of the group who quickly came forward. By the broad shoulders, the khajiit assumed the summoned individual to be male. Without a moment's pause, he easily helped lower the sleeping rider from the horse, carrying her gently in his arms. Zavi could only guess the sleeping form was Anya.

Ven came forward, the only member to not have their hood pulled low over their face.

"We're here to trade," she said, somewhat unnecessarily.

Both Zavi and Eclipse nodded, then the khajiit disappeared into the tower to retrieve their captive, confident in her partner's ability to deal with a mob of mages if the need arose.

Moments later, Zavi returned, half dragging, half carrying the bandit to Eclipse's side. The black-robed man bearing Anya came forward and stopped just behind Venfrie, his two other comrades followed him. From their shifting and glances to one another, the mages seemed uncertain this wasn't a trap.

Zavi interrupted their worries by demanding impatiently, "Can one of you take this female, please? She's not exactly light as a feather!"

The man carrying Anya chuckled in a deep baritone, then motioned, as best he could, to the other two with him. The robed duo rushed forward and began to carry the bandit off toward their apparent leader. With a grin, Zavi caught the words 'stupidest hair' from one as they hobbled away.

The remaining man walked up slowly to Eclipse and handed off his burden to the dunmer. Eclipse tried his best to search beneath the hood for the mage's face. The man noted the action and pulled the cloth back slightly. The redguard male smiled earnestly and set his hand upon Anya's head. A faint golden glow shone from beneath his palm, and the girl stirred slightly. He waited a moment as she settled back into true sleep, then took the black cloak from her shoulders.

Zavi looked the girl over for a moment, noting the manacles on her wrists.

"The key?" she asked.

"Those aren't our doing. We planned to hire a rouge to remove them, but now, we'll leave that to you." His resonating words were factual, not uncaring. Nodding to both the khajiit and dunmer in turn, he strode back over to stand with the others, Venfrie in tow.

The leader dismounted, handing Ven the reigns. The redguard wrapped the bandit in the cloak and hauled her up into his arms, making the task look effortless. Ven brought the horse to Zavi and handed it off with a nod.

"It made the trip a lot easier. Thanks," Ven said.

"That was the idea," Zavi smirked, good-naturedly. "Are you going back with them?"

"Yeah," the girl replied simply. "Could you tell Olfina I'll be staying with my family again for a while? And that I'll visit her again as soon as I get a chance?"

"We will be certain to inform her," Eclipse affirmed.

Ven thanked them earnestly for everything they had done for her, then rejoined the mages as they started down the road. Their leader turned and stared at the khajiit and dunmer for a moment.

"Thank you both for your help in this matter," called a woman's voice, her words carrying easily across the distance. "We almost made a grave mistake." With that she turned and strode away, vanishing down the mountainside with the others.

Eclipse stood for a moment more, unsure if he had not made a mistake himself. Zavi's hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts.

"Let's get her home to her father," she said quietly.

He nodded at her then gestured for her to get up onto the horse. Zavi complied with a shrug, and helped him lift Anya onto the saddle in front of her.

"I can't believe all of this actually worked out," Zavi announced as they set off down the road with Eclipse striding beside them on foot, success granting new vigor to their steps.

"I will admit, it _has_ been quite an interesting ordeal," he agreed.

"When we get back, I am eating every sweetroll Hulda has," Zavi declared triumphantly.

"And when you vomit in the alleyway later, I shall laugh without mercy."

"Well then, I'll vomit on _you_ instead."

"Yes, you think that, until I cast a ward spell and it all reflects onto _you_."

"Well played, Wastrel, well played," she grinned.

* * *

The sunset spattered the whips of clouds with vibrant pinks and oranges as Zavi guided the horse into the stable yard. Anya muttered in her sleep and stirred. Finally, the discomfort of sleeping on horseback seemed to rouse her.

"Wha-… Where?"

"Easy there, child," Eclipse soothed quietly. "You are safe in Whiterun's stable. We will have you to your father soon."

Panic shone in the young woman's eyes as her gaze darted around.

"We'll explain more on the way in," Zavi added gently. "But for now, do you think you can get down by yourself, or do you need help?"

Anya thrashed around to stare at Zavi, eyes widening even further as she looked upon a khajiit.

"Do not fear child, we mean you no harm," Eclipse calmed.

"Not a prisoner anymore, see?" Zavi said, gently touching the woman's hand above where the manacles had been. "Took 'em off while you were asleep, which is not as easy as it sounds on horseback, I'll have you know."

Anya studied her barren wrists and rubbed them, reflexively.

"They don't hurt," she remarked.

"I _am_ getting better at healing others," Eclipse smiled.

Zavi handed him the reigns and swung down from the saddle.

Anya stared at them for a moment more before doing the same, if less gracefully.

Horse returned, and refunded gems refused, the trio wound their way up the path to Whiterun's great wooden gates. They moved slowly as Anya, stiff and sore from so many sedentary days as a prisoner, found her footing. Still, she trod on resolutely, quietly refusing the steadying arm both the khajiit and the dunmer offered her.

The city was winding down for the day as shops closed and people headed to the inn or to their homes for dinner. The main plaza was all but empty as the three passed through and climbed the stone steps to the inn. Eclipse held open the door as they stepped into the hazy interior.

Olfina stopped and stood still as stone. The question she mouthed was answered by the duo's simultaneous nod.

"Beldrik!" she called, voice easily cutting through the chatter. "Your daughter's here! Anya's safe!"

The inn went silent. The patrons, having nothing more to spend their time on than gossip, knew well of the abduction of the man's daughter. They glanced around, and one by one as they found him, moved aside, affording him a clear view.

The man stood slowly, hands shaking visibly. His mouth hung agape as tears formed in his eyes.

"Papa!" Anya yelled, running to him as if shot from a bow.

Her yell jarred him from his stupor and he leapt to meet her half way.

They collided in a fierce embrace.

"My baby! My beautiful girl!" he sobbed into her hair as he stroked her tangled locks.

Anya laughed as she cried into his shoulder and held to him with all the strength she could muster. Sobs were all the words she was capable of right now. Her long nightmare was finally over, here, at last, with her father.

Beldrik's legs lost their strength as he clung to his very world. He sank to the floor sobbing and she followed him.

A sound cut through the inn, small at first, then growing as first one patron began to clap, then another. Soon the common room flooded with cheers and shouts and more than one patron slapped Beldrik on the back. He looked up, smiling, undiluted joy shining through. He rose unsteadily, but never faltered in his embrace with his daughter.

The khajiit and dunmer stood before him, with smiles to rival his own. He wanted to thank them until there was no air left in his lungs, but the words lodged in his throat.

"Go, be with your family," the dunmer insisted.

He nodded as he tried to wipe away his tears, only to have more take their place. He led his daughter from the room, for both of them needed some well-deserved rest. Anya looked back over her shoulder, puffy red eyes filled with joy and relief. She mouthed 'thank you' and turned back to lean upon her father.

The khajiit and dunmer smiled as the inn slowly resumed normalcy, albeit with patrons talking excitedly about the events they'd just seen and chattering eagerly for tomorrow's festival.

Eclipse looked at Zavi and grinned.

"What?" she asked, noting the mischief in his eye.

"I believe you said something about 'eating every sweetroll Hulda has'," he replied.

"Ha! You thought I was joking? I'll show _you_!" she shot back grinning and marched to the counter.

He found a small table off to the side of the room and sat as Zavi returned bearing a towering plate of twelve sweetrolls and a triumphant grin. The dunmer smiled broadly as he snatched one of the treats before she could blink.

"Wastrel!" she shouted as protest.

He laughed, taking a bite of his pilfered prize.

Zavi couldn't help but laugh in turn.

"So, Pastry Thief," Zavi began, smirking. "I hear this festival can't be missed. Wanna check it out tomorrow? I bet I can eat more than you."

"You, Miss Pastry Inhaler, have yourself a deal," he replied smiling. "Though I am fairly certain you could eat more than I on any given day."

"Pfft! You're darn right!" she yelled and bit an entire sweetroll in half.


	8. Daylight's End

Chapter 8

Daylight's End

The night was cloudless with stars blanketing the sky like gems sewn into the dark expanse. A gentle wind picked up, stirred the tree branches as if all the night danced to a music only it could hear. No more fitting a time would there be to return someone from the dead. The Elder Sister smirked as she glanced up, savoring the beauty of it all. She shook her head, returning to the arduous task of minding her footing on the uneven trek. Fortunately, the great red moon, Masser was full and provided ample radiance for the task.

The Elder Sister smiled warmly as she stepped into the familiar, dim interior of their underground home. With a toss of her head, she cast off her hood and nodded to the night's guard team at the entrance. Her group wound their way through the tunnels until they came to the large cavern that served as their common area. Nazren motioned, as best he could while carrying the bandit, and the Elder Sister followed his gaze to find the Elder Brother standing in the center of the room, arms folded. His scowl as they approached him could curdle milk.

Unafraid of his wrath, the Elder Sister spoke calmly. "Brother, everything is ready. The ingredients and vessel are here and-"

"Call the others," he interrupted. "We begin at once."

Word spread faster than conjured fire throughout the halls. Conjuration masters and adepts swarmed around the Elder Brother. Knowing their place already in the ceremony, they spread out in a circle as the bandit was settled in the center and a ring of impressive-looking soul gems placed around her. Nazren led the few mages skilled in restoration as they quickly fortified the magics of their brethren and moved away. The far more prevalent masters of the destructive magics took their places between the conjurers, waiting. The rest of the family flooded into the room, eager to witness the revenant, yet maintaining a respectful distance.

Venfrie shifted intently from foot to foot along the outskirts of the room, trying to see over the cluster of bodies before her. From seemingly out of nowhere, Nazren appeared beside her. With a wink and before she could protest, he lifted her small form onto a fairly flat stalagmite, granting her an excellent view. She laughed and made a show of mock indignation as she steadied herself with a hand on his muscled shoulder. She smiled, hopeful in this improved performance of the ritual. She watched as the Elder Brother went through meticulous instructions, though the other mages needed no reminder of their tasks. For all his lack of social graces, the Elder Brother was truly a grand master of the school of conjuration, putting even those teaching the art at the mage's college in Winterhold to shame. If he was confident in this attempt, Venfrie was certain it would work.

Korim passed the bundle of Venfrie's procured ingredients to the Elder Brother and stepped back. The khajiit took a moment to study each, assessing the quality. With a satisfied nod, he passed each ingredient to its assigned individual.

Chatter stopped instantly as if sound had suddenly been stolen from the room. As one, all eyes turned toward the khajiit. Magic rose around him gradually like a storm blowing in on the wind. In slow cascades he wove the spell around each of the mages in the circle. The mages, in turn, took up their section of the weave and fueled it with their own magic, freeing the Elder Brother to move on to the next task. The khajiit took a fraction of a second, tugging on each of the woven strands, ensuring its stability. None could falter if this was to succeed. He could not bear a second failure. With a growing sense of urgency, and magical energy thrumming in his ears, he began to speak. The words came from an age long before, when the elves were still one race. Weaving a second layer of magic around the four grand soul gems, he sank to his knees, preparing himself as the ominous words echoed off the walls.

Almost without warning, his spirit was thrown from his body and sent careening across the Void. He collided with the same barrier as so many times before, and oozed through once again. Ignoring the vile sensation, he sped on toward his goal across the glimmering red-stone wasteland, nothing more than tendrils of spirit. Strength poured into his being from the threads that tethered him to his mortal form and connected him to his brethren, providing the time he would need.

In his mind, he smiled. The culmination of so many lies was about to bear the fruit of his labors. To the mages in the physical world, he was seeking out the soul of their dear mother in Aetherius and by the time they realized their fallacy, it would be far too late for them to stop him.

His flight across the barren rocks came to an abrupt halt as he sighted his goal. The goddess, Illaria, lay unmoving in the distance. With bolstered vigor, he darted to her side, vibrating with energy. For a moment, he could barely contain his exuberance, and merely drank in the sight of her. He paused, quizzically, noting the grim-looking black metal collar around her neck, but the treads tethering him to his mortal form tugged against him, reminding him that time was of the essence.

"My lady," he thought, reverently.

 _"Ah, my beautiful child,"_ she sighed. _"Come, let us break these cursed shackles at last. At the very least I shall be able to embrace you in my new-found flesh."_

Needing no further prompting, he glided a pace to his right, seeking out the first of the four seals that bound her to this existence. The thrum of celestial energy resonated uniquely, guiding him easily to the exact point he needed. Just as he had done before, and in so many of his dreams, he wove yet another spell, tying it around the first seal and linking it to one of the soul gems back in the physical world. He moved to the other two seals placed around her and did the same. He laughed at the arrogance of the binding spell. Made with only the thought to contain one being, it never once considered the assistance of a lowly mortal from the outside. The divines held the key to unlocking it, true, but who needed a key when one could simply blow up the door?

Wincing at the strain, the khajiit cast a portion of himself back across the threads of magic. He checked the connection to the soul gems, ensuring, and demanding, perfection. Satisfied, he gave a great pull on the threads woven to the mages in the circle, signaling them to begin the next stage as he returned fully to Illaria's side. The mages hastened to obey, infusing the alchemy ingredients with their magics and mixing them before passing the bowl with the completed product to the Elder Sister. She spoke, using the same archaic words with perfect inflection. The mixture began to glow eerily like moonlight in the cavern as she poured the concoction over the dormant Elder Brother's hands. The mercurial liquid sat for a moment, then sank into his fur and flesh alike.

The khajiit waited and, with little else to do aside from maintain his myriad spells, he took a moment to form his spirit into an image of himself. He gave into mortal compulsion to run his fingers through his mane, but without tangible form, it gave him little satisfaction. A glow began to emanate from his being, and he smirked. Another tug back across the threads and all was ready. He rushed forward as the ritual careened toward its final stage. With a prayer of forgiveness to his resplendent goddess, he grabbed the hilt of the sword lodged between her breasts. Lightning cracked from the divine blade, lashing at his spirit as it lanced along the goddess's astral flesh as he heaved with every ounce of strength he could muster. The blade moved only a fraction.

Venfrie watched in open-mouthed awe. As if one mind controlled them, the destruction masters in the circle raised their hands, calling forth fire, frost, and lightning. It built around them, dancing in elegant twists and turns, growing ever fiercer as it swirled. As one, they hurled the cataclysmic force toward the soul gems. The crystalline vessels resisted for a moment, ringing sharply throughout the halls before being overtaken and shattering into a myriad of shards. Amethyst fragments exploded outward, cutting and lodging in flesh. To credit of their prowess, not one of the mages amid the circle flinched. The onlookers, however, were not so resilient, retreating with cries of shock and pain to the outer edges of the room.

The Elder Brother heaved again, determination and desperation fueling him. The blade shuddered, shimmered, then slowly drew free entirely of its divine host. Illaria screamed in pain, her voice raw, yet still musical as it reverberated through the ebon sky. Even with the torment of a sword pulled from her chest, she reveled in the agony, for it was the herald of her long-dreamt freedom. Slowly, she opened her eyes, finding them unwilling to focus. After a moment, a spectral shape beside her gained clarity. The figure snarled, and with belied strength, cast the still-crackling blade spinning away. She raised her hand wearily toward the form she knew to be the khajiit and smiled.

The Elder Brother froze, spectral mouth agape. He gazed at the goddess, as she lay there. Always had her beauty entranced him, yet now, with her amethyst eyes open, and a soft smile upon her face, she robbed him of all thought. His form wavered as he lost focus, but he fought to quickly regain his composure. He knew the spell could not hold him in this plane much longer, but he knelt and hesitantly touched the goddess's hand.

"My child, you cannot know the depths of my gratitude," she said softly. A shadow passed behind her eyes as she thought of Hircine's artifact around her throat, but she pushed the it aside for the moment.

"My lady," was the only reply he could manage as he bowed his head to rest upon her hand.

"But time is brief, little one. Your spirit grows weary, and cannot remain here much longer, even with the aid of your brethren."

Her silver fingers delicately touched his cheek.

The khajiit nodded, and in turn, offered his hand to her, more a gesture than a necessity.

She took the offered appendage and bid him, "Hold on to me, child."

Gracefully, her spirit rose from her weary astral flesh. The khajiit took the lead, guiding her down to the mortal plane as they traveled back along the threads he had so carefully woven. He lingered for just a moment, ethereal hands releasing hers reluctantly as he returned to his corporeal form.

Illaria brushed her fingertips across the female's cheek. Like snow drifting down, her shimmering form settled into the bandit's body. Even in her weakened state, the goddess effortlessly lifted the spell keeping the bandit's flesh immobile and mind docile, waving away powerful magic as if wiping dust from a tome. She gently touched the woman's mind, assuring the female that her body would be hers again once the goddess's own flesh had healed. Encircled by the mind of the lady of the moon, the bandit felt a strange sense of peace. Despite the unjust confiscation of her body, the woman's consciousness settled quietly into slumber, as if Illaria's presence was a lullaby.

The Elder Brother returned to his physical form. Instantly, his muscles began to spasm uncontrollably as he cried out. The Elder Sister rushed forward, throwing her hands under the khajiit's head in an attempt to protect him from cracking his skull against the unforgiving stone floor. She called to the conjurers to complete the ritual as her hands became cut and bruised.

The mages again followed instruction brilliantly, sealing the pathways between planes. After a few breaths that seemed to last days, the Elder brother's convulsions subsided, and the khajiit took slow, ragged breaths. He turned his gaze toward Illaria's new form, and tried to push himself off the floor, but he lacked the strength to rise. The Elder Sister calmly helped him sit up, and draped one of his arms over her shoulders, another family member coming forward and mirroring her actions on his other side. Together they lifted him to stand, supported, as Nazren respectfully gathered the dormant bandit's form into his arms like a sleeping child. He spared only a glance for the eerie collar around the woman's neck, wondering how anyone could wear such a ghastly thing.

As instructed so many meticulous times before, the procession carried the woman into their mother's room, untouched save for cleaning since the day of her passing. The Elder Brother pushed away from the others, sheer force of will seeming to be the only thing keeping him standing. He nodded to them, both a thanks and an acknowledgment of what they had just accomplished. The Elder Sister returned the nod.

"And now we wait," the Elder Brother said, voice hoarse in the hushed cavern.

"You'll be alright?" the Elder Sister asked, knowing full well how the khajiit would respond, regardless of his true needs.

As expected, he nodded. The others departed, leaving only the Elder Sister standing before him.

His steely demeanor softened to a side that none among the family save she ever saw. "Please," he implored, quietly. "Ensure that no one disturbs us. Our mother must gain control of her new form and any of the other's magics resonating from their bodies would disrupt it. I retrieved her from Aetherius, so my magic will not interfere. Don't worry, I will watch over her, but for the moment we both must get some much needed rest."

She agreed, hearing this explanation not for the first time, and closed the door behind her as he locked it from within.

He smiled at how much easier lies became over time.

His legs buckled all at once, and he collapsed to the floor, barely catching himself before his face smacked unkindly against the stone. Uncaringly, he rolled onto his back and let exhaustion overtake him.

* * *

Zavi's tail swished and fidgeted as her ears swiveled in every direction, seemingly of their own accord. The khajiit practically hopped along the street, taking in the sights and sounds of so many people readying decorations and stalls for the festival. The height of so much labor and planning at last came to fruition as the day of the Sky Hearth Festival finally dawned.

Eclipse smirked as he watched her, long strides easily keeping up with her erratic movements.

"You know," he mused, unable to refrain from teasing her any longer. "I cannot help but imagine you yelling 'Oooh' in wonder every time you turn you head."

Without missing a step, she turned, glared at him with a smirk and shoved him bodily, knocking him into the oncoming path of a group of men carrying massive fresh-cut boards. Her laugh of triumph turned to a growl of frustration as the dunmer deftly spun out of the path and rejoined her wearing a mischievous grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Show off," she chided, pretending to sulk.

Boisterous shouts announced that even in the early morning, vast amounts of mead had already found homes in the pits of citizen's stomachs.

"I've got a garnet that says it's Jorrvaskr!" Zavi announced with a leer.

"No, I believe it was merely thunder," Eclipse replied.

"Quiet Lizard Tea!" she retorted, subtly glancing at the sky.

He did not miss the gesture, and laughed heartily. The warm soothing sound carried gently into the din of the crowd.

She smiled at his mirth, ire forgotten.

They wandered through the makeshift stalls lining the main street and shoved against buildings. Tables of treats and trinkets alike glistened in the morning light. Zavi sniffed the air and quickly wound through the bodies to find a stall selling tiny spiced apple pies, their rich, fragrant aroma alluring in the crisp chill. The khajiit passed across appropriate coins and took two of the palm-sized treats. She handed one to Eclipse who, though surprised, offered his thanks as she bit into the warm delight.

As they finished their pastries, the sounds of clashing wood greeted their ears. It stood out against the chatter and the hammering of craftsman forming stalls and, driven by curiosity, they followed the sound to find the source. One of the wealthy estates had offered their back yard as a dueling ring. The low wooden fence was already lined with onlookers, shouting encouragement or jeering at the two combatants. With a final clash of sturdy wooden blade, a victor emerged, his opponent disarmed. Applause and heckling erupted as the two shook hands.

Olfina moved through the crowd with practiced ease and stood next to the khajiit. They exchanged greetings as the next duel started.

After a time of watching the combatants struggle against one another, the silver-maned woman turned, waving. Neither the khajiit nor dunmer could see the recipient of the gesture. Zavi half expected Venfrie to emerge from the throng of bodies, but the female she saw was in fact Anya, wrapped lovingly around her father's arm. They came to a halt beside Olfina staring at the khajiit and the dunmer.

Beldrik smiled, somehow looking years younger.

"I was hoping I'd run into the two of you. I have your reward, as promised," he announced triumphantly. He held out twin coin purses, filled with gems from the sound of their movement.

Almost in unison, the duo made to shake their heads at the prospect of accepting the treasures.

Beldrik frowned and made a reproaching sound as if they were mischievous children, causing them both to smile.

"You'll accept these and I won't hear of it otherwise," he looked both in the eye in turn. "You saved my most valuable treasure. This is but a pittance in comparison, but I would not be able to sleep for the rest of my days if I did not do my best to reward you."

The duo exchanged a humorous smirk and nodded, thanking him as they tucked away the purses. Beldrik turned, intent on finding a delightful snack amid the booths for his daughter. Anya, however, lingered. She opened and closed her mouth many times.

"I just…" her voice faltered. Despite her best efforts, she could not express her gratitude for the lump in her throat.

"It is alright, child. We know what words you would say," Eclipse soothed softly.

The young woman looked to him, then Zavi. The khajiit nodded, one corner of her mouth upturned.

The woman sighed, smiling, then as if afraid she'd lose her nerve, rushed forward and threw an arm around each of them in a fierce hug before turning and latching on to her father's arm once more as they disappeared into the throng of bodies.

Shouts and insults flew like arrows from the crowd. The duo turned back to the duel as the Companions of Jorrvaskr, tasked with overseeing the competitions, paused the fight. Cheer's erupted as Aela the Huntress strode forward toward one of the combatants. The man had made the mistake of trying to throw a dagger from his belt at his opponent moments before. With one fierce punch to the back of the head, she knocked the fool out cold. Laughter resounded as he was dragged none too gently off the field.

Olfina laughed along with them, an earnest smile lighting her face. She'd been hard at work for far too long, and desperately needed a moment like this. Her gaze turned to the duo, merriment shining in eyes the color of a storm.

"Why don't you two try your hands?"

They stared blankly.

"Half the town already has bets on who'd win," she stated, matter-of-factly.

As Eclipse ran through most of the interrogatives available in the language, Zavi grinned.

Bright eyed, she turned to the dunmer.

"Oh no. I know that look, and I refuse."

"Hm, I didn't realize chickens came in blue," she remarked whimsically, the undertone of a scathing challenge did not go unnoticed.

They remained silent for a moment, turquoise eyes boring into red.

Suddenly his eye narrowed and a smirk played on his lips.

"Alright, I accept your challenge on one condition. If I win…," he leaned forward and whispered a string of words into her ear.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she considered, then shook away her doubts.

"Deal!" she yelled, hopping the fence. "Too bad you won't win though!"

"You speak grandly, but that seems your only talent," he retorted smoothly as the crowd cheered.

He joined Zavi on the field as the Companions of Jorrvaskr handed them wooden weapons and asked them to remove their own blades as a precaution from the last match. Zavi swung a wooden sword in each hand, testing the movement, as Eclipse did the same with but a single weapon.

"Ha!" Zavi taunted. "Now you're in trouble! Your Akaviri blade is made for slashing, not parrying swords! Your fighting style's useless here!"

He raised an eyebrow at her words.

"I thought ahead!" she smirked, head cocked in pride.

"We shall see," he replied calmly.

"No magic and don't kill each other," one of the Companions yelled. "Whenever you're ready."

Eclipse settled back, taking a defensive stance. He smiled, marveling how much you could get to know someone in so short a time.

Zavi cocked her head to the side, thinking as she watched him. Seeing he wasn't about to attack, she charged in, fangs bared as she snarled a fierce war-cry. She slashed across her body with her right blade, and as he caught and deflected the blow with his own weapon, she thrust with her left blade at his ribs. He stepped back and to the side, but the blade still glanced off him, causing him to grunt in discomfort. The hit fueled Zavi, and she lashed out again, this time bringing her right blade down in an overhead strike as she swung for his midsection with the left. He blocked her overhead strike, and tried to deflect it so that he could stop her second attack, but she kept pressure on the strike, refusing to be dislodged. He frowned, and in a split-second decision, dropped his stance lower to the ground and side-stepped away. Zavi, now off balance, received a scathing strike to her outer thigh for her efforts. She growled at him, and he smiled.

Zavi charged again, and once more they were locked in an elegant dance, wheeling around one another as they circled, exchanging blows. The shouts and goads of the crowd faded away until they only became aware of each other. Time passed until the two were panting for breath, each searching for the crack in the other's defense that would allow them victory.

Zavi grinned, coming up with a new plan of attack. Her stamina was running out and she needed to end this match quickly. Confident in her plan, she charged forward, unafraid.

Until he shot her a mischievous grin.

With a speed he had not shown before, he side-stepped her attack completely, and swirled around her, dealing out a biting strike to each side of her ribs. Zavi turned, surprise and anger vying for supremacy on her face. He smiled again, changing his stance. Gone was the weary set of his shoulders, his ragged breathing. She paused for but a moment, then came at him again, cautiously.

Perfect.

She struck again, aiming for his shoulder while keeping her left blade in front of her for defense. Eclipse watched as her weapon drew nearer, and with three rapid movements, struck her wrist, thumb and fingers of the same arm. She swore violently and dropped the blade on reflex.

The crowd was silent.

Eclipse pressed forward, preventing her from even considering retrieving the weapon. Zavi parried and dodged, wooden blade gripped in both hands, for she needed them both to counter the jarring power of his strikes. She defended well, but time and time again as she countered one strike, another darted in and found its mark, stinging, but lacking his full power behind it. Zavi swore again, temper getting the better of her as she charged at him, feral growl rolling from bared fangs. She swung, uncaring at what she hit or where. Time seemed to slow, and she watched in amazement as his blade touched hers, spun around it, and flung it from her grasp. Before she could react, he surged forth, blade across her throat as he breathed just a handspan from her.

"Dead."

The soft proclamation brought thunderous cheers from the crowd, swelled to twice it's former size.

"How?" she protested, shock evident on her face.

He leaned forward and whispered, "If you will recall, I was the weapons trainer of my house, my dear."

With that he smiled and handed his weapon hilt-first to one of the Companions as they gathered Zavi's lost ones.

Zavi stood a moment longer before he turned back to her and smirked, unabashed.

"Of course, you do realize now what you must do," he said softly.

If a khajiit could pale, Zavi did.

* * *

Drifting in an endless sea of memory like she had been condemned to do for so many eons, Illaria sorrowfully relived the worst moments of her divine existence. Regret poured from an invisible wound in her heart. And even now, she had yet more regrets to pile atop it, for in her own desire to be freed from her eternal prison, she had loosed her father's machinations upon the realm. In a desperate attempt to stop the dark tide of her thoughts, she gently touched the bandit female's mind, asking myriad questions of the woman's life and the mortal world. Illaria laughed with true delight as she learned the female wished to be called by her nickname "Fin" rather than her given name. Apparently the outlaw's favored hairstyle was the point of many good-natured jokes.

In return, the moon goddess answered every question the female wished, to the best of her ability. Some concepts were incomprehensible to a mortal mind, but Illaria did her best to explain. The goddess paused, surprised to learn that Fin had a vast amount of regrets of her own for her short years of existence. Somehow, it was a comfort.

At length, the bandit set aside her outrage at the theft of her body. The knowledge she gained from the goddess fascinated her, and for what Illaria assured her would be but a short time, Fin was content to do as she had done for the majority of her life and simply accept whenever strange or unpleasant things happened to her.

Subtly, a dark tide rose around them as they spoke, unnoticed until it was too late. Illaria's mind screamed in agony as black tendrils wrapped around her consciousness. She fought, knowing that the power she struggled against was greater than her own. Her last desperate action was to wrap a shield around Fin and protect her from the malevolence.

She needn't have bothered.

The darkness had what it wanted, and it pulsed and swayed in glee at it's victory.

* * *

The Elder Brother groaned, and rolled onto his side, finding no relief upon the uneven stone floor. Every muscle in his body ached and his mind felt like he had not slept in days. With a curse, he pushed himself off the cold floor and hobbled to the bed where his goddess slept. His weary mind snapped awake as his eyes took in the sight that greeted him. He expected that housing a divine being would alter the physical form of the female, but still, he took a step backward. Charcoal skin and a full head of regal ebon hair met his gaze as the woman's eyes snapped open. An amethyst gaze flickered for but a moment before a black as cold as a starless night overwhelmed the sparkling irises.

He took another step backward.

She rose, surging to regal height as her sable mane undulated seemingly of its own accord. A cold smirk formed on her face as she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Ah, little mortal, how I thank you," she laughed, the sound raising the fur on the back of his neck.

"Lady Illaria?" he questioned softly.

"Lead me outside, mortal. Let me gaze upon the night in all it's glory."

"Of course, my lady," he began hesitantly, reminding himself that she could destroy him with but a thought and obedience was likely the best course for the moment. "But, my lady, the hour is already well into the morning."

She laughed again. He did not miss the sinister tone.

The khajiit stepped back, and ushered her out of the confines of the room. As she walked the corridors, head held high, she looked very much the picture of royalty. The mages they met along the way fell back as they met her gaze, the instinct of self-preservation dominating their curious minds. The khajiit bit his lip as one of his brothers stepped into their path. The man's scathing questions were cut short as, with an uncaring wave of her hand, the goddess sent the man flying across the cavern. Bones cracked and shattered as he collided with the wall, leaving him to fall in a crumpled heap of impossibly contorted limbs. The khajiit only hoped he was already dead as the goddess moved on through the throng of onlookers. He hurried to take the lead, and without any further pause, they emerged from dark interior into the vibrant morning.

He breathed a sigh of relief for but a moment.

The goddess stroked his cheek once more, smiling.

"Enjoy the sight, my little mortal. It is the last of the accursed sunlight you shall ever see."

He steeled himself, waiting to be obliterated at the proclamation, but instead she turned and raised her hands to the sky. She lifted them slowly, from the horizon to the sun. The sky around them began to darken, slightly at first then with grander disparity. Eyes wide in horror, he watched as what could only be the great moon Masser rose in front of the sun until they stood locked in twilight's gloom.

"From this moment on, dear mortal, the night shall rule forever!" she proclaimed, ethereal voice echoing across the barren landscape.

"Brother," a voice accused from behind them.

He turned to see the silhouette of the Elder Sister behind him.

"Brother, what have you done!?" she demanded.

* * *

"All of it?" Zavi asked in disbelief.

"The vast majority of it," Eclipse replied.

"But-" she protested indignantly.

"Oh no, dear, no 'buts'. You agreed, after all," he chastised with the ghost of a smile.

"You. Are. Evil," she breathed.

His continued grin was his only response.

"How much is 'the majority'?" Zavi asked, voice wavering.

"Let us say that you may keep two for every eight you remove," he replied, gently, but unyielding. She did not reply, so he continued. "You know you need to and you know you wish to, regardless."

They stood, staring at the catastrophic mess that dominated Zavi's house. Eclipse looked quietly triumphant, yet Zavi looked as if she felt ill.

She couldn't deny his claim. She had indeed agreed to this, and she did indeed desire a clean house, but…

"Ok, we'll do it tomorrow," she announced quickly.

"No," he replied.

"But we'll miss the festival if we do it now."

"And you will refuse to honor the deal come morning," he finished.

"I really hate you right now."

"I know."

He placed his arm around her shoulders.

They stood silent for a moment more.

"Fine. You win. Two for every eight," she replied with a resigned sigh, leaning against him as if the strength were suddenly gone from her limbs. "But I really _don't_ want to miss the festival. Tomorrow at dawn? I'll even let you hold onto my bow until then."

He looked into her eyes for a moment and determined that she spoke in earnest.

"No need, I will take you at your word," he replied. "Tomorrow at dawn then."

With that, the duo exited the cluttered confines of her home and rejoined the milling crowd. Zavi immediately bought the nearest sweet treat and bit into it, munching sullenly. The two ambled for a time, stopping to watch a man juggling five torches.

Danica Pure Spring emerged from the Temple of Kynareth, the rest of the priestesses in tow. With resounding calls from the Companions, the crowd hushed and people packed around the Gildergreen, waiting for the announcement of official start of the festival. The head priestess began to welcome everyone, and led the crowd in a prayer to Kynareth, giving thanks for the weather and their harvest. The sky grew darker as she spoke until a shout from the crowd called all attention to the sky.

The great moon Masser moved steadily before the sun, blocking out its light. The crowd waited, breath held in the gloom, chattering excitedly at the events. The priestess wisely waited for a time, knowing the people's attention would not be diverted. She made a jest at the gods having a sense of humor for interrupting the celebration, which called forth laughter from the assembled mass. At length, the priestesses looked to one another and shrugged. They continued speaking, giving thanks and acknowledging various individuals for helping the first recommencement of the festival to be possible and, as seen by the amount of people who had already begun to celebrate, a success.

They waited a moment more, torches springing up in the guards' hands here and there. At last, the head priestess yelled her irritation at the eclipse and told the crowd to go and enjoy themselves. They responded with cheers that carried out over the plains.

Eclipse purchased two mugs of steaming tea and joined Zavi as they sat atop crates pushed back against the city walls. Out of the crowd and somewhat sequestered, they watched the brilliant glimmering ring of light just around the great moon's edge.

"Huh, I guess it's just your day," Zavi remarked, noting happily that her tea contained honey. When he only looked at her quizzically, she continued. "The duel? The eclipse? See? Your day."

He laughed softly.

"I suppose eclipses have always been a touch prophetic for me," he replied quietly, sipping his tea.

"Why do I always feel like every single answer from you has about half the full story," she mumbled with a scowl.

"Not everyone shares your style of tact. Or lack thereof," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, Smirky Face. Tell me," she demanded.

He sighed, resigned that he would get no peace until he told her.

"When I was forced from my homeland, I was stripped of my name and all ties to my people. The night I found I needed a name again, there was a partial eclipse, and that seemed as good a name as any at the time."

Zavi's zeal deflated a bit at that.

"Oh," she responded quietly. "Right. I sorta forgot about that," she sighed, gazing elsewhere, eyes narrowed, then charged right back into the fray. "Well, I'd say they were stupid idiots to send you away, but I probably shouldn't call your family stupid idiots because they're not _my_ stupid idiots."

A part of him wanted to defend his family, but against the khajiit's blunt levity, he could only smile sadly and shake his head.

Zavi paused, frowning, hating to see him so somber.

"Hey, for what it's worth? You're a good male. And I'm damn glad I met you," she said, an uncharacteristic seriousness to her tone.

"And I you," he replied earnestly. "To think what might have happened if I had not followed the tracks to the bandit lair that night."

Zavi smiled warmly, not her usual mischievous grin, but a gentle tenderness.

For a moment, Eclipse forgot to breathe.

Before another word could be exchanged, a great clamor rose, myriad voices talking all at once. Perplexed, they hopped up and trotted to the source, wincing at the cacophony. It didn't take long to determine the reason, nor for dread at the portent to seep into their hearts.

The morning hours had turned to late afternoon, still deep in darkened gloom.

And the great moon remained fixed before the sun as it crossed the sky.


	9. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 9

The Ties That Bind

"Brother, what have you done?" the Elder Sister's words hung in the air dripping horrified accusation.

"And what is this?" the goddess laughed, turning. "Would you stand against me, little mortal?" Humor danced in her words, and behind it was a cold assurance of her own power.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" the Elder Sister demanded, meeting the woman's eyes, lightning crackling at her fingertips.

"I am the Night Eternal, the Endless Nightmare. I am the beauty in the dark, and soon all the world shall know it," she proclaimed. "Your kind call me Aeternia, for I am she that always was and shall be evermore."

The words echoed eerily as they swirled in the bitter wind.

The Elder Sister glanced at the eclipse and scowled, confirming what she'd overheard.

"An eternal night? That's your grand scheme? It's madness! We need the warmth of sunlight! Without it we will all die!" she protested.

The Elder Brother, though terrified for her, had to admire his sister-in-art. Very few would have stood willingly against the wrath of a goddess.

Aeternia scoffed with contempt and turned away.

"I can feel him even now," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Across the Void, he begins to waken."

The Elder Brother looked on, and for a brief moment, the goddess's form glimmered a faint silver, then he blinked and it was gone.

The deity turned back to the human. "Very well then, brave little mortal. I will -– what are your words?-— 'make you a deal'? Your kind will aid me in killing someone I detest. Then, once the birthright he stole from me is returned, I shall return to you your precious sunlight."

The Elder Sister swallowed. Basic magical laws dictated that making deals with any otherworldly being never boded well for the mortals involved and should be avoided at all costs. Yet she had little choice. At the very least, she resolved, if she stayed close to the goddess, there was a chance she could either foil the deity's plans or even find a weakness to exploit that aided her destruction.

"What would you ask of us?" the woman replied.

"First and foremost, I will require my blade."

Aeternia smiled grimly, and the Elder Brother smirked in turn, eyes taking on a cold sheen as he gazed at the goddess with unabashed adoration. The Elder Sister stared, riveted in fear, knowing this was but the start of a new war waged upon Skyrim's soil.

* * *

Light blazed, fire dancing in luminescent spirals everywhere. In the center of it all drifted a vaguely male form, a sword embedded in the center of his chest, as waves of shimmering heat distorted the image. His eyes were closed as he floated within the burning maelstrom. Dimly, a sound made its way into his dreams. A rhythmic thudding, as if distant drums heralded an oncoming army. His consciousness struggled to wake as he swayed his head from side to side. He could not stand another dream of the battle so long ago. He clenched his hand, nails digging into his palm as he forced down his panic at the thought of yet another nightmare. The pain centered him. He waited, breathing steadily. As if a fog were lifting, his mind began to clear. The thudding became not a herald of doom, but the steady testament to life as his heartbeat grew clearer to his own ears. Suddenly he gasped, heaving in a great lungful of air as he surged fully into wakefulness.

Innumerable questions swirled in his mind, but there would be a time and place for answers. Slowly, he lifted his hands to his face. He blinked, wondering why he could not see clearly. Did not his eyes understand the significance of his wakefulness? He rubbed them fiercely, willing them to focus.

He made no move to rise. Up and down had no meaning here, thus he merely drifted, floating in the sea of fire. A voice called softly to him. He smiled warmly, for even after eons, his mother's voice was still cool and soothing.

"My son," the voice sighed lovingly.

He closed his eyes as he felt her celestial presence brush against his cheek.

"Mother," he breathed, voice rough from slumber.

"You must forgive me, for I fear there is little time to waste. "My dear Krythus, I must set a task for you. You know as well as I wherefore the seals no longer bind you."

Though she had neither flesh nor form, he could still see the luster of her _self_ as she drifted before him.

"What do you require of me?"

"Your other half wreaks havoc upon Nirn as we speak. Ever have the two of you shared a bond beyond astral flesh and blood. I would ask that you use your link and seek her out. If she will not see reason, and return the world to its proper balance… use this." The blade in his chest vanished and reappeared, shimmering before him in the inferno. He cringed involuntarily as he touched the gaping wound in his chest.

"Once her mortal form is shattered, she will be forced return to her true flesh, forsaken upon Masser's cold stones. There the child of my essence shall face my judgment," the words were tinged with dire promise.

He was silent for a moment, gazing at the blade stained with so much torment.

"It seems the eons have not quelled her lust for power. But dearest mother, I must insist upon one thing," he replied. Ages with naught to do but think lent him strength to challenge her, and the conviction to see it through.

She awaited his words silently.

"You already passed your judgment when you sealed us both for these past interminable ages. The only judgment she must face now, is _mine_."

She bristled with indignation for a moment, then grudgingly conceded.

"I do suppose that is your right. Even so, she will still know my wrath before the end."

She wrapped him in a soothing embrace.

"The seals that bind you are no more. I will cast you through the barriers to the mortal plane."

He nodded as his spirit drifted free of his body; the vessel would be of no use until it healed.

Gathering the divine blade to him, he tried to ignore his sorrow as his mother's power wound around him and hurled him across the Void.

* * *

The morning after the eclipse dawned to reveal that the terrible darkness was still a reality. The sun remained obscured as it crossed the sky, with nothing but the black outline of the moon surrounded by a halo of rays mocking the lost sunlight. At the very least it would be something to mark the amount of time that no one had yet beat the Elder Brother over the head, the young mage scoffed.

Venfrie sat upon her bedroll, reading _A Game At Dinner_ yet again. _The Art of War Magic_ and _Mixed Unit Tactics_ sat beside her, waiting their fair turn as each of the volumes of _A Dance in Fire_ already bore heavy wear from numerous readings. She paused in her repose and glanced across the dozen bedrolls shoved against the walls to look out the room's archway.

She stared, transfixed, at the goddess as the ethereal being passed by through the halls, and gritted her teeth. In a moment of bitter betrayal, the Elder Brother had stolen away months of planning and preparation. Now instead of a loving mother walking their halls once more, they had a goddess of great and terrible power who would gladly doom all of Skyrim for the sake of her own vengeance.

The Elder Sister ducked into the room moments after. She cast a subtle muffle spell upon the archway, shielding them from prying ears. The woman crossed the distance to stand beside Venfrie.

The girl looked up, eyes seeking hope. The Elder Sister shook her head.

"None of them will work," she sighed. "There's only one option left to us, even if it's what I wanted to avoid most of all. I hate to move so quickly, but we can't delay any longer. Each day without sunlight puts another notch in the noose."

Venfrie nodded her understanding.

"You've come up with a good plan for what we know. All that's left is to go through with it… and pray. Plans are one thing, but… we can't be sure. You know the risks if this goes awry," the woman frowned.

"I'm more afraid of any of you getting hurt than dying myself," the girl answered emphatically.

Venfrie set her book aside and stood. They embraced with bittersweet feelings, wondering if it would be their last.

"I can't leave without suspicion, or I'd go myself," the Elder Sister sighed. "I'm afraid you're on your own in this. Do whatever you need to. You're a brilliant young woman and I'm proud to call you my sister."

"Hey!" Ven protested. "Don't go saying goodbyes! We can do this."

"Right," the woman replied, unable to hide her somber tone. "Now take this with you so you can keep me informed," she passed her a circular amulet carved with the triangle symbol of Julianos, god of wisdom and logic. "Keep it tucked in your robes. It'll grow hot if I contact you. Just hold it and focus your energy to open the link, other than that, the enchantment'll do most of the work. Speak, and I'll hear you," she finished pulling out and revealing her own amulet from beneath her garments.

The Elder Sister reached forward and tussled her sister's hair with a smile. Then, she moved to the door, back turned to respect the girl's privacy as Ven rummaged in the chest beside her for her russet robes. As she drew off her black vestments, she needled the Elder Sister for details on each of their former plans failings. Then, finally changed, she hugged the woman and swept from the room.

Venfrie breathed in and out heavily. The Elder Sister was right. There was a time to handle things yourself, and a time to admit you needed help, and right now, with a demented goddess loosed upon the world, they definitely needed help. After all, she reasoned, it was only a matter of time before they roused the divine's ire once more. Then it was but a question of how many more family members she killed before they were forced to admit they couldn't contain her.

And all of Skyrim would then suffer for their inaction.

She couldn't, and wouldn't, stand by and do nothing. The tricky part would be avoiding bringing the guard down upon the entire family and having a bloodbath ensue. Ven sighed as she pulled a torch from the wall. At the very least, she had a long walk to fine tune her plan.

* * *

Aeternia closed herself in the Elder Brother's room, her favored abode. The "old woman's room" as she called it was far too "lackluster" for her tastes, and neither the khajiit nor the mages minded the change, albeit for different reasons. Alone, she sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. This mortal form was becoming troublesome. The amount of food and sleep it required, though lessened by her divine aid, was still inconvenient.

She took a steadying breath, a new, irritating habit she'd acquired. Her only comfort was knowing that soon she would have the power she desired and could abandon this pitiful form. She sat upon the chill stone floor cross-legged and tried to meditate, stroking the hilt of her divine blade, freshly retrieved from Masser's forsaken stones. With her seals unbound, it was but a matter of time before the one she loved – no, hated— broke free. The eclipse would draw him to her before long. Their bond ensured it. She sighed and focused her mind on seeking out his location. It took but a breath. So... he already resided on the mortal plane? She scowled. Very well then. She would shatter his hold on whatever pitiful mortal form he inhabited, then cross to his astral plane and destroy his true body and him along with it. She smiled wolfishly, steadfastly ignoring the fact that she could she could likely no more kill him on his own plane than he could her. She stood abruptly and paced. With him gone, she would claim his rulership of the sun in addition to her moon. Though he would have the same intent for her destruction, no doubt. She scoffed in contempt; it was irrelevant. Her powers would more than suffice to deal with the traitor.

 _'You were the traitor,'_ a voice called from deep within. _'It was your fault.'_

She bristled, roaring her rage as she struck out with her magic, blasting a new cavern adjacent to the room.

 _'Your hubris. Your jealousy,'_ it whispered.

The door burst open as the Elder Brother dashed into the room.

"SILENCE!" she screamed, clutching her head as she fell to her knees.

He paused for but a moment, then knelt and gently took her hands away, gathering her to him and stroking her hair murmuring soft words.

"Pitiful mortals," she scoffed, leaning against his chest. "Soon I will have my vengeance and take back what was robbed of me."

"Of course, my lady," he soothed.

Her fingers caressed the divine blade at her side.

"I'll kill him," she vowed quietly, wondering exactly why.

* * *

Zavi sighed, cracking her shoulders as she stared at her barren ground floor. It was rather nice to be able to see the floorboards again, despite their myriad stains and scuffs from things she'd rather not try to guess. Eclipse sat upon a bench she'd forgotten existed and leaned against the wall, eyes closed as he rested. She stared for a moment, noticing how lovely it looked when his hair freed itself from its confines and gracefully settled around him. Zavi shook her head, glad his eyes were closed, lest he catch her staring. At the very least, her feline features would keep him from seeing her blush like a child.

Although if he _did_ see her blush he might just be interested in discussing the matter...

She cursed mentally and paced, wanting to smack her stupid forehead. She was being foolish. She was a khajiit, end of story. What chance did she have with anyone outside of her race? After all, she was covered in fur and unable to even share the affectionate gesture of a kiss which was apparently rather important to the other races.

She snarled and stalked up the stairs to her room, hurriedly throwing open a chest and unseeingly sorting through its contents. She tossed items that now seemed stupid for her to have as she tried to chastise the ache in her chest.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself, tossing another item, unsure if she spoke to it or herself.

Another item flew.

"As if anyone could ever think that way about you. You're no more than some stupid half-animal beast to him," she gritted her teeth as her hands shook.

"Would you like a second opinion?" a voice called softly from the doorway.

Zavi leapt and spun, wishing fervently that a portal to Oblivion would open in the floor and swallow her. Eclipse stood leaning against the doorway, arms and legs crossed leisurely. She opened her mouth to desperately try and salvage the situation. To her horror, she blurted the words that plagued her.

"I can't kiss you. I can't even… be with you."

She glanced at her bed, wondering which daedric prince she should pray to who might be merciful enough to simply strike her dead. Or glue her stupid mouth shut permanently.

"And you believe that is all there is to a relationship? Physical intimacy?"

Zavi's face flushed invisibly. She couldn't bear to meet his eyes, for once at a loss for words.

He stepped into the room, and suddenly it felt three times smaller. As he neared her, his fingers gently pulled her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Perhaps I should be allowed a say before you simply doom yourself to solitude."

"Be realistic, you wastrel-"

"Now, if those are your two greatest concerns," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Let me address the first by saying this: it does not bother me."

Her head tilted to the side.

"There are plenty of other gestures of affection, if that is what you seek. For example…"

He slowly wound his arms around her and drew her to him. She stood unmoving for a moment, heart thudding in his embrace, then slowly, uncertainly, wrapped her arms around him. He smelt nice, she sighed as his natural scent mingled with the scent of his tea in her nose.

He pulled back and set his forehead against hers.

"See?" he asked softly.

Words existed, but every one Zavi tried to use vanished as she made to reply. To her dismay, he stepped back.

"As to your second concern, I assume your fears stem from your unique countenance?"

 _'Oh divines help me…'_

"I will freely admit, your fur is strange at first…"

 _'If I could just learn Invisibility…'_

"But it is merely a part of you, and that is that. It truly would not stop me if we were to be together."

 _'A lightning bolt would be good… Wait… What?'_

He cleared his throat self-consciously, and had the grace to look away as his cheeks blushed a rosy lavender. She stared, unable to process what she'd heard.

"At the very least, it is an issue for another time," the dunmer announced mercifully. He laughed suddenly. "And besides, we have only known one another for a little over a week. Truly, one of us could be a terrifying ax murderer for all the other knows," he shot her a wolfish leer.

In the face of his humor, she finally found her voice, barking a laugh.

"But I don't like axes," she mockingly complained, gratefully dealing out sarcasm in place of continuing their awkward conversation.

"Alright, but if I discover a mass of bones under the piles in the other room, we are going to have a serious talk."

"Psht," she scoffed. "I'd keep them in the basement, silly!"

He paled visibly.

"You have a basement?" he inquired meekly, afraid to know how much more clutter it contained.

"Oh, but now that you know, I'll have to destroy you," she said in mock seriousness, then laughed.

"The only thing you could destroy is a plate of sweetrolls," he shot back with a smirk.

"Ha! Fine, you win, wastrel!" she spat grinning, making to march away.

He caught her arm as she passed by and whispered softly, "There are many things I think of you, but thinking you are an animal is not, and will never be, one of them," as he pressed his cheek against hers.

"I know," she whispered, sighing in contentment as they stood in tranquil silence for a moment.

"Now, I believe I will make us some tea," he announced, releasing her.

"You never put enough honey in it," she teased, following him out of the room.

"My dear, there is not enough honey in all of Skyrim to suit your liking," he retorted grinning.

Well… she couldn't argue there.

* * *

Venfrie rapped on the door sharply and waited. She heaved a sigh and shifted from foot to foot. Her mind turned back to her home, wondering if the Elder Sister was alright.

The door opened and feline eyes stared out at her quizzically, narrowing.

"May I come in?" Venfrie inquired politely.

One side of Zavi's lip curled up in a snarl as she thought. In the end, she relented and called, "Wastrel, the small female's here."

"The mage child?" replied a voice from within. It took her a moment to realize it belonged to the dunmer, Eclipse.

Venfrie frowned, fighting indignation. She was fifteen and she wasn't _that_ short, for goodness sake! She shook away her thoughts and kept a calm demeanor as the khajiit stood aside to let her pass. At the very least, they were willing to hear her out rather than bash her over the head.

Venfrie tossed the pitiful remains of her torch into the fireplace, which crackled with a merry light, beating back the chill air.

"Sit," offered the khajiit, pointing to a bench along the wall. She did so gratefully as the two turned around chairs from the table and sat.

"What's your crazy family done now?" the khajiit asked with a note of resigned exasperation.

"Zavi!" Eclipse admonished.

"Well why else would she show up here looking like someone put a fish in her boot?" she protested indignantly.

Venfrie couldn't suppress a snicker.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right," Venfrie replied. With no reason left to hide the facts, she told them of her family's intention to resurrect their mother, the Elder Brother's betrayal, and how they were now stuck with a mentally unstable moon goddess who wanted them to help her (as the Elder Sister explained) kill the sun god so that she could rule both the sun and moon. …That or destroy Nirn. One could never quite tell with the deranged.

"So the eclipse is _her_ doing," the dunmer mused.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I have to ask you both for your help again… as well as the city guard," Venfrie said reluctantly. "The majority of my family aren't fighters. Moreover, I think we'd be at a serious disadvantage against her in a magic fight. But her body is mortal, and destroying it will force her to return to her own."

"Why?" Zavi asked, disbelieving.

"Laws of magic," the mage and dunmer answered in unison. The khajiit shrugged, figuring as long as Crazy Face was gone, it didn't matter.

"And if we were to agreed to assist you, do you happen to have any sort of plan?" Eclipse inquired, eye narrowed, tapping the side of a mug of tea.

The girl nodded, and the dunmer gestured for her to proceed.

"Here's what I'm thinking," said Ven, producing charcoal and parchment from her pocket. She moved to the table and unfolded the paper to reveal a remarkably well drawn and detailed map of an area in the volcanic tundra. "Sorry, it's just a rough sketch I did in a few breaths from the mountainside," she apologized as the warriors looked down at it. "Alright, here's the cave entrance, it's kinda hard to see unless you happen to stumble into it. Over here to the left is a patch of fairly flat ground. I can lure the goddess there." She left off the "probably". "On its left there's a dip in the ground. It's angled so that troops could effectively hide in it, but they'd only be able to charge the area from a single point here," she drew an 'x'. "They're going to need a distraction so that the goddess can't blast them all to pieces in the choke point. That's where the two of you come in. There's rocks to the north and south that are close enough and large enough for you to hide behind. Get her attention and let the guard storm her."

Eclipse stared, measuring her calmly.

"Do you have any idea what we would be trying to fight? A goddess, even of the lesser pantheon, is not a trivial matter."

"Believe me, I'm aware. She killed our brother with a wave of her hand and lifted the moon across the sky without effort," Venfrie replied bitterly.

"Well, the moon is her sphere, thus she can easily move it. Her magic is what worries me though," he said thoughtfully. "It will be innate to her, and stronger than can be imagined. The most powerful mage ever to live would seem but a child throwing sticks comparatively. Our only redemption is that she will be forced to filter her power through her mortal form, thus lessening the amount she can use at one time, the magnitude, and the amounts she can use in conjunction without rest for fear of tearing her body asunder."

"Can't I just slit her throat while she sleeps?" Zavi complained, already sick of the talk of mages and magic. "Poison her tea! Yell insults until she leaves?"

Eclipse sighed, placing a hand over his face.

"The Elder Brother guards her fiercely at all times, especially when she sleeps,. " the mage replied, frowning. "As for poison, she would be immune due to her divine blood, er, so to speak."

"What about you, young one?" Eclipse asked, changing the subject. "What will you do once the battle commences? I mean no offense, but you have already admitted to us that you are not… skilled in combat," he amended tactfully. "You would risk grave injury either from ally or goddess in the assault."

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage. Even if I don't, well, it'll be worth it to stop her," the mage replied, steadfast. "I want to help, but I know I'll just be a liability in this scenario, so I'll do my best to stay out of the way and perhaps tend to some of the wounded, if I can."

"Then I'll sneak up behind her at the ambush and slit her throat," the khajiit amended in a mutter, nodding. Then she brightened and began to count ideas on her fingers. "Put enough arrows in her to rival a pin cushion! Find a cliff and push her off it! Smack her with an Elder Scroll!"

"I'll… leave that decision to you," Venfrie replied diplomatically.

"Zavi dear, you are worrying me with your mindset," the dunmer sighed.

She muttered something to the effect of "put you in the basement".

Eclipse gave her a devilish smirk.

Venfrie watched as the two gazed at one another for a moment. Their mood was suddenly somber as they thought.

"We must try," he breathed.

"For everyone's sake," Zavi replied, hand dropping to rest on her dagger hilt.

"Well then, Venfrie," the dunmer said, turning. "I suppose we must ask the Jarl for the aid of his guard."

"Yes, and I can't thank you both enough," Venfrie smiled in gratitude. "I've been thinking how to go about that without getting my family all killed. If you'll follow my lead…"

* * *

Gareth struggled for breath as he shoved past the heavy stone door and slammed it shut behind him. He backed away from the tomb's entrance and pressed against the wall of the circular well in which it sat. He panted, wheezing, as he collapsed to the ground. Mercifully, the damned draugr seemed unwilling or unable to come out after him. Safe for the moment, he looked down and took stock of his injuries.

He let loose a torrent of swears as he saw an ancient-looking arrow lodged between his ribs. Dozens of other cuts both shallow and deep littered his body, but the arrow would spell his death. Already he felt his lung filling with his own blood. Vainly, he tried to rise in a desperate attempt to stagger home to be healed, having long ago used the one healing potion he'd been able to afford. The agony that raged in his side caused him to cry out and abandon the notion as the arrow head still within him tore new wounds.

As his breath wheezed in steadily smaller gasps, his thoughts turned inward. He should have bought the barmaid flowers moons ago. He should have asked and begged her to share a drink with him until she smiled that lovely smile of hers and agreed. Or hit him over the head with a tankard. That would have been fine too. After all, it meant she'd noticed him.

His vision blurred. Gareth wondered if death would hurt. Couldn't be much worse than the damned arrow in him, at any rate. He gazed at the wall opposite him, head lolled to the side. The blurry image of a man shimmered before his eyes. Gareth squinted, it looked like the man was on fire. Well, he reasoned, at least he wasn't having _that_ bad of a day, comparatively.

 _'Do you wish to live?'_ the man asked.

What kind of a stupid question was that?, Gareth grimaced.

 _'Lend to me your body, and I shall heal it. When my task is done, I shall return it unto you whole and yours once more.'_

Right, and his Auntie was a horker.

Actually, that was partly true.

But, hey, Gareth's foggy mind reasoned, why not try and be nice to the man. After all, he _was_ on fire.

"Ssure," he slurred. "Bu' I wanna know who y'are," he insisted. He liked to be on a first name basis with his hallucinations.

 _'I am Krythus, child of Kynareth and Akatosh, given astral flesh by Meridia to ever be a bane to the undead._ _M_ _y sphere of rulership is the sun.'_

Well wasn't that nice.

The man knelt before him, and suddenly Gareth felt blissfully warm. The pain receded as breaths came easier. He closed his eyes and slept deeply, wrapped in warm radiance.

 _'Rest for a time, friend. Soon this will be no more than a memory.'_

Krythus curled onto his side, preparing to rest as his new mortal form acclimated to his celestial nature. A tendril of thought poked at him as he closed his eyes.

Yes, he promised.

He would remind Gareth to buy flowers.

He'd figure out whatever that meant later.

* * *

The great hall was mostly empty, save for the guards posted at the entryway. As the trio approached, they found the Jarl seated upon his throne, glancing over scrolls while his steward stood behind him and his housecarl kept careful watch on their progress.

The warriors and mage halted at the base of the stairs leading to the Jarl's platform.

The housecarl stalked forward, scowling. The dunmer female studied them each in turn, then snapped, "You'd better have a good reason for barging in here. Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors today."

The Jarl glanced up from his scroll, examining the newcomers.

"It's alright Irileth. Let them say what they've come to say. But I warn you all, I've pressing matters to attend, in case you didn't notice the lack of sunlight at dawn. Farmers are already panicking," he announced with a sigh.

"Actually, good Jarl, that's what we've come to you about. We know what's causing the eclipse," Venfrie said, stepping forth.

The Jarl sat forward, a fierce frown wrinkling his forehead.

"Then out with it," he said, both demanding and imploring.

"Yesterday my family was beset by, as incredulous as it may sound, the goddess of Masser."

The Jarl blinked slowly, then spat, "Talk sense girl!"

"It's true," Venfrie replied calmly. "She lifted the moon to the heavens and there it remains until she is satisfied. Whatever her plans may be, I know she needs to die."

"My Jarl," Zavi added. "The girl speaks the truth. I will vouch for her with my own reputation."

"No," the Jarl objected. "If this is a ruse, it will cost you your life. I cannot afford to blindly accept words and promises with my city in danger of falling apart at the stones! First the war, then the damned dragons, now this! Sometimes I fear the gods simply toy with us for their own amusement."

He paused, and took a moment to rub his temples with a sigh.

"Jarl Balgruuf," said the steward softly. "I know this khajiit well. She's often taking bounty notices to exterminate bandits all over the province and lightening the work of our guard because of it. More than that, she's aided almost everyone in town at least once. If she says the girl speaks the truth… then I throw my lot in with her."

"Are you certain, Proventus?"

The balding steward nodded.

The Jarl sighed.

"Well, it seems you have a glowing recommendation child. What do you ask of me then?"

"We beg the aid of some of your troops, as many as you can spare. She can be cast back into Oblivion if her body is destroyed, and this nightmare will be over."

Venfrie sighed, mentally acknowledging the irony of bringing the guard to their home when it was the thing they strived most to avoid. They'd certainly have to move after this.

"And how do you know the moon will return to its proper place?" the Jarl frowned, thoughtfully.

"The gods will see to that, good Jarl. Kynareth especially will be enraged at the interference with the honoring of her festival. They'll ensure the balance is restored," Venfrie replied confidently, hiding the fact that she only _assumed_ this would be the case.

"We will aid in the battle as well, but it will not be an easy task," Eclipse added in the wake of silence that followed.

"You needn't tell _me_ that. This is just what I need," the Jarl sighed. "Proventus, how many can we spare for this folly?"

The steward hastily flipped through scrolls and books piled nearby.

Venfrie closed her eyes and did her own assessment.

"Eleven soldiers," the steward declared.

"Fifteen soldiers," Venfrie chimed, louder than she meant.

"Impossible," Proventus scoffed.

"You have a new unit of archers that just arrived," she replied, brow furrowed in confusion. "They might not have full uniforms yet, but they're still soldiers. If they're good enough to man the outer walls, they're good enough to be dispatched."

The man frowned, indignation turning his cheeks red as he furiously flipped back through his scrolls, rechecking.

"Fifteen, my Jarl," he admitted through clenched teeth.

Ven bowed her head respectfully.

"How did you know that, girl?" the Jarl asked quietly, yet the undertone of a threat lingered.

"Aren't they kind of obvious?" she shrugged, earnestly.

He barked a laugh.

"Fifteen then," he stroked his knotted beard thoughtfully. "I assume you have a plan?" He turned to stare at the khajiit and dunmer, in turn.

"She does," Zavi jerked her thumb in Venfrie's direction, speaking before thinking.

Eclipse frowned and shot her a reproachful look. A Jarl would not find merit in trusting to the plan of one so young and untested.

Zavi merely shrugged, expression asking "what?". After all, it _was_ Venfrie's plan, she reasoned.

"The girl?" the Jarl paused. Silence claimed the hall for a moment, broken only by the crackling of myriad fires in their braziers. "Alright, I'll have commander Caius choose the men for the job. You'll have them at dawn tomorrow, or what passes for it these days," the Jarl announced, looking at the russet robed female thoughtfully.

"My Jarl, shouldn't we send out a scout to confirm their outrageous claims? A goddess indeed! And one I've never heard of to boot!" the housecarl spat.

"We have few enough at the moment, and I believe none are skilled enough for the task. This day, I will trust in the character of my people."

With that the trio was dismissed, and ushered out of the hall. The unspoken disbelief at their success went unvoiced.

Venfrie fingered her amulet, ordering her thoughts to contact the Elder Sister later.

Zavi and Eclipse sighed. They would need to try and come up with dozens of different scenarios to deal with whatever arose during tomorrow's battle.

"I'll make tea," Zavi announced. "My own blend! Strong enough to punch a horse!"

"Punch a-" Ven began.

"It's best not to think too hard about what Zavi says sometimes," Eclipse interjected.

"You can ignore Eclipse," Zavi retorted lightly. "He's mean."

Venfrie laughed for the first time in days.


	10. The Fury of a Deity

Chapter 10

The Fury of a Deity

Venfrie led the way down the mountain path, playing the part of the guide. The troops marched double file behind her, muttering over the morning's briefing on the strategy and the incredulous prospect of fighting a goddess. Their officer, Arden, walked at the front of the columns, hand resting casually on his sword hilt as he scanned the area around them. Zavi and Eclipse brought up the rear, side by side.

A long evening of tea and planning left both feeling slightly more confident in the battle to come, but no less wary of their opponent's vast destructive power.

Eclipse frowned, silently sullen. Even with the soldiers they had, defeating the goddess would be difficult to say the least. He glanced toward Zavi, steadfastly trudging forward with a heedless confidence that troubled him. With a sigh, he tried to quell the fear in his heart. Now that his days were filled with her earnest nature, wit, and zeal, the thought of losing her in the coming battle gnawed at him. He bit his lip, realizing that for the first time in years he had someone precious to him that he did not want to lose. Admitting it to himself was bittersweet.

"Hey," interrupted Zavi with an elbow to his ribs. "It'll be fine. We'll punch her in the face and call it a day. So stop looking like we march to our graves," she finished lightly with a humorous smirk.

He forced a smile. "Promise me you will be careful," he insisted, touching her arm gently.

She paused and looked at him quizzically, humor gone.

"I will," she vowed softly with a nod. "You just better remember to duck when she starts throwing magic."

"Ha, have no fear of that," he returned.

They continued on, but the words unspoken vast outnumbered the ones voiced aloud, and each syllable unsaid weighed heavily upon them both.

* * *

Krythus stood upon the mountain ledge, peering down into the valley below. His voluminous ruby hued pants and shirt snapped in the chill breeze. A mane of hair to rival his sister's was tied back into submission as it rippled in alternating shades of crimson and mahogany, heedless of the wind. He surveyed the land calmly, taking care to shield his presence from both sight and his sister's scrying as subtle flames shimmered along his seemingly molten skin, casting a faint light on the mountain stones beside him. His calculating gaze noted the movement of a regiment of troops marching down the winding path as he closed his amethyst eyes and subtly felt for the resonance of his sister's mind, confirming her location. Krythus frowned at what he felt. A pulsing malevolence, dark and haunting, danced within her mind. It seemed the eons had indeed turned her venomous, he frowned. A twinge of pain shot through him as memories of their now forsaken bond flowed through his thoughts.

He sighed and sat upon the desolate stones, mind roiling like the storm-wracked sea. Reflexively, he rubbed his chest, fingers circling over his heart. Another battle with his sister loomed like a storm on the horizon. The taste was bitter on his tongue. He could not help but loathe taking up his blade again. It felt as if every time he wielded it, he lost more and more of what was precious to him.

What would it cost him this time?

* * *

Zavi signaled from behind her pile of boulders as two guards squatted behind her, mail jingling like tiny bells as they settled. Eclipse waved from the other end of a flat field of hard packed dirt. Two guards already knelt behind him in the cover of a nest of stone. Venfrie nodded as she surveyed the area, confident everyone was hidden from sight. Their three archers saluted from a nearby ridge, then returned to laying flat on their stomachs to disappear in the sparse bushes. Arden crouched in the gully with the rest of his seven men, blades drawn and ready. He rose and nodded to the mage before returning to his hiding place. Venfrie nodded, then ducked into the cave to flush their quarry.

* * *

Venfrie paused for a brief moment inside the cave to take a deep breath, then trudged forward. She fingered the amulet around her neck, quietly asking Julianos to lend her wisdom in this endeavor.

The Elder Sister met her beyond the entry room. Ven nodded, affirming that all was ready.

"I'll draw the Elder Brother away," the woman stated. "You just be sure to move quickly after."

Venfrie nodded again as the Elder Sister vanished down the halls.

She followed, making her way down into the corridors, and stopped before she reached the corridor to the Elder Brother's room. Pressing herself against the wall, ensconced in shadow, she waited. She took deep, calm breaths, belying the rising apprehension in her stomach. Almost instantly, the Elder Sister and Brother flew from the room, darting for the cave's deepest section. Venfrie waited for the slow count of three, then dashed forward and knocked hastily on the door, looking distraught and breathless.

The door swung open silently.

In the center of the room, the goddess stood with a majestic bearing. Venfrie bowed and hurried forward.

"Eminence," she gasped. "Outside… soldiers…"

"What?" the goddess asked calmly, response uttered low.

Venfrie knelt, playing the part of the devoted, enthralled follower.

"Eminence please! They've been hunting us for ages. No one is as strong as you, my lady. I fear none but you have the power to stop them," she looked up, eyes pleading. "Please, Your Eminence, protect us, your loyal children."

The goddess thought for a moment, then barked a laugh, a malicious grin spreading over her face.

"So, these pathetic mortals have come to attempt to harm my loyal subjects? Absurd! I'll slay them all in the time of a breath! Then let the world know their folly. Come," she demanded. "Show me."

Venfrie jumped up and bowed before spinning around and trotting out the door as the goddess strode quickly behind her. The girl smiled in her mind. Sometimes honesty _was_ the best policy.

* * *

Zavi nocked a black arrow with an evil-looking broad-head. Its brethren sat sharpened and ready in her quiver. She set the bow in her lap, feeling its unfamiliar weight. Not for the first time, she lamented the fact that her orchish bow remained at home, traded for its stronger ebony counterpart. A subtle blue glow danced along its black surface, attesting to its powerful ability to damage an enemy's magical energies with each arrow. Still, she frowned at it, hoping she'd practiced enough to acclimate to its heavier draw weight and unique nature. With a sigh, she glanced up at the sky as time crept on, noting the handful of stars that struggled to shine in the twilight haze.

She looked at the men behind her and said something she hoped was encouraging. Yet she couldn't help but wish that it was Eclipse at her back instead.

Her eyes caught movement from the cave entrance as first Venfrie, then the goddess emerged. They stopped in the center of the ambush.

* * *

"I don't understand," Venfrie muttered, brows furrowed. "They were just here…" She turned around in a circle, pretending to search. Her eyes settled on the ridge concealing the archers. "What is that?" the girl asked, drawing the woman's gaze away from the soldiers on the ground, lest they be spotted.

Aeternia frowned and followed her gaze.

"Whatever you saw, little mortal, it is gone now," the goddess stated, irritation seeping into her voice.

Venfrie turned and stared at the divine pleadingly, like a child wanting a parent to check under the bed for monsters. She noted Zavi rising from her hiding place, bow fully drawn, but stared at the goddess resolutely, determined not to give the feline away.

"Your Eminence, I swear!" she cried softly, deftly stalling while the khajiit took aim.

"Worry not, little mortal," she soothed, almost kindly, tussling the girl's hair. "My power is more than enough to ensure-"

The goddess broke off mid-sentence and spun to her right, unsheathing the blade at her side as the thrum of a bowstring resounded. A black arrow sped forth and glanced off her upturned blade, embedding in her left shoulder.

She screamed, rage and indignation coloring extraordinary pain.

It was as much of a signal as anyone needed.

Eclipse charged from his hiding place, guards alongside him. The woman spun at the sound of the soldier's clanking footsteps. She bared her teeth in a feral snarl and shoved Venfrie aside with the hilt of her blade, far out of the way of the attacking men. The goddess laughed, humor coloring madness.

Eclipse yelled a war cry in the still air as he brought his sword up. She sneered and sidestepped the overhead slash and returned his attack with two of her own, causing him to dart away. He swore at his own short-sightedness as he stepped back into range, wishing his akaviri katana were made to parry a blade without being sheared in half. The two guards from Eclipse's side kept the goddess' attention as Zavi's two moved to surround the goddess. Azure light danced around the divine as she fought, deftly keeping both men in check. But her rage boiled forth and became her greatest weapon as she screamed, and with a single fluid sweep of her sword that touched naught but air, threw the first two men farther than Eclipse could see in the darkness. He cringed as twin solid thuds met his ears. Zavi's soldiers were the next to fly, followed by a splash in the nearby river.

Aeternia turned to see Arden with the remainder of the guards in formation behind her, then paused, stared at them, and laughed anew. The marrow froze in their bones at the sound.

"Tell me, mortals," she harangued. "Precisely what chance do you believe you stand against me? Your kind are no more than bugs scampering beneath an overturned rock."

A black arrow flew through the air. The goddess turned, a smug smile on her face. The arrow met the azure light and cartwheeled away as Eclipse realized precisely what the luminescence was: a barrier. The dunmer's stomach lurched with a dreadful realization.

The goddess was toying with them.

"Do you truly believe I would fall for the same scheme twice, mortal? Foolish. Though by all means, feel free to waste as many arrows to the folly as you like."

Zavi snarled at her and fired another arrow to the same effect.

"Take heart, little mortal. After all, I seem to be unable to use this arm…" she lifted her blade and touched a finger to the arrow shaft as crimson liquid oozed slowly from the wound, soaking into her inky gown.

With that, she smirked at the khajiit and gave a contemptuous wave of her sword.

Zavi went flying.

Arden glanced to the dunmer, noting he seemed momentarily stunned. The guardsman steeled himself and charged toward the goddess, unleashing a torrent strikes that many a bandit had fallen to over the years. She scoffed as she blocked each of them, returning his efforts in kind as she forced him back. Sweat pooled on Arden's brow despite the chill air as he blocked the twisting strikes of her sword. With a rapid gesture, he signaled his archers to fire without heed of hitting anyone else.

"Foolish," the goddess laughed.

Arden rushed forward, dropping his sword and throwing his arms around the deity, locking her in a crushing embrace. Caught by surprise, Aeternia stared at him speechlessly.

"Strike her! Strike her now!" he shouted to his men as arrows whizzed past them, cursedly glancing off the swirling barrier.

The soldiers charged, swords bared, ready to end this nightmare.

"My, my, aren't you adorable," she smirked as she gazed at Arden. "Do you truly believe my power so limited that I _require_ the use of my arms to guide my magic?"

The amusement in her tone made his blood run cold. Arden's eyes bulged as he felt an unseen force coalesce around him, and with a fluid movement, the goddess launched them both backwards, beyond the reach of the oncoming soldiers and their biting blades. Time became meaningless as he stared into her black orbs, tinted with a dark passion. He felt his arms release her of their own accord as he fought to no avail. Her blade seemed to hover, loyally waiting for its master's return as she released it, its tip alighting the soil.

She smiled warmly, tracing the outline of his cheek with the backs of her fingers. It sewed terror deeper than any threat of death he had ever faced.

"You shall be the first," she proclaimed. Fearsome canines sprouted from her upper and lower jaw as she leered and grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back and exposing his throat. She reared back and for a horrifying moment, Arden saw not a woman, but a wolf given human form. Then she struck, biting into the side of his neck, fangs cutting through muscle and sinew alike with the ease of a blade. Arden screamed, a low, guttural sound echoing across the barren land.

In a brief instant, it was over, and she threw him like a broken toy onto the ground. The other soldiers remained fixed in their positions, the terror emanating from them palpable. The archers from the ridge trotted in and took up position behind their brothers, finally realizing their arrows were useless as they drew short blades. Aeternia smiled again, fingers curling around her blade as she sauntered toward them, the same haunting promise dancing in her eyes as Arden's steaming blood dripped from her mouth. Rejoining them on the battlefield, she lifted her sword tip to point at them and licked her lips.

"Now, little mortals. Which of you shall be next?"

* * *

Zavi flew over the tundra, gritting her teeth as she tried to get her bearings, glad to find that she was at least free to move after the initial shock wave barreled into her. She twisted her body, trying desperately to be able to land at a better angle. Swearing between clenched teeth, she hit the ground feet first with jarring force, throwing herself into a roll before losing control and bouncing off the dirt to land heavily on her side. A sickening crack echoed through the air causing Zavi to gag. For a moment, her lungs forgot how to breathe, and all she focused on was trying to get air past her lips.

Slowly, she rolled onto her back, fervently hoping her ears deceived her as she finally took a shuddering breath. With a sense of dread, she looked down, and quickly checked her ribs, arms, and shoulders for broken bones, then sat up and did the same with her hips and legs. Eyes wide, she looked down again, seeking the source of the sickening sound. With a shuddering laugh, she held up her left hand, still clutching her bow. Well, at least half of it, anyway. Zavi tossed the remains of the elegant weapon over her shoulder and rose steadily to her feet.

"Alright. Which divine do I thank for walking away from that one?" She paused. "You know what? Never mind. I've had enough of the divines for a lifetime," she grumbled to herself as she trudged back toward the fight.

* * *

Venfrie's whole body shook as she crept up silently to where Arden lay. The man's eyes were wild and his breath came in short, quick gasps. The mage bit her lip and set her trembling hands near the horrifying wound. A faint golden light glimmered from her fingers as she tried to heal the man.

The chaos of battle still raged across the field. She could hear swords clashing and men shouting and screaming. The girl shook her head sharply and forced herself to block it all out. She had to focus. If nothing else, she was determined to be useful somehow. Even if the goddess caught her healing "the enemy", the girl resolved that she could lie and tell the divine she thought he could provide information.

Ven barked a quivering laugh as the bleeding finally abated. Low to the ground, she crept back to her hiding place behind a boulder and planned her rout to another injured soldier.

As she crept along the ground, she made a solemn vow. If she had to use shadow and deception all of her life to do what was right, she would do so without apology. As least then she was useful.

* * *

Eclipse stared in horror as he watched Zavi sail through the air. He couldn't breathe. Everything within him demanded that he run to her and use every scrap of magic he had to aid her.

"Zavi!" he screamed, voice cracking.

But the shouts and cries of the soldiers wrenched his attention back to the fight at hand. He knew he had to finish this, no matter his wishes, and would have to trust in Zavi's own abilities to pull herself through. Eclipse screamed in rage and charged at the goddess, snatching up a forsaken steel sword from the ground as he went.

He swung in an overhead arc with blinding speed with first one blade, then the other. Her sword shuddered at the force of the impacts as she blocked. A war cry tore from his lips as flames swirled around him, the magical manifestation of his fury. He lashed out again and again, heedless of the fact that his blades merely glanced off the azure barrier as it pulsed and swirled, mingling with his own spiraling flames. The soldiers stood momentarily frozen in awe at the sight.

"You unsound, disparaging, resentful wretch!" he spat, accentuating each word with a strike. "How dare you impinge upon our world! Begone with you! You will never again harm the woman I love!"

The perpetual sneer vanished, replaced by wide-eyed shock as if the words had struck her.

"The woman you-" Aeternia cried out, sword dropping from unfeeling fingers as she grasped her head. A shock wave rippled from her, hurling the soldiers and Eclipse back.

 _'He loved you.'_ the voice whispered to her from within.

 _'He would have spent eternity with you.'_

"Stop it," she demanded.

 _'Yet you drew your blade against him.'_

"No," she protested.

 _'The very one you loved.'_

Eclipse pushed himself up to kneeling, intending to strike, but froze, unable to comprehend what he saw. Shimmering silver swirled upon the goddess's skin like moonlight on a night-cloaked sea as she fell to her knees. Amethyst eyes turned to him slowly, tears dropping to the ground like twin stars glimmering in the dark. Behind her gaze, he felt the weight of ages.

"Flee," she pleaded softly.

An orchish dagger hurdled through the air, spinning end over end toward the deity, only to be met by an unseen force as she lifted her hand. Eclipse desperately searched for the source of the projectile, hoping against all odds. His breath caught as Zavi appeared beside him and without a word, grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.

"You must flee," Illaria said again with greater urgency, pain tingling her voice. "I cannot hold this shadow back for long. Go!"

Her arm swept through the air once more, but instead of crushing force, the soldiers, dunmer and khajiit flew swiftly and gently across the river, landing on the mountain path from whence they came.

Illaria collapsed with a murmur, mortal flesh quivering. Tenebrous coils snaked along her flesh, cloaking her once more in their dark embrace. Venfrie stepped forward, a tremor in her step. She knelt and set the goddess's head upon her lap as the woman groaned and touched her head.

* * *

Krythus stood, trying to obtain a better view, certain there was some fault with his mortal eyes. Rage burned within him, yet as fervently as he tried to keep it stoked, it melted away as he saw the tainted being his sister had become. Much as he would have liked, he could not tear his eyes away from the battle raging in the valley below.

His hand clutching the blade trembled. Slowly, he shook his head from side to side, trying to deny the twisted being before him. Curse all the shadows, this could not be what his sister had become. Deep down, he was forced to acknowledge that he longed for the mortals to claim victory and spare him from having to face her.

Yet as he watched, his breath froze in his throat. For a moment, his sister's form shimmered, and regained some of its former radiance. With a gesture, she cast the combatants safely away from her, then collapsed, as if the deed took all of her strength. His hand shook so violently, he nearly dropped his blade as suddenly his rage seemed irrelevant in the face of what he saw.

Unable, or perhaps unwilling, to fight the need, he warped space around him until he stood before her still-beautiful form.

* * *

Eclipse pressed the cloth against the side of Arden's neck as the man moaned. Tendrils of golden magic streamed from his fingertips, offering a small amount of healing aid, but to little avail. Another soldier tore the sash from his own armor and used it to tie the cloth firmly to the wound. Two other guardsmen lay upon the ground, blood streaming from their necks as their brethren rushed to aid them. The dunmer swore as he noted only four of the soldiers remained able to stand on their feet, meaning that of the fifteen they started the battle with, only seven had survived.

In a frantic maelstrom of torn shirts and healing magics, the most critical wounds were treated before the battered party desperately tried to limp away, hoping to leave both sight and range of the destructive goddess while they still drew breath. Arden stumbled feverishly onward, supported by Zavi and Eclipse, as another of the bitten men managed to hobble with only the aid of one of his brothers in arms. Yet the last man to feel the goddess's fangs was pallid and shaking, and had to be carried by means of a makeshift stretcher fashioned from two branches and a number of the guard's armor sashes. At least, Zavi thought glumly, she now understood why they wore the unusual articles.

Despite fatigue, they plodded on, the only light courtesy of Eclipse's magic. Their progress remained painfully slow, taciturn silence kept equally as they supported the wounded and made time for them to stop and catch their breath. With each step, the halo of false rays hung over their head, mocking their failure as they returned to Whiterun.

* * *

"Leave us, child," Krythus bade the girl as she stared open-mouthed at him. His molten flesh cast a soft, flickering light as tendrils of flame glided along it.

"Go, little one," he reiterated firmly as she continued to sit unmoving.

Slowly, she nodded and stood, skirting past him as if she feared he would sprout another head and snap her up at any moment. The child then ran, disappearing from sight down a nearby cave entrance. He gave her no further thought as he knelt and touched his sister's brow, then stroked her soft hair. Even now, her silver radiance faded, replaced by web of shadowy tendrils accompanied by a tangible malevolence.

"Sister," he breathed, the word catching in his throat.

Dark orbs snapped open as she sneered.

"Fool."

He had barely enough time to leap away as her blade darted for his throat.

"Well played, dear brother. Sending mortals to do your work for you? Tell me, how did you think they would fare?" she jeered.

He frowned. Did she believe him to be responsible for the mortal's actions? Curse it all.

"Nay, this was there own endeavor, but I fear my words to the contrary would ring false in you ears regardless, thus I will save myself the effort."

"Well, if that's the case," she rose and leapt for him again, blade slashing for his torso. "You could simply die, and save _me_ the effort."

He gritted his teeth as their blades met, the clang reverberating off the stones.

"What is this, sister? What madness has taken hold of you?"

She bared her teeth in a vengeful grin.

"Perhaps it was the eons spent bound in a broken body! Tell me, dear brother, how has Mother been since she put a blade in my chest?" she spat, venom dripping from the words.

"Your malice is misplaced," he returned, ire boiling within him again as he stepped back, meeting another strike of her blade. "Do not dare forget that I shared the same punishment!"

"Because you murdered my sister!" she screamed, a flurry of strikes ringing together into a single warbling note.

"And I shall ever bear the pain for the deed! But your damnable envy began every moment of sorrow and agony after it! Had you simply been content with the powers you were granted, she would yet live! And I would not stand before this wrathful monstrosity you have become!"

Their blades clashed, locking together in a deadly embrace.

Krythus's face was set in a snarl as he pressed back against her. Somehow she was far stronger than he remembered from their previous battle. Yet he could not fathom how.

She leapt back and darted around him, seeking an advantage in their stalemate. He matched her movements, verbal bandy abandoned. He couldn't rid himself of the sensation that something was horribly wrong. There was no way she could have attained such power from mortals. That only left...

His eyes widened with a terrible understanding as he finally paid heed to the necklace -nay, collar- bound around his sister's neck. The leering face of Hircine etched upon the metal affirmed his fears.

Rage burst forth as he blocked another strike, torrents of fire surged around them, setting the very stones aflame. Damn him! He snarled as he swore to rip Hircine apart with every ounce of strength he possessed. His anger for her past deeds still smoldered, but in the face of this atrocity, he found that nothing else mattered to him.

"Losing control, my dear?" she mocked, laughing.

"You must fight him, my love. Come back to me!" he pleaded.

She winced as if the words pained her.

"Fight him!" he shouted.

She shook her head, sable hair rippling with the effort.

"Die!" she cried, her blade hurtling downward.

He sidestepped and with all the speed he could muster, slashed at her weapon hand, blade biting into her fingers and wrist. With a cry of astonishment and pain, she reflexively released the blade. He surged forward and used his body to pin hers against a stone pillar jutting from the ground. With her left arm already incapacitated by the broken shaft of an arrow, he needed only still her right. He grabbed her wrist, her warm blood slick in his grip.

"Forgive me," he whispered as his right hand dropped his blade and latched onto the dark collar. Lightning lanced from the metal, rending his body with brutal agony. Her screams mingled with his as he stabbed at the object with every scrap of magic he could muster, uncaring if the effort shattered his mortal form. Too late he realized his folly as the artifact deftly deflected his efforts and returned them in kind, slicing open his flesh with a myriad of invisible knives. He stumbled backwards from the force, releasing his hold on his sister in the process.

She wasted no time and snatched up his discarded blade. He watched as she lifted it above her head, determined to put an end to their struggle. Yet her hand trembled, as if the blade suddenly weighed far more than she could manage. Amethyst glittered in her eyes for a moment, fighting desperately. With an anguished cry, she collapsed, blade falling from her fingers as she clawed at her head. He scrambled forward, barely managing to catch her before she collided with the cold stones.

He cradled her in his arms gently, their twin amethyst eyes meeting. Weakly, she touched his mind with hers and it terrified him to realize this was all the strength she could muster. Desperately, he tried to wrap his mind around her, but it was like trying to contain wisps of smoke with a shawl. All he could do was let her draw upon the steady strength of his own body as it dripped crimson onto her flesh.

 _'_ _S_ _hatter this form._ _Please!_ ' she begged. _'_ _I cannot stop this madness_ _._ '

 _'You know that I cannot do that. I will not,'_ he refused.

 _'_ _Such a fool I was to think I could thwart him.'_ An agonized guilt suffused her mind before she suppressed the throng of memories to continue.

 _'I know not if_ _Hircine's control extends unto my true self,_ _but if it does, then wandering Masser as his eternal puppet seems a far better path than sewing chaos for mortalkind.'_

 _'_ _No_ _…'_ Krythus breathed _._

 _'_ _Neither of us have the strength to shatter this cursed collar,'_ she replied solemnly.

 _'Not alone, no, but combine your strength with mine and let us rend it from you!'_

Her mind laughed without mirth.

 _'The shadow commands the vast majority of my strength, my magic. Now twice have I challenged its hold upon me, and each time leaves me weaker than the last. There is no time left.'_

 _'Our mother-'_

 _'Is no doubt still filled with thoughts of hatred for me, and rightly so. She will dismiss this as my own machinations and say that I was aided by my father's magic. You know as well as I that she always favored you. It would be futile.'_

He shook his head slowly, unable to accept what she asked of him.

 _'Please, if ever you loved me, destroy me while I am still myself. I know it is unfair of me to ask you to bear yet another burden for my sake, but I have no one else but you.'_

 _'No,'_ he replied firmly. _'I will find a way to free you. Then when I inform our mother on Hircine's damnable machinations, she will rain forth her wrath upon him, not you, and he shall rue the day he e'er laid his hands upon you.'_

His thumb caressed her cheek as they fell into silence, minds intertwined, simply reveling in the other's presence. To each it felt as if they had been held beneath the ocean and could at last draw a breath of air. Yet the moment faded quickly as he felt her consciousness sinking into darkness once more, and fought feverishly to keep her with him. Her mind reached out, brushing against him in the equivalent of placing her hand upon his cheek.

 _'The wrongs I have committed against you are unforgivable. I know that, but still I…'_ she paused, fighting to maintain control. _'Please, just know that I love you, and do not heed a single word that cursed shadow breathes,'_ she implored.

 _'Illaria…'_

But without another word, she was overtaken, like the moon subsumed by the night sky. He grimaced at the cruel forgery of his sister's form in his arms. Sorrowfully, he touched her cheek for but a moment as she came awake, then vanished with his blade, leaving Aeternia to howl in rage.

* * *

The Jarl sat cross-legged upon his throne, thinking over everything presented in the report. Zavi and Eclipse waited patiently for the man to speak, feeling as if they watched a hot spring preparing to hurl its scalding fury at them. As the moments eked by, the man's face grew redder, a maelstrom of wrath building behind a calm facade. Yet when he spoke, it was quiet, contained.

"Proventus, have a commendation drawn up for the men who were killed. They deserve to be remembered for their bravery."

"Yes, my Jarl," the steward replied.

"I will see the men who survived awarded personally." The Jarl sighed and shifted on his throne, rubbing his face with his hand.

"This bodes ill for all of Skyrim," he muttered, then called to his steward again. "I'll need you to compile letters to all of the holds as well. They need to be informed of what's going on here, and they deserve to know. Also ask them for any soldiers they can spare. I know it's a long shot to get any, but we must try."

"Of course sir."

"As for the two of you," the Jarl announced, turning his focus to Zavi and Eclipse. "I will need you to travel to the College of Winterhold and seek out any information you can. If anyone can give us insight into how to kill a goddess, they can."

Eclipse saw Zavi about to protest and subtly grabbed her arm.

But the Jarl did not miss her near outburst and continued with, "After all, it was the two of you and that mage who requested my spare troops. I feel it only fair that I be able to ask this of you in return. I will need all of my couriers inform the other holds. In fact, I would also like you to take the missive to Winterhold and inform them of the situation, since you'll be going there anyway."

Eclipse frowned, but kept his irritation in check. The Jarl had a point, but he couldn't help but resent being ordered like a servant. After all, the Jarl might as well have placed a dagger to their throats for all the freedom they had to refuse him. He and Zavi exchanged glances that acknowledged the fact as they subtly sighed in unison.

"Very well, Jarl Balgruuf, we will do as you ask," Eclipse replied, amending the last word to a more complementary term than his mind provided.

"Good, I'll have the missive delivered to you as soon as it's completed," his voice softened as he continued. "For now though, you should get some rest. From what my men reported, it couldn't have been easy battling such a nightmarish creature." He paused to rub his face. "Well, it might not be much, but I'll at least pay the carriage driver at the stables to transport you at dawn... or what passes for it nowadays. That should both ease and hasten your journey."

"Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf," Eclipse replied, stowing his pride as he dipped his head in a minuscule bow.

"One last thing," the nord called as they turned to leave. "What became of your little tactician? I hope the girl wasn't hurt," he added softly.

"No, my Jarl, she wasn't hurt. She mostly just observed the battle. Her job was to lure the goddess and provided the distraction we needed to attack her." Zavi replied, after a pause, then added, "She's just staying close to her family right now."

"I understand," the man replied. "If you see her again, tell her I wish to speak with her. I would like to hear what insight she can share about the battle."

Zavi agreed, and with a parting thanks, they were finally dismissed.

"Well, that was fun," Zavi remarked with a sarcastic twist of her lips as they made their way back through the streets to her home.

"Yes indeed," he sullenly agreed, shivering in the chill.

"Wow, I've never seen you mad before," she mused, tempted to investigate this new development by antagonizing him further.

"I know that look, my dear," he sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I must ask that you refrain from whatever course of action you intend."

"Psht, you're no fun," she teased, curling her arm around his waist. "I'm in trouble and I didn't even get to say anything..."

"Perhaps if you learned to better control your facial expressions…"

"It was a good one too!" she continued, heedless.

He smiled, shaking his head as they stopped at her front door.

"I should get back to the inn," Eclipse sighed.

"Already?" Zavi asked, disappointed.

"Well, the burly gentleman in the room next to mine snores rather profoundly, as soon as he finishes imbibing copious amounts of mead for the night. I would like to be able to rest before he does."

Zavi thought for a moment, frowning.

"Why don't you just stay here then? I can drag all the things out of the guest room, and you can get some peace."

The dunmer bit his lip. "I thank you, but I could not impose upon you like that."

She glared silently.

He fought desperately not to laugh as he imagined her thinking a phrase concerning him, the word stupid, and possibly a fish in a boot.

"But I suppose if you insist…" he relented, a smile tugging at his lips. "I would be very grateful for a reprieve."

"Right!" Zavi tossed her head in victory with a smirk as she unlocked her door and led the way inside.

* * *

Venfrie bit her lip and pulled her hood low as she moved through Whiterun's streets, careful to stay out of the pools of light cast by roaring braziers and torches alike. Her caution proved unnecessary as she remained unchallenged. It seemed that in the eyes of the guard, she was no more than another stranded festival-goer waiting for the carriage to return and escort her from the city.

She stopped before the familiar unlit doorway and knocked gently. The door opened and she was greeted by a scowling feline face.

"Eclipse, the small female is back! How rude would it be if I closed the door?"

"Very!" yelled a sharp reprimand.

"Fine," Zavi moaned exasperatedly then motioned for Venfrie to enter.

The mage ducked inside, giving her thanks and politely declining an offered seat.

"I can't stay long," she said by way of an apology. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I had to come here again. You're probably sick of seeing me."

Eclipse saw Zavi about to loose a no doubt scathing affirmation and quickly intervened.

"Why _did_ you come here, young one?"

"Where do I begin?" the girl muttered, then heaved a sigh.

"After the goddess cast us from the battlefield seems as good a place as any," Eclipse provided, not unkindly.

Ven barked a laugh.

"Well, I met the sun god. That was fun," she smiled wryly. "He just appeared out of thin air."

"Are you certain?" Eclipse asked, leaning forward.

"Given the circumstances? I'm fairly sure. That and the fact that he looked like he was on fire and didn't care."

"Oh good, another deity. That's just what I wanted," Zavi sulked.

"Me too, believe me," Ven agreed. "The good news is, Aeternia seems to need time to sleep for now, but we're worried what she might do when she wakens, so the Elder Sister made you this," she said, offering up an amulet of Julianos. "We can use it to communicate," she explained the details of how to use it, then seeing their faces, hastily added, "This isn't us asking for help, or trying to come up with another plan. You've already done enough for us, we don't expect or ask that you do any more. This is just in case something goes terribly wrong and you need to be warned before you have a raging goddess on your doorstep."

"What do you all intend to do?" Eclipse inquired softly, taking hold of the amulet.

"For now, we're just going to try and stay out of the way as much as possible and let her do whatever she wants. Who knows, maybe if she kills the sun god and takes over his dominion, she really will leave. At this point, I'm afraid that's all we can do," she cast her eyes down, despair and resignation warring for domination.

"Hope Snarky Face leaves? That's like putting a fish in front of three bears and hoping they don't eat it!" Zavi protested.

Venfrie gave a forlorn shrug.

"We can't fight her. And I'm afraid I'm all out of ideas, unless you two have any?"

"Run!" Zavi insisted. "Run far away!"

Ven shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that."

"It always is, with you," Zavi snarled in exasperation.

"Several of our older family members belonged to the Mage's Guild before its dissolution," Venfrie continued. "Most were instructors, some only students, but they consider it their duty to see this through and help protect the rest of Skyrim from this nightmare. They refuse to leave. To them, it's like breaking a solemn vow."

"Commendable, but unwise," Eclipse stated.

"I can't disagree with you there," Venfrie responded. "As for the rest of us, well… We can't abandon our family to face this alone any more than I'm guessing you two could abandon each other."

"I don't know," Zavi smirked. "He makes fun of me if I eat more than three sweetrolls."

"That is because you attempted to flatten them and inhale them all at once!" Eclipse protested.

Venfrie laughed, then listened to the crackling blaze as it snapped and roared in the hearth. She hated the question she desperately wanted to ask and stared at the floor before murmuring, "How are the men… the ones that… survived?"

Eclipse and Zavi exchanged solemn glances.

"The priestesses were able to heal most of the men, but the ones who were bitten…" Eclipse sighed and trailed off. "Their bodies resist any attempt to heal them beyond staunching the bleeding. One of the men took to a fever shortly after we got him to the temple. He did not last long after that. The Jarl is furious, to say the least."

The girl was silent for a moment, biting her lip.

"He didn't… punish you did he? It was my fault for devising the plan after all, and asking for troops."

"You cannot be blamed for this, child. You have fought this madness thrust upon us at every turn and done your best to set things right. We all made our own choices and did what we had to do," Eclipse replied.

"He has a point, female," Zavi admitted. "Plans always turn useless in the end, but planning in itself is vital."

"Zavi dear, that was almost wise," Eclipse smiled.

"Quiet, you," she rolled her eyes wryly.

The three stood for a moment more, knowing neither what to say nor do next.

"I should… get back before anyone notices," Venfrie hesitantly muttered, eyes downcast. "Thank you again."

"One last thing," Zavi added. "The Jarl said to tell you he'd like to speak with you about the battle."

As she acknowledged and pulled open the door, Eclipse called out to her.

"It was not your fault."

She smiled solemnly, and faded into the darkness.

* * *

The Elder Brother stood, watching over Aeternia as she finally relented to sleep. Slumber calmed her face, softening her perpetual animosity until she resembled a modicum of her former beauty. For a moment, she smiled sweetly, and whispered words inaudible. He sighed softly, and for the first time wondered if his actions had been worth it. He still yearned to be at his goddess's side, to revel in her power and have the world tremble before them, yet… With a pang of sorrow, he recalled Illaria as he had seen her so many times, lying upon the red stones of Masser. He found that he missed those moments terribly as he remembered her soft voice, kind words and sweet laughter. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if it had all been a ruse, deceiving him into freeing her, but another part of him wholly refused to believe her tender affections were a lie. Yet he remained intrigued by moments when Aeternia would pause, gain a silver sheen, and speak reminiscent of her old self before regressing to hostility once more.

The khajiit was no fool. It might have taken him time to realize, but he knew a daedric artifact when he saw one, and the macabre collar about her neck was indisputably one. He was unfamiliar with the device itself, but it bore Hircine's image, and the dark resonance of a Prince's power. He gritted his teeth in frustration. It was clear that the prince had a hand in all of this madness. The exasperated khajiit paced softly, a snarl upon his face. In truth, he lamented the loss of what Illaria had been, but he'd come too far, the culminations of decades of research and practice now quite literally laying before him as the goddess of Masser slumbered atop a bed of soft furs. He placed a hand over his eyes. There was no going back now, not for him. For better or worse, he would stand beside her as the world turned to chaos around them. The khajiit laughed silently. After all, without her protection, he would already be dead from his family's wrath. His power might be vast, but they far outnumbered him.

At the very least, he vowed, he would never be left with nothing again, never be forced to scrounge in heaps of filth to find a meal. He would rule, his name striking fear into the hearts of mortal kind. Well, he amended with a cynical grin, if he had a name worth uttering. Perhaps he should craft a new one for himself in the days to come- or nights, as it were. It made no difference to him either way.

* * *

Arden tossed and turned, unconsciously casting off his blankets and the cool cloth upon his brow. His eyes snapped open as he panted in the darkness. It took him longer than he would have liked to determine that he was in the Temple of Kynareth. His blood felt like it was on fire. With a grimace, he clutched at his throat.

Whispers floated through him like remnants of a half remembered dream. He turned to and fro, blearily trying to determine the source. There was someone… calling him. Someone very important. He couldn't stay here. The voice whispered tantalizing words, but too maddeningly soft for him to discern. But he needed it.

Arden pushed himself up from his cot, no more able to resist the compulsion than demand his heart stop beating. He staggered, unseeing, out beneath the gloaming sky. There was something he had to do. But he couldn't remember. Perhaps a few more steps would clear his mind.

Up atop the ramparts of Whiterun's city wall with no knowledge of how he'd gotten there, Arden listened. Suddenly he understood. There was something she needed him to do, and in return, she had granted him a gift. He closed his eyes, lost in a void of starlit black.

His body pitched forward, falling sharply from the ramparts. Yet he had no fear as the air rushed past him. Effortlessly, he wheeled through the air, landing upon all fours with nary a sound. As the voice whispered sweetly, his mind struggled to assert a single tendril of its own thought: he had to get away from the city. He ran blindly, fever distorting his vision into blurry color as distance and fatigue became irrelevant concepts to him.

Beneath the low boughs of a squat pine tree, he panted, trying to catch his breath. A horrible, glorious sound met his ears as pain shot throughout his body. The crack of bone resounded through the trees as he shuddered and screamed, feeling muscles and flesh pull apart and reknit. Yet with her voice breathing softly, lovingly to him, the pain became exquisite.

The world spun, colors vanishing as his vision dimmed. He thrashed in the damp needles, his own anguished screams the only sound as the sweet scent of pine stung his nose. At last the torment subsided, leaving him to lay unmoving on his side, short, rapid breaths the only sign of life.

Arden's body shook as he tried to push himself upright. His breath came out in a sigh of pleasure as he felt her brush against his mind once more, pleased with his actions. But there was something more she required, and he was determined to please her. He sniffed the air until he caught a human scent, then loped off into the night with a howl.

The silver wolf began the hunt.

A/N: If you have a moment, I'd appreciate some feedback, even if it's just a sentence. I'd like to know what you enjoy about this story, what you don't, and where you think I can improve. Thanks! :)


	11. With What's Left

Chapter 11

With What's Left

The khajiit and dunmer stood before the gates of the College of Winterhold. Their moods were dually vexed after having to deal with the city's Jarl, who was himself far beyond angry and edging into a dragon's wrath after reading their delivered missive. The two hadn't so much as left the hall as been removed from it.

"Don't delay," an altmer mage insisted as the gates swung open. "The College doesn't take lightly to sightseers. Hurry on with your business."

"We shall," Eclipse insisted, halting Zavi's caustic retort in its tracks as the woman walked away.

"She yells at us one more time, I'm _accidentally_ tripping her. Off a bridge," Zavi groused as they passed through the gates.

"With your luck, she would manage to cast a bolt of lightning straight at your backside as she fell," Eclipse returned.

"At least it'd be warm then," she smirked.

They crossed the circular courtyard hastily, huddled against the wind. Together they heaved against the grand doors leading to the main building, hinges sticking and creaking in the cold. As they shut the entryway behind them, they shivered, stamping snow from their boots. Marginally warmer now that they were inside, they continued onwards. Runes carved above a doorway marked the passage to the library. They stepped through and climbed the narrow, curving staircase to their destination. They emerged, blinking, into the brightly lit room. A treasure trove of knowledge stood before them as bookshelves lined the circular walls, adorned with tomes of myriad sizes and colors.

"Alright," Zavi admitted, "even I'm impressed."

They strode toward a counter, behind which sat an orc with unusually well-kept gray hair. The tusks protruding from his lower lip and his heavy brow gave him a look of perpetual irritation. He stood and locked eyes with them both.

"If either of you harm a single one of these books, I'll have you torn apart by angry atronachs," the orc spat.

Alright, the duo concluded. Perhaps it wasn't just his face that made him look angry.

Zavi smiled. At last, someone who just said what they meant! She almost thanked the divines, then remembered she was still decidedly angry with them.

"We need a book that'll tell us how to kill a goddess while she's mortal here on Nirn. Specifically the goddess of Masser," Zavi announced, once again treating a preposterous request as if it were mundane.

"Wha- _Kill_ a _goddess_?" he balked. "Next you'll tell me you want an Elder Scroll! Why don't I just get you a Dremora to wash your laundry for you too!"

Zavi smiled again. Yup, definitely liked this one.

"Fine," Zavi replied uncaringly. "I'm sure this place wouldn't have any information on it anyway. Let's go somewhere else," she said to Eclipse and turned to leave.

"Now hold on!" the orc roared. "This collection of books is the most extensive in all of Skyrim! If the knowledge you want is anywhere, it's here! I've devoted my life to gathering these books. Just you wait your flea-ridden backside, I'll find your cursed information!"

The old orc stormed off and began muttering vehemently as he perused the shelves.

"That almost worked too well," Eclipse whispered into her ear with a snicker. She grinned back at him, fangs gleaming in the lamplight.

After several more muttered curses and questions on the mentality of a certain khajiit, the orc returned laden with books. He set the bundle upon a table in the center of the room and flipped through the pages of several, leaving them open to the required pages. With that, the old orc disappeared down the hall.

The duo seated themselves at the table and each began to read, exchanging anything they found interesting or useful. At length, Eclipse heaved a sigh.

"It seems the majority of this is merely theory and conjecture," he frowned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that not very many people have actually had the chance nor inclination to fight a deity, let alone try to kill them and toss 'em out of the plane," Zavi returned, then brightened as an idea struck her. "Ooh, unless you're Martin Septim, and turn into a giant dragon to rip Mehrunes Dagon a new food hole!" she paused. "I've got it! All we have to do is raise Martin from the dead and have him go punch Moon Lady in the face! It's perfect," she announced, nodding.

Eclipse hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Zavi smiled triumphantly. She quite liked it when he laughed.

As they resumed their labors, the old orc returned cradling something wrapped in cloth. He glared at the two for a moment, then spoke.

"This book is worth more than the emperor's crown and rarer than a dragon that breathes flowers. If you treat it with anything but the utmost respect, I'll throw you out the window myself," he ended with a growl.

"Duly noted," Eclipse replied with a slight nod as he accepted the tome and began to peruse it's contents. The orc returned to his chair behind the counter glaring pointedly at the two in silence.

"So what's so great about that book?" Zavi asked under her breath after waiting patiently for all the count of ten breaths.

Eclipse did not respond, but his eyes narrowed as he read.

Zavi, already suitably bored with reading, pondered the merits of leaning toward him until she was not so much _in_ his personal space as annoying the ever-loving sweetrolls out of it.

"Interesting…" the dunmer muttered to himself.

"What?" Zavi demanded, wanting to repeat the question incessantly until he finally answered.

"A history of the sun and moon deities. Quite fascinating, really. The foreword says that it was penned by an Ancestor Moth who gleaned the information from his readings of the Elder Scrolls."

"So-" Zavi began.

"Before you finish that remark, dear, yes, I believe the source is credible. There is no trace of the taint of madness in the writing that is so common among those exposed to the Scrolls for an extended period of time. Moreover, if we are to believe any of these books, I would place my fate with this one. The Elder Scrolls may be mysterious, but they are infallible."

Zavi shrugged in acceptance, content to trust his conclusion.

"So what's it say?" she pressed.

Eclipse turned back to the book and read aloud softly.

"The sun and moon deities, named Krythus and Illaria respectively, were both born of the goddess Kynareth. Krythus was born of her essence and Akatosh's, and granted astral flesh by Meridea, so that he who was destined to be the sun could ever be a bane to the undead.

"Illaria, destined for the moon, was the culmination of Kynareth and Hircine's essence, granted astral flesh by the same daedric lord that begot her. Of his own flesh and self, Hircine brought forth another child, Stellaria, to rule Secunda. There was a time when those who ruled the moons would have claimed dominion over werewolves through Hircine's flesh, but this is no longer the case."

Zavi groaned at the history lesson let her head fall to the table with an audible thunk. She half-listened as he mercifully took the cue and began skimming the rest, muttering here and there.

"…granted the moons to the goddesses to guard so that the pieces of Lorkhan could never again be made whole… Krythus granted the sun to guard the tear made by Magnus as he fled the creation of the world-"

"Is that what you mortals think?" a voice laughed merrily behind them sounding faintly like the crackling of a fire. The power behind it suffused the air, making their skin tingle as the hairs on the backs of their necks stood in warning.

The duo spun, chairs clattering to the floor. Behind them stood a figure that could only be the deity of the sun as Ven had described. Eclipse glanced at Zavi, seeing that the female already had an arrow knocked to her bow and was sighting down its length at the newcomer. He held his hand in front of the weapon to forestall her firing. She threw him a questioning look.

"If he wanted to kill us, I believe he would have already done so, thus we should refrain... for fear of invoking his wrath," Eclipse explained, abstaining from mentioning the fact that an arrow to the face would likely just enrage the male and deal little in the way of damage.

Zavi lowered the bow, but made no move to return the arrow to its quiver.

Eclipse hoped his assumption was in fact correct.

"Permit me to introduce myself," the igneous male smiled. "I am Krythus."

"Yeah, yeah, ruler of the sun, awesome. You gonna try and take over the world too?" Zavi interrupted with all the tact and finesse of a hammer thrown through a window. Or several windows. Or a dragon crushing a building with its backside…

"Zavi!" Eclipse whispered harshly.

"What?" she objected with a shrug.

"I understand your trepidation," Krythus replied. "But I assure you I have no intention of establishing dominion over this world."

"Oh no…" Zavi moaned and put a hand to her head. "You speak in big fancy words just like he does!" She gestured to the dunmer.

"Enough, child," the sun deity chided, eyes narrowing. "We have much to discuss and little time. Your land will not endure much longer in perpetual night. Unless it is not your wish to stop my sister?"

"You can defeat her?" Eclipse asked.

The molten figure frowned.

"No, not alone. Hircine has tainted my sister, and granted to her a portion of his perverse power. In strength, we are now equal or I would have already put an end to this madness."

"You want our help," Eclipse surmised.

"And you require mine," the male returned.

"Of course," Zavi mumbled to herself. "Yeah, sure, everyone just feel free to ask us for help. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll say yes. Because if we say no, we're horrible monsters."

Both the divine and the elf shifted their gaze to her, then back to one another, steadfastly ignored the feline's grumbling.

"Am I correct in assuming you have a plan?" Eclipse asked politely, a childhood growing up in Morrowind ensuring that he showed due respect to a divine being.

"Indeed I do, child." Krythus stretched out his arm and held his palm open toward them, fingers splayed. The air shimmered and tasted of a burning hearth. All at once, the air coalesced into two weapons, a sword and bow.

"I call the bow!" Zavi yelled, all grousing forgotten.

"You cannot call ownership of a divine artifact," Eclipse admonished.

"Oh, like you'd be able to use it," she retorted, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"I believe you are missing the point," the dunmer began, but then thought better of continuing the argument and sighed. "Very well."

"Yes!" Zavi cheered, snatching the weapon from the air. The wood shone an opalescent blue that reflected the sky at dawn and was crafted in a thin, sleek design, yet Zavi got the impression that she could bludgeon someone over the head with it and the bow wouldn't notice. She turned it over in her hand, noting that dragons were carved into the wood, outlined in a milky stone she did not recognize which flashed all the colors of the sunset in the light.

"What manner of weapons _are_ these?" Eclipse breathed, taking the floating broadsword in hand. It's blade mirrored the bow's brilliant blue coloration while it's hilt was rendered in a dazzling white, edged in the same milky, iridescent stone. Roaring dragons comprised the cross guard, their tails winding around the upper portion of the hilt with a craftsmanship so lifelike, it could have made a master smith weep ingots.

Krythus smiled, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"As I am part daedra, I do possess some rather… useful abilities. The power to craft uniquely useful artifacts, for example," he smirked.

"Handy," Zavi commented as if he'd said he was able to sew.

Krythus nodded and stepped between them, moving toward the forgotten tome. He ran his fingers down the page delicately.

Eclipse winced as the male's flame-tinged fingers made contact with the remarkably combustible pages. Though immeasurably relieved when they did not catch fire, he could not help but glance toward the orc librarian, expecting a tirade of oaths. The gruff male, however, was sound asleep, his head lying upon the counter as soft subtle snores come from him. Eclipse glanced back at the sun deity, and shrugged internally. It seemed the divinity did not care for onlookers.

Krythus's eyes gained a sorrowful sheen as he reread a portion of the page, then his sight lost focus entirely as he gazed far back into the past.

"We were destined to be mated once. Your kind call it marriage," he breathed, almost to himself. "Long before your Nirn existed. Then our mother gave to me the sun, though she knew Illaria desired it, and to my sister, it was the last insult she would endure. You must understand," he turned to them, eyes imploring. "My sister was kind and loving, with a remarkable wit and humor. Yet in small ways, my mother disregarded her kinship with her and over the eons, it culminated into a pain that I saw, yet did naught to address" He turned back to the book. "Thus when I was bequeathed the sun, and accepted, Illaria took it as a final affront and employed her sister to aid her in overthrowing me and claiming rulership for herself. It was a bitter battle, and in it, I slew Secunda's goddess, Stellaria. It was not my intent to kill either of them, but combat is… a cruel thing. In the end, the pantheon was irate at our conflict, and our mother took our blades from our grasps and used them to seal us indefinitely to our celestial spheres; Illaria for instigating the fight, and myself for the death of Stellaria."

Zavi and Eclipse exchanged glances, neither daring to interrupt.

"I always despised that Illaria allowed her jealousy to control her, but I think I finally understand," he whispered as he turned back to them. "You must help me shatter the damnable collar that Hircine has placed upon her. You must help me save my sister." The words were soft, beseeching, not a command from a divine, but the entreaty of a man who sought to rescue the one he loved.

The duo stood silently for a moment.

"So," Zavi began. "If we do this, we'll get day and night back?" At the divine's nod, she continued, "Good, cuz I'm freezing my tail off."

"These weapons," Eclipse added. "What exactly do they do?"

A small smile brightened Krythus's gloomy look.

"They carry the resonance of my divine power. You will need to fuel them with soul gems, but I assume you are resourceful enough to accomplish such a thing. They should weaken the magic Hircine bound in the artifact around my sister's neck and help destroy it, thereby freeing her true self. But I must caution you upon one thing," he stepped toward them menacingly. "You are not to destroy her physical form before the artifact is eradicated. If you do, and she returns to her true form on Masser, I will show you, in great detail, the fury of the sun." Flames burned brighter along his smoldering body as he glared.

"Understood," Eclipse returned. "A moment, if you would," he said as he stepped toward Zavi.

They moved a few paces away and spoke in quiet tones.

"I don't exactly see how we can say no to helping him without being set on fire…" Zavi grimaced.

"True indeed," Eclipse agreed.

"We're stuck?"

"It seems so."

Zavi groaned. "Why is it that every time there's a problem, the world comes to us and expects us to solve it? Is there a sign on my back that says 'free world-saving'!? This is getting ridiculous!"

Eclipse smiled at her warmly.

"I thought you hated leaving things half-finished?" his tone was light, teasing.

"Next time you go to sleep, I'm shaving half your head," she retorted.

"I rather think not. You enjoy my hair far too much," he smirked.

Zavi opened and shut her mouth several times.

A low chuckle rumbled from the dunmer.

"Shall we go 'save the world', my dear?"

Zavi huffed and looked away.

"Fine," she spat, hating that the look in his eye robbed her of coherent thought. And curse him, he likely knew it.

* * *

Danica Pure-Spring paced relentlessly. She prayed for the umpteenth time for an answer. People did _not_ just disappear from the Temple of Kynareth. She loosed a rather unpriestesslike swear. Arden and the other man who was bitten had vanished the night before without a trace. She rubbed her eyes, trying to fathom how two badly injured men had been able to sneak out of the temple full of priestesses (and city full of guards, for that matter) without a single soul seeing them. With the city scoured twice by her disciples, it was clear that the men were gone, and not just simply resting somewhere else, enjoying some fresh air or privacy. She could delay no longer. Kynareth help her, it was time to face the Jarl.

* * *

Arden panted and curled on his side, tongue lolling from his canine jaws. Blood both new and old matted his once vibrant fur, a testament to his activities of late. That last fort had been foolish to attempt, he chastised himself. Far too large, he panted. Far too many bandits to deal with at once. But the compulsion that gripped him would not abate but for the moments his jaws found another's flesh. He rolled over, groaning, stretching, trying desperately to ease the pain in his body. Dozens of wounds marred his coat, yet as he lay there, they began to mend, flesh reknitting into a seamless furred expanse. His breath shuddered out of him. He had escaped death, but whether this was a blessing or a curse, he was unsure. A snapping twig caught his attention and his ears swiveled to the left and he rolled to get his feet under him.

Arden sniffed and leered.

A bandit tracking him? He would have laughed… if he could figure out how through his lupine features. The sweet dark voice whispered to him, and ah, how exquisite it sounded. It wanted more, nay, needed more. He had to find more. The bandit emerged from the dense foliage and jumped in surprise. Arden rose to all four feet and smiled as he tried to laugh. A lilting growl tinged with malevolent promise was all he managed, but as the bandit stumbled backward and fell to the ground, he reasoned it would do nicely.

The great silver wolf approached slowly, fangs gleaming. The bandit recovered his wits and stood, drawing his dagger, and facing a wolf that stood as tall as his waist with remarkable bravery.

It mattered little.

Arden pounced, powerful body slamming into the man's chest, knocking him back to the ground as the dagger went flying from his grip. Before either could blink, the wolf's jaws latched onto the bandit's throat. Eyes wide in terror, the hunter-turned-prey could not gain the air to scream as blood poured into the soft soil beneath him. He frantically tried to pry the beast's maw open, but it only resulted in the wolf clamping down harder. His vision began to darken at the edges, and in desperation he tried to dig his thumbs into the damnable wolf's eyes.

Arden darted up and snapped twice, crushing one, then the other of the man's hands into nothing but mirrored masses of blood and shards of broken bones. The silver wolf leered, and strode away. His work was done regardless.

The alluring voice within him praised his actions. He sighed in pleasure as she spoke softly. The compulsion lessened, giving him a brief reprieve.

One more would join the pack.

He envied the man, for he would get to make his way to the voice that called so sweetly, while Arden continued his efforts alone in the endless dark. He shook the thoughts from him like water from his coat. At least he could earn her pleasure. A howl sounded, far in the distance, his pack brother announcing his own elation as he too triumphed over new prey. Arden smiled as he loped through the underbrush. Another howl resonated, cutting through coherent thought. He did not hear the summons, he felt it within his very bones.

She was calling them home.

* * *

Aeternia glared in annoyance. The human before her stammered hastily, tripping over words as he amended his original statement. The goddess wasn't listening anyway. She turned and gestured to the Elder Brother.

"Deal with this," she commanded with a sigh and a wave of her hand.

The khajiit stepped forward and spoke quickly.

Aeternia heard not a word as she paced the confines of the Elder Brother's room. After a breath the khajiit shut the door, and turned back to her. The goddess sighed and moved toward him. He wore such a disheartened look these nights. She stroked his cheek softly and the male sighed. He always seemed to like when she did that. Such fascinating creatures.

"You realize that I stay my fangs from your people for but one reason. If they will not serve me as you insisted they would, then they shall serve me as a wolf. Have I not made that abundantly clear?"

"Of course, my lady," he replied, bowing his head.

"So troublesome…" she mused. In truth, she had agreed to his pleading for her to refrain from turning the remainder of the mages into her werewolves simply because she enjoyed the extra layer of protection they granted her, willingly or not. Risking their deaths in transforming them when there were so many other candidates seemed foolish.

Gently, she wove both arms around the male and drew him against her. His sigh of contentment shuddered forth, and she allowed herself a dark smile. Too easy.

"The time draws near, my little mortal," she sighed as she stroked his soft mane. "My pack grows by the breath. With my brother's demise, the sun will be mine to command, and so will a legion of souls gifted with my fangs."

He murmured something and leaned into her.

"But for the moment," she sighed, "I would rest."

A wicked smile played on her lips as she drew away.

"Come, little mortal," she beckoned with an outstretched hand. "Lay here with me."

His breath stopped as he followed.

* * *

Zavi and Eclipse stood atop one of the towers that adorned the Mage's College. The maddening wind had mercifully stilled, leaving the night eerily calm as the eclipsing Masser sank below the horizon, and Secunda languished amid a bed of stars. The duo huddled near a hearty brazier, grateful for the warmth and light it shed. Krythus stood some way off on the ramparts gazing out at something they could only speculate at as he respected their wish for privacy.

Eclipse drew forth the amulet Venfrie had given them and focused his mind. It was only prudent to keep the girl and the mages informed, after all. He was getting better at this than the first time he'd tried on the carriage ride over. After a brief pause, he felt his summons answered as Venfrie responded.

"Find anything interesting?" the girl asked eagerly.

He smiled at the exuberance. Regardless of the mage's plan to stay out of the goddess's way, Venfrie assured the duo that her family was more than ready to set a literal fire under the divine's backside and drive her off the plane.

"If I told you we have allied with the ruler of the sun, would you believe me?"

"How in the name of Julianos did you manage that!?" she retorted incredulously.

"In all fairness, it was at his insistence."

A woman's voice interjected. "Did he just say-?"

"Yep," Ven affirmed.

Eclipse paused a moment. The new voice sounded familiar, but he could not place it.

"We even got really nice exploding weapons to shoot Moon with!" Zavi added excitedly.

"Umm…" Ven began.

"She means Krythus has crafted us divine artifacts that shall allow us to damage the goddess," Eclipse supplied. "He wishes to break the necklace bound to her and restore her to her true self."

"I see," Ven replied. "That doesn't sound easy, but it's better than nothing."

"Indeed. Are you all alright for the moment?" he inquired.

"For now, but you should be careful. The goddess is martialing an army of werewolves. We've seen them lurking in the shadows near the cave. The beasts are gigantic. I'd say they stand almost as tall as I do."

"Awesome," Zavi growled. "That is just what I wanted."

The woman's voice on Venfrie's side interjected again.

"Be careful if you tangle with those monsters. I'd wager there's more to them than we think. The goddess wouldn't bother to craft mere wolves."

"We will be wary of them, thank you," Eclipse affirmed.

There was a pensive silence for but a moment.

"What's your plan for fighting her then?" Ven asked.

"Shoot the necklace 'til it breaks," Zavi drawled, as if it were obvious.

Silence.

"Can I suggest an additional plan?" Venfrie offered, a wicked mirth carrying through with her words.

Eclipse smiled.

"By your tone, we may enjoy this."

The mischievous laugh that returned made the duo grin as they exchanged glances.

* * *

"Nothing left to do but wait for them," Venfrie sighed as she sat back against the damp stone wall of the cave.

"Aye," the Elder Sister agreed. "It'll be sooner than you think. Best get some rest while we can."

Ven nodded, twisting the chain on her amulet, then letting it spin like a mad dance as she sighed. Sitting beside her, the Elder Sister reached over and patted the girl's leg sympathetically.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same now, is it," Venfrie lamented.

The woman beside her smiled.

"Nothing is ever the same as the day before. Even if you sit and do nothing, time moves ever onward, and the moments you've lost you can never get back." She hooked a finger under the girl's chin and drew her eyes to meet her own. "Far better to take a chance in moving forward, than to waste away gaining nothing."

"But we've lost everything," Venfrie countered softly, shaking her head.

"It might appear that way now," the woman replied as she draped an arm around the girl's shoulders and drew her into a hug. "But gray clouds do not linger all morning, and the fiercest storms cannot last forever. We will rebuild what we have lost. … Somewhere far from here."

Venfrie reached up and held the hand of the woman that was more a mother to her than her own had ever been.

"Somewhere warmer," the girl added. "And less… smelly."

"Indeed!" the woman laughed. Ah, volcanic wastes. She would not miss them. But at least their cave was relatively warm, compared to the bitter cold outside. She winced as her staff dug into her back and shifted it to a more comfortable position.

The Elder Sister sighed softly as Venfrie rested against her. They would have much to rebuild, and many changes to make. But the first order of business after the goddess was gone, and they were far away, was very, very clear.

Anyone in the family even mentioned necromancy ever again, and she would punch them in the face.

* * *

Krythus closed his eyes atop the ramparts of the mage's college and exhaled slowly. It was so strange, this sense of time flowing around him. It had always been insignificant to him, after all, he'd spent countless ages imprisoned in the burning torrent of the sun. Yet now as he stood upon the mortal realm, he could feel myriad of flora aching for sustenance, robbed of the delicate balance of light and dark.

Time.

Such a strange thing.

With another steaming breath, he stilled his thoughts and stretched his mind across the land.

 _'Sister,'_ resonated his call.

Melodious laughter greeted him. Scornful. Self-assured.

 _'Ah, Brother mine. Are you tired of running yet? Finally resigned to die?'_

 _'It is time to end this madness.'_

 _'I agree. Come to me so_ _that_ _I may kill you.'_

It was his turn to laugh.

 _'You are but a hollow mockery of a soul. I shall rend thee asunder, abomination, and your master shall rue the day he laid hands upon one I love.'_

 _'Oh, he says the cutest things,'_ she jeered.

He broke the link, turning away. For a moment, returning to awareness felt like being thrown into a pool of icy water. He wondered why he bothered even speaking with the perversion of his sister. The breath he took shuddered. He assured himself it was only because he had broken the link so suddenly.

Powerful strides carried him quickly to the dunmer and khajiit.

"We must make haste. We cannot afford her any more time to recuperate." Krythus stated. "If you're finally done speaking to your allies?"

They nodded as Eclipse tucked the amulet back beneath his armor.

"So, we should find a carriage?" Zavi asked.

"Carriage?" Krythus laughed. "What ever for? Dear child, I am a Divine!"

With that grand proclamation, he lifted his arms and bent space around them, casting the three of them across the vast distance to the final battle.


	12. Culmination

A/N: This is a loooong chapter. That's both fair warning and my own lamentation of having to write and edit this monster. Uugh. Editing's the worst... XD Don't mind me, I'm just so ready to be done with it, haha.

Chapter 12

Culmination

Zavi and Eclipse staggered, reeling from Krythus's spell. The stench of rotten eggs wafted toward them as they stood on a flat expanse of dirt upon the volcanic tundra. Krythus strode away, seemingly oblivious to it all.

"I might throw up on you," Zavi complained to the dunmer.

Eclipse took a slow, deep breath. He pushed away the discomfort he felt and pulled the spelled amulet from beneath his armor.

"Venfrie, we are here."

After a somewhat flustered acknowledgment from the mage, he tucked the pendant away. A gust of bitter wind tore at him, making him cringe. He looked up to note a spattering of opaque clouds floating above them as they drifted sluggishly away.

Zavi noted the direction of his gaze and groaned dramatically.

"If it rains," she threatened, "I am going to be really angry!"

Eclipse smirked and could not resist replying.

"Maybe if you yell at it enough, it will go away," he mocked.

"Blah, blah, couldn't hear you over the sound of stupid," she drawled in retort.

He shot back a wicked grin.

Zavi rolled her eyes.

"Well, what of this then to console you? Suppose when we get home, we buy every sweet treat Hulda has, take it home, make some tea, and tell the world it can leave a note at the door if it needs us. Then we shall promptly burn all the notes," he finished with a smirk.

"Never make plans before a battle," Zavi shushed emphatically. "You'll curse us!"

Eclipse lifted one eyebrow questioningly, unable to determine whether she spoke in jest or not.

Zavi glanced away silently.

"Zavi? What is it?" he prompted softly.

She stomped one foot, then the other, squared her shoulders and turned back to him.

"Just be careful out there, alright? If anything happened to you I..." she snapped her jaw shut, fidgeting as she looked away again. "Well, who would make good tea? And there'd be no one worth spending the evenings with," she finished.

"Zavi," he began before she quickly continued.

"I mean everyone else always babbles on, talking about stupid things or they see me as some stupid walking sabre cat and don't even bother with me, but you're always so..."

Eclipse gently touched her shoulder and wove his arms around her from behind.

Zavi sighed, then growled in exasperation.

"All the words I want to say are stupid," Zavi lamented. "Or mushy. Same thing."

Eclipse nestled his cheek against hers.

"Well then, when we get back home, we shall find just the right ones," he smiled.

"Like stinky cheese, or potato bucket," she offered.

"Not quite what I had in mind."

"Oh, you had something in mind?" she smirked, lifting one eyebrow as she placed her arms atop his.

"A few," he smiled, maddeningly cryptic.

"Wastrel," she groused playfully, then leaned her head back against his shoulder. "You better not get your backside handed to you out there."

"I have no intention of it," he assured softly.

Zavi closed her eyes, biting off the words that rose to her mind. He knew what she couldn't manage to tell him, didn't he?

Eclipse jostled her shoulders gently to get her attention.

"Worry not. If worse comes to worse, we can always do as you suggested before."

She turned and looked at him quizzically.

"We find a nice big cliff and push the 'stupid obnoxious moon goddess' off it," he declared with a smirk. "Of course then, we would have to _lure_ her to said cliff, so we will tell her there are free sweetrolls at the edge."

Zavi snickered. "It's perfect!" she agreed. "But you know I'm still putting arrows in her before she hits the bottom."

"I had no doubts," he replied.

They stood a moment longer in silence, watching Secunda languish at its zenith amid the clouds in the star filled sky. The pale light bathed the landscape in an eerie glow.

Krythus glanced over his shoulder at the khajiit and dunmer in their embrace. An incessant wind stole away their words and lashed at his voluminous clothing as he shut his eyes tightly and turned away, clutching his hand to his chest. _Soon_ , he vowed to the emptiness. In his right hand, he gripped his otherworldly blade, knuckles gleaming white amid the starlight. When this cursed ordeal was over, he would cast this thrice-cursed weapon across the void where it would never be recovered. Although he might keep it long enough to cut the head from Hircine's body, he mused. Krythus took a steadying breath, eyes gleaming.

Across the field, he felt more than saw his sister's form. He exhaled slowly, and steeled himself for the battle ahead.

It had to be done.

* * *

Venfrie released a trembling breath as the Elder Sister stepped back into the room and nodded. Everyone was briefed and ready, all that was left was to wait for the goddess's summons. Venfrie swallowed hard, working to tie a potion to her belt with shaking hands.

The Elder Sister was at her side in a breath, tying the potion securely.

"It's going to be alright Ven. We can do this. Don't forget, we have surprise on our side," she soothed with a confidence she did not entirely feel. "You won't be alone out there. Remember that we'll be fighting right beside you."

"Right," Ven breathed, nodding.

The Elder Sister smoothed the girl's hair briefly and helped her buckle a harness onto her back to hold a staff.

Venfrie stood frozen in thought. Everything. Everything now rode on her plan. Her chest constricted and she had to fight to keep her breathing calm. A single rational thought bubbled up from the depths of her mind, pointing out that the Elder Sister had helped her fine tune their machinations. She ignored the argument entirely. Were there divines to pray to to help you defeat other divines? Julianos help her, if this failed… if people died… it would all be because her plan had-

"I know that face," the Elder Sister chided, turning the girl around and holding her at arm's length.

"It's the same one she makes every time she can't cast a new spell," rumbled a voice from the room's entryway. Nazren entered slowly, a playful smirk on his face.

"Is not," Ven retorted glumly, a smile ruefully tugging at her scowl in spite of her fears.

"It is!" the Elder Sister realized, and laughed merrily, tussling the girl's hair.

Before Venfrie could launch a protest, a shout rang through the cavern, stealing the breath from her lungs.

"To arms! The goddess calls!"

* * *

Aeternia's mane of sable hair billowed of its own accord as she leered. A sinister laugh drifted softly from her as she stroked the head of a silver wolf at her side. Her very being ached with anticipation.

To her left, the khajiit and his mages at last emerged from their pitiful cave and came marching out across the desolate expanse. Armed with staves on their backs as well as potions and scrolls tied to their belts, they looked remarkably combat ready. The goddess ignored them entirely.

Her eyes danced with malice as her feral grin widened to reveal fangs. The thought of finally ripping apart her usurper of a brother set a fire in her blood. The more weapons with which to turn him into a pile of ashen memory, the better. After all, she still had to weaken him on this plane if she wanted to have a chance of annihilating him in his own realm. Her sword seemed to pulse in response to her thoughts.

She turned to the wolf-once-Arden.

"Summon your brethren," she commanded, unable to keep her voice from trembling. "Tonight let us weave a song on the wind. Cry forth the dirge of the sun!"

Arden bared his fangs in pleasure, as much a smile as he could manage. At once, he threw back his head and loosed a dread howl into the night, quickly echoed by dozens of voices. As if from the very shadows, canid figures took form, gathering around their dark goddess. The mages wove their way through the throng and stepped into position behind them.

Aeternia resettled her grip on her blade. Across the field stood Krythus's flame tinged form. She had no need to touch his mind to know his thoughts. A flurry of wind picked up her sable mane and gown, making them dance. Together with her regal demeanor they painted the terrifying image of the ruler of the night as she strode forward.

She thrust her sword forward, point first, toward her adversary. The wolves leapt as one, dread howls and bloodthirsty baying resounding through the night.

* * *

Zavi and Eclipse drew their freshly charged divine weapons. The energy within them set a tingling sensation in their hands for a moment. They watched as Krythus shot forward like a comet streaking through the night sky. Before they could blink, he met Aeternia mid-field, and a shock wave ruptured outward from the impact of their blades. The wall of air struck the charging wolves, staggering them for but a stride as they continued on, an undulating mass of fur and fangs.

The duo brandished their weapons, war cries tearing from their throats as they raced forward.

* * *

The Elder Brother snarled and gestured for the mages to move up, determined that they would gather around Aeternia and protect her, regardless of whether or not she needed it. When no affirmation reached him, he swore and turned, ready to chastise the useless oafs.

An impact shot through him, rending all thought asunder with searing pain as he staggered backwards.

"What?" he began sluggishly.

He looked down to see a gaping hole the size of his fist in the right side of his chest. It stank as the cauterized flesh smoked. Horror gripped him as he tremblingly reached up to touch the wound, disbelieving what he saw.

"That's for lying to us!" a voice roared, cutting through his shock.

He looked up to see the Elder Sister. Her hands crackled with azure energy as she readied her spell. With a surge of power, she fired again.

"That's for loosing that _monstrosity_ upon the land!"

He doubled over as the churning bolt burned through his abdomen.

"And _this_ is for Mother you son of a Daedra!" she roared.

He vainly tried to conjure a ward in defense, resulting in a paltry shimmer of light. Her lightning shredded it like parchment. The stars wheeled above him as he fell backwards. A final breath shuddered out of him as his flesh and bone turned to ash and spiraled away on the wind. Secunda reflected in the khajiit's sightless eyes before they too disintegrated.

The Elder Sister stood for but a moment, warring with the satisfaction of finally dealing with a deceitful traitor, and murdering the male who had been like a family member to her. She shoved the feelings down deep to be sorted out later.

With a war cry to make her ancestors proud, she signaled the mages. The air burned with magical energies as lightning, fire, and frost alike screamed forth... and slammed into the front ranks of the charging wolves.

* * *

Arden ran gleefully, bounding across the land as his lungs took in great heaves of air. His mind rang with Aeternia's will. Find the interlopers that her brother toted with him and kill them, then gather around her. Beleaguer her brother, but make no attempt to kill him unless it became necessary. That pleasure was reserved for the goddess herself.

Arden's eyes locked upon his targets. He flinched as the weapons they held seemed to burn with radiant light. The two who wielded them appeared oblivious to the effect. He shook his head quickly and bayed a challenge as his muscles bunched to leap. The air around him seemed to explode, energy rending through it. He hurdled through the air, landing amid a mass of fur and limbs as his brethren tried to extricate themselves from one another. Arden shook his head and glanced about. The air tasted of metal as his eyes focused on movement across the field. His goddess's human pets fired again, their magic lighting the night in a brilliant display. A handful of his kin remained upon the ground, charred bodies twitching.

Arden growled and sucked in great drafts of air. Saliva dripped from between his fangs as he became deaf to everything around him. He glanced backwards for but a moment. The two with their wretched, blinding, weapons stood ready as a pittance of his pack continued their charge toward them. A growl rumbled from deep within him. For once, his goddess's will would have to wait. Arden threw back his head and loosed a deafening howl. His back legs bunched and launched him over the remainder of his kin as he howled again and began to run. The his pack took to their feet and fell into line behind him as he charged toward the mages. Their burning magic slammed into him. He flinched, then shrugged off the conjured flame, never breaking his stride.

For this treachery, he would have vengeance paid in blood.

* * *

The Elder Sister gaped, speechless. After two volleys of magic, the wolves should be nothing more than ash, yet the beasts seemed enraged rather than wounded. Now the lupines were picking themselves up and turning back toward them. She swore once, then again.

"Fall back!" she ordered.

Without a moment's hesitation, the mages obeyed, retreating to the base of a cliff and forming a small semi circle.

"Okay," the Elder Sister breathed frantically to herself. "They're resistant to magic. Can't be immune, we killed some in the first attack. Think! Need a plan. Need a plan!"

A hand caught her sleeve. She spun, a mask of composure falling into place as she stared down at Venfrie.

"A wall of ice?" the girl proposed. "Funnel them into choke points where we can deal with them one at a time."

The Elder Sister blinked, mind racing. A wall of ice? Choke points? Could work. Was there a better plan? No time. Teams. They needed teams.

"Form up!" the woman called, powerful voice ringing out clearly. "Everyone who has the skill, make a wall of ice around us now! High enough so the cursed things can't jump over and thick enough they can't break through it, go!"

They stared back at her incredulously for a moment until strident howls threw them into action. Across the field, the wolves began to charge. Fueled by fear, the mages made short work of the mammoth task, throwing staff and spell alike to the effort while a handful of their brethren worked to delay the onrushing beasts.

"Leave small fissures there, there, and there," the Elder Sister ordered hurriedly, pointing to three spots along the budding semicircular wall. "Destruction masters, split into teams of three! Choose one fissure and work together to kill anything that comes through. They can last through one fireball, but not three." She left off the 'I hope'. "Nazren, Korim, Misha, each of you get behind a team. Focus on healing and defense, if it's needed. You two," she pointed to the two mages beside Venfrie, "are going to plug any holes the beasts might make in the wall and switch in to provide relief, if you're asked. Healers, watch your group! If someone needs to switch, you call it out. Keep constant communication with each other! Anyone who can use conjuration, raise the bodies of the dead wolves as you see fit, but watch your magic reserves!" she stressed.

"Venfrie!" the woman called loudly. It took the girl a minute to realize that the message was for everyone, not just her. "You're in the middle of all of us! I want you calling out everything! You'll tell us if a wolf gets past one of our teams and stall it. I don't care how much of your staff's power you have to use, get it done. You're in charge of calling out whose switching in and out. Healers, I want you communicating with her!" A chorus of affirmatives came back at her. "West Team, with me! North Team, leave the wall, it's good enough! South Team, form up! Venfrie?"

"Ready!" she called back.

"Let's blast these monsters back to Oblivion!" the woman yelled.

The mages merged their voices with hers, forming a battle cry fierce enough to drown out the dread cries of the wolves. Venfrie positioned herself atop a rock, gaining a better post from which to observe. Through the wall of ice, she saw shimmering movement. All at once, a shuddering impact sent a tremor through the grand bulwark. Venfrie's breath caught in her lungs. For a moment, there was stillness, then a horrid scraping sound began as the canines darted around the structure and began to dig at it with their claws.

Venfrie took a deep breath, then another. They didn't help, but she had to try. Another steady breath, and still that detestable sound of claws grated on her ears as she checked each fissure in turn. A subtle movement cried out sharply to her adrenaline-filled state.

"West side contact!" she shouted, marveling at the volume she didn't know she could produce.

As spells began to fly, Venfrie's last errant thought was that it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Zavi snarled and loosed an arrow. Orange light flared as it struck a slavering wolf in the head, killing it instantly.

"You know," she laughed, "I really like this bow! It's deadly _and_ pretty!"

Eclipse's lithe strides carried him forward as some fifteen wolves circled around them. With an ease Zavi envied, he cut the head off one of the beasts, then spun on the balls of his feet and lashed out again, beheading another.

"Don't mind me," Zavi smirked sarcastically, "I'll just be over here while you deal with them." She loosed two arrows rapidly, each striking true in the side of circling lupines, felling them.

"Perhaps now is not the time, dear," Eclipse responded, using his free hand to punch a beast in the side of the head as it leapt toward him.

Zavi pulled another arrow from her quiver. Her ears swiveled, catching a sound and she swore. The feline spun to face the charging form of a wolf as it lunged, fetid breath reeking as it opened it's jaws. Without thinking, she dove away, throwing herself into a roll while protecting her bow. With a measure of irritation, she returned the divine weapon to her back and drew her dual orcish blades.

"What? You don't like the taste of arrows?" she mocked the wolf. Belatedly she wondered where the arrow she'd had in her hand went. She sailed forward, crossing her arms over her chest as she went. The wolf pounced, outstretched maw gleaming in Secunda's light. She lashed out with both blades in a scissoring horizontal arc. Stuck in mid-air, the beast was helpless as Zavi brought her blades up under its throat and all but severed the head from its body. Steaming blood spattered her armor, as she grimaced.

Zavi turned toward Eclipse, ready to fight back to back. With an indignant cry, she noted that six more of their adversaries lay dead at his feet.

"Show off," she harrumphed, and moved to place her back against his.

"Jealousy ill suits you my dear. But it is rather adorable," he returned quickly with a smirk as he stabbed another wolf, this time through the heart. Orange light shimmered for a moment.

"Blah, blah," she drawled, stabbing at a wolf and missing.

The sound of metal cutting through bone met her ears twice. Warmth splashed the khajiit's leg as she glanced back to see him dispatch a third beast in succession. With a snarl, she thrust both blades into the dirt and drew her bow. The final wolf fell with an arrow in its eye. Pleased, she quickly wiped both blades on the fur of a nearby corpse and returned them to their sheathes.

Eclipse turned to her. He bled from a handful of scratches, but all were shallow.

"Come," he said, his breathing deep and controlled. "Let us rejoin Krythus."

"Right," Zavi agreed.

"And Dearest?" he inquired, merriment dancing in his tone. "He said we could not kill the goddess, but I believe he was rather indistinct about arrows and appendages."

Zavi leered deviously.

"Honestly, that was my intention all along."

* * *

Krythus swore as he blocked; the power of the strike reverberated up his arm. Aeternia grinned, back-stepped, and swung again. Her gown and hair billowed around her as she moved, looking as if the very night had come alive and now danced with her. In contrast, the subtle flames that shimmered along Krythus's skin cast a warm glow that looked wholly out of place upon her leering face.

"I am glad to see the eons have not dulled your skill with a blade, dear brother," she sneered. "It would be so dreadfully boring to kill you too quickly."

"Do you not recall that I bested you the last time we fought?" he returned.

She laughed gleefully.

"Oh? Tell me then, dear brother, why you brought two worthless mortals carrying weapons of your make. It seems to me that you're not quite as confident in your abilities as you would like me to believe. Have you forgotten that you could ever fool everyone _but_ me?" she sighed sweetly.

"You speak as if you are my sister. Be gone with you, abomination!" he shouted, slashing downward with his blade to force her back. She blocked and deflected, blue and orange sparks cascading off their weapons as he aimed another blow for her.

"Oh so cruel," She darted forward, her sword meeting his mid-strike. With a grin, she twisted the hilt, trapping his weapon between her blade piece and cross-guard for a brief moment. She shifted her stance, stepping in as she forced both swords downward until their tips scratched the pale soil.

"Is hatred all that lies in your heart for me?" Aeternia asked delicately. She stepped in again rapidly and pressed her lips against his.

Krythus's eyes flew open in surprise. Briefly, the memory of Illaria surfaced and he loosed a sharp breath. Aeternia broke away and released her hold on his blade, raising her sword above her shoulder. Krythus snapped back to attention and stumbled backwards. The goddess lunged, slashing down diagonally. Her aim struck true as her blade cut a thin line from his left shoulder to his right hip. He cried out as the pain from the all-too-familiar weapon seared his flesh. For a moment, he could not see. He was trapped again in the endless nightmare like so many times before. A pale woman, choking on her own blood as she fell. Illaria's scream as she stabbed him in her rage. The trembling of the Void as the pantheon cried out in fury, and the agony as his own blade speared through his chest before being condemned to his wretched imprisonment.

Aeternia's face twisted in perverse pleasure as she howled in triumph, lifting her blade in both hands. With a victorious shout, she swung. Orange sparks exploded from her blade as it stopped just before her brother's wretched throat. Vainly, she pressed against the resistance, bewildered until she found the source.

"You know," lectured Eclipse, "you really should learn to mind your surroundings."

Aeternia seethed, violent blue torrents of magic billowing from her.

"How dare you!" she roared as an impact slammed into her collar, the force staggering her. The cursed orange sparks filled her vision again as another impact followed right on the heels of the first, striking true in the same exact spot. This time she caught sight of an arrow as it glanced off the black metal.

"Case and point," the dunmer smirked as he made to strike.

Aeternia screamed in rage as she lashed out with the same magic she'd used to throw the miserable humans in her last duel. The dunmer flinched… but no more. The goddess paused, then tried again, this time with greater force. When the cursed dunmer remained intact, she growled vehemently. Krythus chuckled darkly.

"Well played, brother mine," she conceded as she stepped back to give herself room. A flash of movement caught her eye, and she reacted instinctively, slashing down with her blade. An arrow, severed in two, clattered to the ground.

Krythus stepped forward and slowly leveled his blade toward her throat.

"Surrender."

"Never!" she snarled viciously. Aeternia moved slowly backward, eying the two swordsman and the feline archer a few paces away.

Krythus drew up his free hand. The air around it shimmered violently as a boiling sphere of fire took shape within. Aeternia smirked as he hurled the burning projectile at her. With a contemptuous wave of her hand, she batted it away, sending it careening across the field.

"Oh please," she scoffed. Such paltry magic would hardly phase her. Surely he knew that? As she blinked away the afterimage, she understood. An arrow slammed into her collar as the dunmer and her brother darted in in the wake of the fireball, landing their own hits upon the artifact in rapid succession.

She swore mentally and retreated further. A flicker of fear ran through her as she felt the metal crack ever so slightly from the onslaught. Her perpetual sneering contempt vanished as she gripped her blade with both hands. There was no more time for her game. With a violent thrust of her will, she cast her thoughts across the barren land and called to a single silver wolf.

* * *

Venfrie gaped in wonder as she watched the Elder Sister heave a brilliant bolt of lightning at her lupine adversary. The beast howled in pain before crashing sidelong into the wall of ice, motionless. The girl pulled her attention away and resumed her duties. She took a deep breath, then another. Wolves wriggled through the fissures in a mercifully slow, but steady stream. She bit her lip. The gaps in the wall were difficult to get through to be sure, but still, there should have been far more wolves emerging from them than there were.

Something wasn't right.

"Contact, North side!" she yelled as she thought frantically. Her eyes widened in dismay, and she peered desperately through the wall, hoping to see the movements and outlines of the silvery beasts. "By Oblivion..." she swore. The blasted things were smart.

As dirt fell away from beneath a small section of the southern wall, Venfrie sucked in a breath to call out. She pulled up her staff and fired a torrent of frost without thinking as the first wolf emerged from the freshly-dug tunnel, a dozen more streaming out behind it.

"Breached! The wall is breached!" she yelled with all the strength her now-hoarse voice could muster. Shouts and cries of fear erupted from the north side. She grimaced, surmising that there was a second breach.

The wolf shook off her efforts as if they were nothing. She drew in frantic breaths as it stalked toward her. It was small compared to the hulking size of it's brethren, yet it still stood at Venfrie's chest. There was a malicious gleam to its eyes as it opened its jaws, heedless of the icy gale that assaulted it.

"No..." Venfrie whimpered. "No, no!"

The wolf leapt with a nightmarish snarl. Venfrie screamed and used both hands to shove her staff into the beast's gaping jaws. Its eyes widened as it bit down on the hard wood and balked as it regained its footing. In a blink it released the weapon danced around her, snapping its jaws. She yelled in terror and swung her staff like a cudgel. The wolf ducked out of reach and lunged again. Venfrie's breath stopped as her eyes locked on to the sharp yellow fangs. The vicious jaws sped closer, and snapped shut, just missing her robes and she felt a brief moment of relief before it was shattered. With a savage lash, the beasts claws tore into her abdomen, cutting a ragged, bloody swath. She screamed, voice breaking as her agony brought new strength. Tears blurred her vision as she clasped her left hand to her wound and struck out frantically with her staff. The wolf ducked and dodged mockingly, leaving her weapon to hit only air.

"No," she moaned, shaking her head.

The beast tensed, its back legs readying to pounce. Deep within Venfrie, a primal rage exploded. She would not die here, not like this. She gritted her teeth and blinked away her tears, returning both hands to her staff as she steadfastly ignored the steady stream of blood that flowed from her garish wound. There would only be one chance.

Time slowed as the four-legged monstrosity leapt with its gleaming jaws gaping. Venfrie planted her feet and thrust her staff forward with all the strength she could muster. The weapon sailed through the open maw and slammed into the back of the beast's throat. The lupine's eyes bulged as it bucked and heaved in mid-air, desperately trying to free itself. Venfrie pressed forward with a vengeful cry, determined that the monster would gain no respite. Fear and determination lent her remarkable strength as she struggled to keep the staff fixed in place.

A glimmering light caught her eye as it arced through the air. It grew rapidly in size and intensity. Against her better judgment, Venfrie risked a glance. Before she could cry out a warning, an anomalous ball of fire slammed into the mage's icy wall, exploding in a mass of flame and deadly crystalline shards as a concussive blast of air thundered outward.

Venfrie reeled, and the world went black.

* * *

Arden rose unsteadily, and hobbled slowly through the rubble. He, at least, seemed to still be conscious after the shock wave. A dull ringing resonated in his ears as he peered through a mass of steam. Secunda's light set an otherworldly glow within the billowing mist, painting an eerie landscape. Arden winced as his right shoulder throbbed painfully. He glanced back at it to find a deep gash oozing blood. With an indifferent chuff, he ignored it and loped on as it began to heal with a maddening lethargy.

The bodies of mage and wolf alike lay motionless upon the field. Faint groans and whimpers could be heard as they drifted through the stillness. Arden shook his head slowly, hoping to clear away his sluggish thoughts. He paused at the heap of a human male on the ground. Arden stooped his head and clamped his fangs around the mage's throat. With a viscous shake of his head, he snapped the man's neck and tore a bloody swath in the soft flesh. Absently, he pressed onward, lumbering toward the prone figure of a woman. Magic resonated from her even in her semi-conscious state. He licked his muzzle nervously and tasted lightning on his tongue. The woman groaned and shifted. Arden glanced up as his ears swiveled, noting that the other mages, as well as his pack members, began to stir. His lips curled up in a snarl as he saw just how many of his pack lay dead. Only a sparse dozen of them could rise to their feet. A chilling growl rumbled within him.

He snarled and channeled his wrath, reaching for the female's throat with his powerful jaws as her eyes flickered open. A thundering command tore through him, driving all other thought from his mind. Arden glanced away toward his goddess, missing the flash of movement from the mage. Agony sheared through him as something horribly sharp plunged into his throat. He tried to scream, but all that met his ears was a gurgle of blood. Arden staggered, then fell to the ground as the life drained from him, staining silver fur and soil alike.

The Elder Sister wrenched her dagger from the wolf's throat and stood, her hands shaking as her legs threatened to buckle. With considerable effort, she tore her eyes away from the deadly fangs and backed away. The woman turned, frantically assessing the unsteady figures, both mage and wolf, as they rose. A swear tore from her lips as she moved to the nearest member of her family and helped him to his feet. Their work was far from over. She only prayed their allies could do without their help for a time longer.

Arden dimly watched the female go. His muscles spasmed feebly as a last errant thought drifted through him, wondering why he was happy to be dying. Left without an answer, he closed his eyes as his heart stilled.

* * *

Zavi loosed another arrow with a snarl and promptly dodged as a missile of ice barreled toward her. Stupid snarky Moon could aim stupidly well. The feline nocked another arrow and took careful aim, waiting for the right moment to fire. Regardless of her skill with a bow, putting an arrow in Moon's face was less than advisable and entirely possible. She chuckled as Eclipse's words came back to her and adjusted her aim. With the thrum of the bowstring, she fired, grazing the goddess's arm.

"Whoops," Zavi remarked sarcastically, a mischievous grin on her face. Krythus shot her a venomous glare. Her bow flashed scaldingly hot for a breath, singeing the fine fur on her palm.

"Ow, ow, OW, _alright_ Grumpy Face!" she exclaimed indignantly. She transferred her bow to her other hand, shaking out her wounded palm. A vague memory of healing lessons at the temple with Eclipse surfaced in her mind. She grimaced, admitting that she probably should have paid attention. She ignored the thought as she returned her bow to her left hand and nocked another arrow. Her eyes took in the scene carefully as Eclipse and Krythus darted around Aeternia, harrying her with attack after attack. The dunmer staggered and quickly wiped away blood that was dripping down into his eye.

Eclipse lifted his sword horizontally above his head to block Aeternia's in-rushing downward strike. He staggered under the force, grimacing. Curse it all. For her lithe appearance, she was remarkably strong. He berated himself for the thought. Of course she was strong, she was a goddess! Eclipse shook himself and returned to the fight. He swept his sword in a grand semi circle to his right, then quickly slashed back in with a horizontal cut. She deflected his blade up and away easily. Krythus took the lead as he caught her attention and feigned a backhanded strike, then came down on her blade full force as she blocked, locking it in place between them. The dunmer ducked to the side and aimed a careful jab for the collar. Aeternia noticed the movement and snarled, unable to extract herself from Krythus's trap in time to defend.

"Can't fight your own battles brother?" she taunted with a note of unease.

Krythus made no reply and shoved her back bodily. She staggered for but a step before regaining her footing. Aeternia waited, keeping her blade in front of her as she circled, watching her adversaries carefully. The dunmer was beginning to annoy her. In fact, this entire scenario was beginning to annoy her, but she needed to act with prudence. She must not defeat her own plan because of rash action. No more games; they had to die. With a steadying breath, she formed a torrent of azure energy in her free hand before hurling it at the elf. The goddess barked a triumphant laugh as it struck the male, sending him flying backwards before he thudded back down onto the scuffled dirt. Aeternia noted with pleasure that the archer ran to tend to him. At least that was two annoyances out of her way for the moment. She formed a greater sphere of magic, prepared to simply obliterate both nuisances at once and be done with it. Krythus stepped in front of her defiantly, blocking her line of fire.

"You always were adorable," she scoffed with a smirk. With her fingers curled like talons, she stabbed at his chest with her magic. He smiled suddenly and before she could blink, his free hand shot forward, its own magic surging as he slammed into her bleak necklace. Azure and crimson light exploded at the contact. Aeternia cried out as she staggered, then leapt back, slashing with her sword as she retreated. The sound of metal cracking sent a jolt of fear down her spine.

Zavi paused as she helped Eclipse to his feet, watching the goddess falter.

"No…. No, this cannot happen..." Aeternia breathed. She fell back, desperately clutching the artifact at her throat. "I cannot be defeated by the likes of you!" She flinched, clutching her head. "No! Don't you dare take this from me! I'm going to kill him! This victory is mine!" She staggered, crying out in pain as she reeled. A keening scream burst forth from her, shattering the night. Umbral mist burst forth from beneath her fingers as a vicious maelstrom of air rose and whipped around her, enveloping her in an impenetrable torrent of tenebrous coils. She fought, her horrid scream laced with pain as her sword fell from her convulsing grasp. The lamentation ceased abruptly as the air instantly stilled. For a moment, nothing moved save the dark, billowing mass of mist upon her flesh, then twin pinpricks of red shone through in place of her eyes.

A sinister male voice drifted through the writhing darkness.

"Know your place, wretched prey. You sully my grand game and I am weary of it."

"You!" Krythus seethed, flames burning brighter along his flesh.

The darkness shimmered and took on a male's shape, grand antlers sprouting from its head.

"I will not stand idly by while you lay waste to my plans, child. Return to where you belong," the voice demanded.

"Release your foul tendrils from her Hircine!" Krythus bellowed as he charged forward, bringing up his sword. With a devious chuckle, the shadowy form stretched out a clawed hand and caught the blade. A horrid sizzling sound emanated from the contact.

"You do not even comprehend your own weakness," Hircine sighed.

Krythus tore his blade free of the daedric lord's grasp and struck again with a violent cry.

"Very well," Hircine scoffed.

With blinding speed, the shadowy avatar lunged forward. For a terrible moment, time slowed as Krythus tried to block. Fangs gleamed from the mist's dark depths as Hircine brought up a clawed hand and speared it through the divine's chest. The lord of the sun screamed, ragged and hoarse as he struggled vainly, then vanished in a flash of light.

Zavi and Eclipse exchanged a single stunned glance as the antlered huntsman began to laugh triumphantly.

"What just… happened?" Zavi asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Eclipse responded in disbelief, shaking his head.

Hircine turned to them, the blood red gleam of eyes chilled the marrow in their bones. Reflexively, they readied their weapons.

A ghastly, grating laugh echoed from the daedric lord.

"Whether you live or die is of no matter to me. Discard those weapons and flee, before I change my mind. Or do you perhaps wish for the gift of my fangs that you might become the hunter?" he inquired, head tilting to the side as he studied them.

Zavi loosed an arrow in response. It struck his forehead and splintered into fragments. If Hircine felt the impact, he did not show it.

"Well..." Zavi began, "I'm out of ideas."

Eclipse leapt forward, using both hands to bring his sword up before hacking downward at the shadowy head.

Hircine caught the blade in a single clawed hand as if he were bored.

Eclipse grimaced and wrenched his sword away, retreating. The red glow of eyes followed him almost thoughtfully.

"I suppose you would make a fair addition to my pack," Hircine mused, "but you're likely far too defiant to ever accept that I am the eternal alpha. Even so, you _are_ quite amusing. Shall we have a game of khajiit and rat before you die?"

"What?" Eclipse questioned, backing away.

"Run," leered the huntsman, the word dripping with dark pleasure.

"No," he replied defiantly.

The incandescent eyes narrowed at his retort.

"That body, however tainted, is still that of a mortal bandit," Eclipse declared with a smirk. "It can be shattered, and when it is, you and your damnable daughter will be cast back into Oblivion!"

Zavi grinned and nocked an arrow, more than ready to help with the shattering part.

"You are fools," Hircine laughed. "But amuse me. Try then, little rabbits, to wound a wolf."

"I've killed plenty," Zavi retorted, firing an arrow.

"I have a plan, just keep shooting him," Eclipse murmured as he charged forward.

Zavi scowled.

"Really? Guess you'll fill me in later, eh? Wastrel," she groused before taking aim again. She smirked as she fired. Plan or no plan, she didn't really need an excuse to put a pincushion's worth of arrows in things.

Eclipse's face contorted into a snarl as a frosted light emanated from his free hand. With a violent lash, he sent a trio of icy spears hurdling toward his opponent. The daedric lord staggered from the impact, but nothing more.

"Is that it?" Hircine goaded, mockingly pretending to brush remnants of frost from his form. The umbral huntsman grinned and stretched out his arm. The air before his open palm vibrated with energy as a shining silver spear took shape, gleaming wickedly in Secunda's pale light. He wrapped both hands around the haft and adopted a neutral stance, waiting for his opponent.

Eclipse vacillated for a moment with a cynical sigh. Of course fighting a daedric lord was not enough, now said adversary had a spear, which gave him the advantage of reach. The dunmer scowled as thoughts flashed through his mind. He could take the wiser course and retreat to use magic from afar, but that would leave Zavi exposed. He threw the thought from him as if it were diseased. That was not an option.

Eclipse snapped back to focus as Hircine thrust the spear tip toward his heart. The dunmer side-stepped, bringing up his sword to deflect as he lunged forward into range of his adversary's torso. Hircine chuckled as he bound back, sweeping his spear across Eclipse's bicep with inhuman speed before stabbing at his throat. The dunmer all but fell backwards as he retreated, ignoring the warm blood trickling down his arm. The knowledge that the daedra was merely toying with him grated on Eclipse's nerves as he circled.

Hircine leisurely caught an arrow speeding toward his eye mid-flight, and tossed it over his shoulder with indifference.

"I thought you would be more amusing," he drawled, making an exasperated gesture.

Eclipse yelled and dashed in, aiming an overhead strike for the huntsman's skull. Hircine lifted his spear with an inherent boredom, blocking with inhuman strength. In a breath, Eclipse drew up one knee and snapped his leg out, landing a powerful kick to the huntsman's abdomen. Hircine grunted and slammed the butt of his spear into the dunmer's ribs in return. Eclipse winced and fell back steadily.

Hircine laughed cynically and shook his head, grand antlers swaying.

"One strike and you flee? You are not as worth while as I thought."

Eclipse smirked.

"And _you_ are not very observant."

The dunmer back-stepped, and with intrinsic grace, dove to the side. Uttering a prayer for depth perception, he reached out his hand and latched onto the divine blade once belonging to the goddess of the moon as he rolled back to his feet.

Hircine growled viciously.

"Not so foolish after all," the daedric lord commended.

"Not quite," Eclipse affirmed. Quickly, he switched hands with the blades, transferring the goddess's weapon to his right hand as he rushed forward.

He launched consecutive horizontal strikes with his blades. As Hircine blocked with his spear, the dunmer struck like lightning, cutting a shallow swath in the dark mist upon the skin of the huntsman's midsection. Hircine growled and shifted his stance, stabbing thrice in rapid succession. The dunmer twisted out of the way, bringing up his left blade as a barrier between him and the dire weapon. With blinding speed, he stabbed for the daedra lord's heart.

Hircine's glowing eyes opened wide as the blade bit into his form, before he vanished into mist, reforming a pace away.

"Enough mortal! You die!" Hircine exclaimed in rage. He growled as a haze of sable waves writhed along his flesh with his agitation. How was a mortal capable of such speed?

Eclipse smirked wickedly.

"The problem with being all powerful is you never grow as a warrior. But do not despair, my dearest also takes issue with my skills."

Hircine snarled as he heard a feline war-cry before a powerful impact landed on the back of his head. The horned male staggered for but a moment.

"I ran out of arrows!" Zavi announced cheerfully, bow gripped like a club as she leaned around the daedra. She tucked the weapon into her empty quiver before drawing her dual orcish swords and hacking at the shadowy form.

"Well done dear," the dunmer praised as he rushed forward, leveling the divine blade with the dark lord's heart.

"It ends!" Eclipse yelled as he planted his feet and stabbed with all his might.

" _Enough_!" Hircine roared, loud enough to set a ringing in their ears, dropping his spear. He punched aside the blade and before the duo could blink, grabbed them both by the throat. With immeasurable force, he twisted his body and threw them across the field.

Zavi twisted and turned mid-air, quickly aligning herself. She glanced over at Eclipse and saw him try to do the same with little success. In a split second, she grabbed his shoulder and spun him so that he could at least face the ground, unavoidably contorting her own positioning in the process. She hit the ground sideways as she tried to roll, but ended up somersaulting and coming down hard flat on her back. Eclipse fared little better as he mistimed his own roll and ended up careening a short distance from her before thudding to a halt.

Zavi tried to call out to him, only to find she didn't seem to have any air in her lungs. She loosed a mental swear and ignored the screaming pain in her body, rolling to her hands and knees. With a frustrating lack of coordination, she crawled toward Eclipse a short distance away. If her stupid limbs could just agree to stupid work, she could get up and move there faster!

Eclipse grimaced at the pain that shot trough his body. He acknowledged what hurt, and pushed the thoughts away to deal with later. Slowly, he rolled off his back and pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Extraordinary pain shot through his left arm, causing him to cry out. Vaguely, he remembered landing on it. He retracted the limb, holding it to his midsection as he rose to his feet. A violent kick to his ribs launched him forward. He stumbled at the force, hearing at least one rib crack before slamming back into the dirt.

"Insolent whelp. Did you think you could win? I. Am. A. Daedric. Prince," Hircine sneered, placing a tenebrous foot upon Eclipse's chest as the male tried to roll away.

The dunmer cried out as his rib protested. He looked up into the glaring eyes. The umbral avatar of the huntsman created a shimmering void against the night sky that even Secunda's light could not illuminate.

Hircine lifted his reclaimed spear into view and took aim. A whistle of air sounded as an orcish dagger slammed into the daedric lord's wrist.

Zavi staggered into view. Wordlessly, she snatched up Eclipse's sun-given sword from the ground and threw it to him. With a flick of his spear, Hircine batted away the blade and spun, sweeping out with his weapon and catching Zavi before she could dodge. The shining tip cut through her armor like parchment, leaving a bloody trail across her midsection as she cried out. He repeated the movement rapidly, and slammed the haft of his weapon into her, knocking her to the ground beside Eclipse.

The daedric lord laughed as he approached them. He shifted his grip on his spear as he looked between them, as if deciding whom to kill first. The weapon's tip settled on Eclipse.

"NO!" yelled Zavi, at last finding her voice.

The huntsman spared her not even a glance as he thrust downward.

Zavi's cry lodged in her throat as the world exploded into light.

Brilliant flames burned her vision, leaving a scalding after image. A guttural cry rang against the repeated clash of metal. Zavi's mind churned to make sense of the scene. She struggled to push herself up. The daedric lord was no where in sight, baffling her. She shoved aside any other thought and moved to quickly look over Eclipse. He squinted and blinked as if his vision were clouded too. Zavi ran her hand along him frantically, checking for injury.

"I am alright," Eclipse assured, breath spasming for a moment.

A thunderous boom shook the very ground, demanding the duo's attention. They glanced toward the source and immediately regretted the action.

"What in Azura's name is that?" Eclipse called, wincing. He placed his hand over his rib and a golden aura shone as he began to heal his wounds.

Zavi held up one hand and squinted through her fingers. A burning effigy darted around Hircine as the daedric lord parried and lashed out.

"I think..." Zavi began.

The combatants locked weapons for an instant, giving the khajiit time to assess before they separated.

"By the moons!" she exclaimed. "I think that's _Krythus_!"

With unspeakable power, the burning figure slammed into the huntsman, catapulting him backwards to slam into the ground a bow shot away.

'Little ones,' resonated a call, 'if you still have the strength, take up my weapons and cast this usurper from your world!'

"By all that is sacred!" Eclipse swore as he pushed himself up, shielding his eyes once he caught sight of the battle. "That is not merely an avatar! That is the true form of the god of the sun!" he exclaimed.

Zavi blinked once, then shrugged.

"Yeah! Kick his butt!" she cheered heedlessly.

The duo rose to their feet as another explosion of sound rocked them. Absently, they noted that Krythus wielded both his own divine blade and Aeternia's discarded one.

Eclipse quickly located and retrieved the sword Krythus had given him. He frowned, noting it was dull and lusterless, seeming without energy long before it should have been.

Zavi followed his gaze and curiously pulled out her sun-forged bow. It too looked drained of all its power. She shrugged unquestioningly and pulled two filled soul gems from her pouch, tossing one to Eclipse. Merely touching the crystals to the weapons was enough as the items transferred their energy and disintegrated into amethyst dust. A faint shimmer returned to the sword and bow.

"Now what?" Zavi asked Eclipse, wincing as an abrupt crack from the nearby battle sounded. She nearly leapt from her fur when it was Krythus's voice that answered her.

Through their weapons, they felt a resonance of thought providing a plan with remarkable clarity. The sensation halted the breath in their lungs as they shuddered against the otherworldly nature and power of a divine. The touch vanished quickly, leaving them both to exhale sharply as they recovered. The duo shot each other a smirk as they nodded.

Krythus dodged a spear thrust and cut outward with both blades like a pair of shears. He couldn't help the lewd smile upon his lips. The satisfaction of this moment burned within his very veins.

"You should have remained in your realm," the lord of the sun goaded gleefully.

"And I should have killed you while you slept!" Hircine spat.

The huntsman swept upward with the butt of his spear, catching Krythus in the jaw, then slid his grip and came down with the tip. The daedric lord hit only air and growled in frustration. Agony slashed through his back and he cried out before spinning to face his opponent, lifting his spear vertically as Krythus slashed again. The huntsman snarled as he batted the blade away. The whelp had a frustrating advantage in his true form when Hircine was stuck in a mere avatar. This was becoming entirely too troublesome...

He winced as Krythus dealt him a powerful backhand, sending him flying. The ground sped by as he careened toward the two cursed mortals.

Eclipse braced his stance as he swung at the dark avatar. His blade grated along the edge of the shadowy mist, spraying a cascade of brilliant orange sparks. A guttural cry spewed from the daedric lord as he shot past, twisting in mid-air to land on all fours.

"You pitiful-" he began.

Zavi took hold of her bowstring. She smirked wickedly as a brilliant arrow took shape between her fingers.

"Get off my plane," she spat, pulling back with all the strength she could muster and firing at the prone figure.

The arrow struck true, and a cacophonous explosion burst outward, blinding the mortal duo and setting a ringing in their ears. When sound returned to the world, all that was present was an agonized scream. Impossibly, the daedric lord staggered upright.

"This is not over," Hircine promised. With a final, enraged shout, the mist pulsed and vanished, leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

"That's right, run!" Zavi yelled with a laugh.

Krythus held up a hand to forestall her celebration. He walked slowly toward the returned form of Aeternia as she staggered.

The dark goddess sank to her knees, then simply sat. Her eyes were hollow, devoid of emotion as she blinked once, then slowly looked up at Krythus.

"You've won," she rasped. "Now end it."

Pity filled Krythus for a moment, and he set aside both blades to reach down and gently touch her face. Even knowing the figure before him was not his sister, he could not help but feel for her.

"Find peace," he uttered as he took hold of the wretched collar in his hands. Magic surged from the contact, wrenching a pained scream from both of the divines. A single solitary tear escaped Aeternia before Krythus tore the cursed item from her neck. Power thudded outward as the artifact dissolved into nothingness.

Aeternia slumped forward as Krythus knelt and caught her. The dark pallor of her skin slowly bled away, until a lustrous silver took its place. Illaria drooped in his arms. She shone with a subtle light that rivaled the weak illumination of the burgeoning dawn as the eclipsed sun struggled over the horizon.

Slowly, like a dreamer freed from an age-long nightmare, Illaria opened her eyes. Her gaze held no comprehension as she lifted her head slowly and looked up into Krythus's amethyst orbs. She shook her head weakly.

"No," she moaned, "this is another trick. You cannot be real."

In answer, Krythus smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against her brow.

"It is real, my love. The nightmare is over," he soothed as he touched his forehead to hers.

She pulled back as much as she was able, still held tightly in his arms. In disbelief, she studied him, her amethyst eyes gleaming. The Masser's true goddess reached out with a trembling hand and touched Krythus's chest just below the garish wound that marked his imprisonment. It had not yet fully healed.

"This is… real?" she breathed.

He nodded slowly, brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

Illaria's drained body found abounding strength as she threw her arms around Krythus and kissed him. Each could not help but smile. Reluctantly, she pulled back.

"Help me stand?" she entreated.

He nodded and held her steady as she rose to her feet and stood staring at the dark halo of Masser.

"Return to where you belong, old friend," she breathed as she lifted her arms to the moon's silhouette, then slowly lowered them. The celestial orb sank sluggishly behind the mountainous horizon, freeing the gentle rays of dawn as they splayed across the landscape.

She settled blissfully against Krythus's luminous form.

"My love," she breathed, "I am sorry."

"You need not apologize," he replied.

She gave a short, mirthless laugh.

"Oh I most certainly must. Both my actions in the past, and my complicity in this warrant it," she replied. "But words are hollow, and can prove false, thus I will use each moment to show you my intent and work to make amends."

Krythus paused for a moment, then smiled and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"That is all I ask."

Their minds joined, the lines between them blurring in their unique bond until neither was sure exactly which thoughts were theirs. Each sighed deeply, reveling in the comfort of the other's presence.

"I should not linger here," Krythus sighed. "The pantheon will be irate enough as it is."

He felt the flicker of fear that passed through Illaria as she thought of facing their mother. With a fortitude he envied, she stilled her mind, resolving to face whatever was in store for her.

"I will speak to her," he offered.

"It will be a difficult path, but so long as I might still spend the remainder of eternity with you, I will accept whatever punishment I must," she returned.

Krythus touched her cheek one last time before they vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

"Leave it to deities to just disappear without even bothering to thank any of us mere mortals for helping solve their stupid problem," Zavi groused. "Hey! He took my bow!"

Eclipse shook his head with a sigh.

"That was not yours to keep."

"But I wanted it..."

"You have twenty three bows in your house right now," he replied.

"None that are half as impressive as that one was..." she muttered. The feline sighed, feeling every bump and bruise on her. Maybe she'd ask the wastrel to heal her later. Or find her healing potions. They were… somewhere. Probably...

At length, she rolled her shoulders and cast her glance back to where the divines had been standing moments before.

"Well that was weird."

"I have witnessed stranger," Eclipse replied.

"Hm, now I really wanna know," she pressed.

"Well you see, there was a khajiit I met once who could eat an entire plate of sweetrolls without vomiting," he teased with a smirk.

"You're just jealous," she retorted.

"Clearly," he drawled before grabbing her and pulling her into a fierce embrace. "Now, if you are open to suggestions, I have a few ideas for how to spend the rest of the day..."

Zavi smirked deviously, injuries pointedly ignored.

"Well, realistically, we should probably use the amulet and see if the mages are alright. Then we'll have to go home and inform the Jarl and blah, blah, blah. And then he'll probably hand out a new task, because Jarls do nothing else. But you know what? The next person who tells me to go do something, I'm gonna tell them where they can go."

Eclipse chuckled throatily.

"Zavi dear, I believe you missed my meaning," he whispered.

"Oh, I didn't miss it," she smirked, turquoise eyes glittering with mischief. She extracted herself from his embrace and sashayed away, pausing to throw him a glance over her shoulder that make him grin wickedly as he followed.

* * *

The Elder Sister struggled to catch her breath. The last wolf lay broken and bloodied on the ground before her as she surveyed the remnants of her family. Nazren approached her, a pronounced limp to his step.

"How many?" she asked, dreading the answer.

He leaned heavily on his staff as he shook his head.

"Can't be sure. The bleeding stops, but... I can't heal them," he breathed.

"Will they become… like these..." she hesitated, glancing at the wolves.

"I don't know," he breathed, grimacing as he shifted his weight.

The Elder Sister turned away, sighing. So many unknowns now faced them that for a moment she was nearly suffocated by worry and fear. She rubbed her face, smearing the grime and blood splattered on it as her gaze landed on two lone figures in the distance. Her family owed those adventurers much more than their thanks, but retreating to a safe location had to be their first priority. After all, the mages could be blamed for this whole sordid affair, and outsiders could only be trusted so much. The woman scoffed at her own thoughts, reminding herself that their greatest betrayal had in fact come from within.

"Sis?" Nazren pressed.

She snapped back to attention.

"What now?" he asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment, weighing their options with a heavy sigh.

"We can't stay here. Let's get the wounded on their feet as much as we can and get as far from here as we're safely able. After that, we'll make for the rendezvous point and join up with the rest of the family."

He nodded, and turned to the task.

The Elder Sister followed slowly. She knew that they would leave this land, never to return in her lifetime. There was a strange sorrow to the thought. Even so, she did nothing to smother the kernel of hope that sprouted within her. This, after all, was a new beginning.

A/N: There will be an Epilogue. :)


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hircine sat upon his throne and stared out into the vast expanse of his realm. He drummed his clawed fingers absently and sighed. How terribly dull all of this was. The same prey every hunt. At least the pitiful mortals had been somewhat amusing. Let the children believe they'd won. It made little difference to him.

A familiar presence rippled through his realm subtly.

"My son has informed me of a great many things," called a melodic voice.

"All of them tales of my magnificent prowess and stunning countenance, I imagine?" he returned casually.

Sweet laughter greeted him.

"Imagine is the appropriate word."

Kynareth drifted up to his throne. He sighed and reached out a hand to touch her ethereal being. Though the lack of a body was irrelevant to both daedra and aedra alike, he still couldn't help but feel a pang of regret at the loss of her form. She had been so exquisitely beautiful.

"So," she chastised, "your plan was to use a permanent eclipse to gain you an army of followers? Did you even pause to think that through?"

"I am bored," he iterated slowly, gesturing pointedly with his free hand. "Do you have any idea how dull it is to do the same thing all the time? There is neither challenge nor excitement! I sometimes catch myself pondering a visit to that fool Sheogorath simply because he, at least, is never dull!"

"Oh woe is you," she retorted cynically. "Return and complain to me once you lack your own realm."

"Well you could stay here," he leered.

"Don't make me crush you," she sighed.

He laughed wickedly.

"You know," he mused, "I imagined you being far more wrathful than you are."

Enchanting laughter echoed around him.

"Oh, I _am_ furious," she breathed, "but vengeance is already mine."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting straighter in his throne.

"If you touch my children again, it will be far worse next time," she promised cryptically before vanishing.

"Kynareth!" he demanded to the emptiness, slamming his fist down. "What have you done?" The only response was the echo of his roar.

* * *

Gareth groaned and shifted on the cold floor. He blinked blearily. He'd had the strangest dream. Something about the god of the sun taking over his body… and something about being stabbed… He grimaced, feeling for a non-existent wound in his chest. Maybe it was time to cut back on the mead. Probably long past time. But then again, spending his nights at the inn was a great excuse to see that effigy of kindness and warmth that smiled so sweetly. He wished fervently that he could drum up the courage to ask the barmaid's name. She'd probably laugh in his face though. After all, what chance did a scruffy adventurer like him have with someone like _her_?

He pushed himself up weakly. His body felt like lightning riddled ants crawled along it. Even in the gloomy darkness, he recognized the interior of his home. He staggered to the makeshift cloth curtain over the window and carefully pulled it aside. Wincing at the light, he turned back around and stopped, puzzled at what he saw.

Atop the only table was a bouquet of fresh flowers sitting in a re-purposed flagon. They seemed to glitter in the sunlight. Unsure if he was still dreaming, he ambled toward them and reached out to touch the soft orange pedals. He didn't remember buying flowers… Had he finally found some courage?

He blinked as he studied them, noting a folded piece of parchment tucked beneath the flagon. With a sigh, he picked it up, expecting one of his nonsensical inebriated notes that he always thought would make sense in the morning. He frowned, perplexed. The writing certainly wasn't his.

 _'_ _Take the chance_ _. Do not condemn yourself to solitude simply because your fear controls you.'_

Gareth dropped the parchment as if it had caught flame. The words were so like the manner of another's speech… It drifted through him in maddeningly soft whispers. He shook his head vigorously, instantly regretting the action. A shaking laugh rolled from him.

Sun god indeed! The entirety of it was laughable. He shook his head again and sucked in a great breath. Gritting his teeth, he snatched up the flowers and marched out the door.

He'd show his blasted dreams what was what.

The inn was peacefully quiet as he threw open the door and marched inside. If nothing else, he'd soon know her name.

* * *

Olfina smiled at the hooded figure in the shadows beside Whiterun's stables. The horse beside them snorted and stomped the ground.

"And what about the offer from the Jarl?" she asked.

The head turned as the shadow thought.

"Maybe after a time, but right now, I know where I need to be," came the soft reply. The horse tossed its mane and the clink of healing potions could be heard as a satchel full of them shifted on the saddle.

"You'll be careful?" the woman asked as she reached out to put a hand on the figure's cheek.

"I'll do my best," it replied. "You… have the amulet? Those two won't need it anyway."

The silver haired woman nodded with a solemn smile, touching the necklace tucked beneath her blouse.

"Promise you'll keep in touch, Ven," she said as she pulled the girl into a fierce embrace. Venfrie took no notice of her aching body and returned the gesture with equal fervor.

At length, Olfina pulled back and helped her onto the horse.

"I can't thank you enough for everything-" the girl began.

"Just come back and visit," Olfina interrupted. "It's not goodbye after all, we'll be in touch." She pointedly tapped the amulet around her neck.

"Right," Ven smiled and flicked the reigns. The horse plodded forward steadily before she urged it to a canter. Venfrie winced as the movement jostled her bandaged wound. She gritted her teeth against the pain, reflexively touching her fingers to it. Fear gnawed at both her and her family. None knew what the wolves' teeth and claws rending their flesh would mean. She clenched her hand tighter around the reigns. It seemed that only time would tell… A single tear streaked down her face as she shook her head and urged the horse faster, angling southward to intercept her family.

Olfina watched her go. There was so much more to Venfrie's life than the barmaid knew. The woman looked on quietly, accepting that she may never have all of the answers. Still, a smile tugged at her lips as a thought drifted through her. She chuckled and nodded to herself.

One day, that girl would grow into a brilliant woman… and a force to be reckoned with…

* * *

"It'll be fine, stop worrying," Anya insisted yet again as she jostled his arm in reassurance. Ignoring her father's discomfort, she knocked politely on the door in front of them.

Beldrik tugged at his collar.

"I don't know about this, sweetie," he frowned. "Maybe I should just-"

His words were cut off as the door opened to reveal a woman that resembled Anya with remarkable similarity. Her quizzical glance turned to a cold glare as she caught sight of him.

"Anya!" she breathed, dragging the girl into a strong hug. The woman closed her eyes for a moment as she held her daughter. "I was so worried about you, sweetie." She paused to throw a glare over the girl's shoulder at Beldrik.

Anya stepped back and looked at her mother.

"Mom, I know..." she began hesitantly, wondering how to proceed.

"You were right," Beldrik stated.

"Pardon?" the woman growled.

"You were right Jenna," he repeated, sighing. "About all of it."

She folded her arms and inclined her head for him to continue.

"I," he stammered, unsure of what else to say.

An awkward silence dragged on for a moment.

"I got your letter," she said, changing the subject. "You let our daughter be kidnapped by bandits _and_ _then_ by mages! How could you be so careless? Did the mead tell you that it would be fine? Or did you even care!?" she all but roared the last part, causing nearby pedestrians to turn.

Anya wanted to leap in, but instinct told her it was best to stay out of this conversation.

"I did all that I could to get her there safely, and get her back after she was taken. I can't prove it to you, but at least I can tell you that I understand what you were saying for all those years. So I'm done with the damn mead. No more. Not another drop.

Jenna scoffed and continued glaring a moment longer.

He met her stare unwaveringly.

"Not a drop?" she confirmed.

"Not a drop," he repeated.

"I suppose this is the part where I say I believe you and everything goes back to normal?" she retorted cynically. "And where I forget all those years of hauling your drunken backside out of the gutters, covered in filth?"

"Mom," Anya protested softly.

Beldrik put a calming hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"No, this is the part where I ask you to give me another chance. And time for me to prove I can be the husband you deserve and not the backside of a horse," he replied, sincerity in every word.

Jenna pursed her lips, looking entirely unconvinced.

"Guess you did walk Anya home," she conceded at last. "Least I can do is offer you something to eat before you go."

Beldrik smiled and thanked her as she grudgingly waved him inside. Anya, much to her mother's dismay, hugged the woman and excused herself for the day, saying she had to check in with a number of friends. In fact, she mused, she would likely be gone until late into the night, leaving her parents with ample time to discuss a litany of things.

Jenna frowned and shook her head, watching her daughter trot off down the street. This wasn't quite how she'd envisioned this day going, but often do the gods have a sense of humor. She sighed and shut the door.

* * *

The Jarl of Whiterun leaned back in his favorite chair behind his desk, the circlet of his station lay abandoned beside him. It was going to be a grand mess to explain all of this to the other holds. He rubbed his head with a sigh.

"My Jarl?" called a throaty voice from the open doorway.

"Come in, Irileth," he bade.

The dunmer housecarl's powerful strides crossed the room in three measured steps.

"It does you no good to brood on what's done," she stated matter-of-factually, planting herself in a chair across from him.

"I know," he sighed. "But we have a great deal to clean up after all of this..."

"Exactly," she retorted, propping her boots up on the desk with twin thuds.

He looked at her quizzically as she leaned back in the chair comfortably.

" _We_ do. You have a team to help you through this. We'll tackle it together, just like we've always done," she stated flatly as if she were reminding him the sky was blue.

He opened his mouth to reply.

"And before you tell me you have to make _all_ the decisions, let me remind you that I'm selectively deaf to nonsense."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Always were."

He moved his focus back to the pile of papers on his desk. Thirty missives in one day... It was going to be a long night. With a sigh, he began to sort through the items that could wait until morning. He paused as he revealed a carefully folded parchment. The seal embedded in the wax struck a faint chord in the back of his mind and he had to smile. Carefully, he broke open the letter and read the contents.

"My Jarl?" Irileth asked. "What is it? It's never good when you smile like that," she complained.

"It's nothing," he announced as he folded the parchment once more. Without another word, he picked up a candle and let the wax drip onto the folds before pressing his seal into it. He tucked it away in his drawer, shaking his head at the workings of the world. There was always something left to do, wasn't there? At the very least, he had the perfect duo in mind to answer the summons. But they deserved a proper rest first.

After all, if the sender was indeed who he thought it was, they were remarkably patient when it suited them...

* * *

Fin smoothed her hair yet again as she walked through the bustling streets. She bit her lip, wishing she could at least get the stupid strands to look presentable. Giving up, she moved to tugging at her clothing. The simple pants and shirt were wrinkled and torn, but better than her bandit's armor any day of the week when walking past several guards.

She rubbed her face forlornly. Whispered words that were not her own drifted through her mind before she shook them away… for the twelfth time that day. Fin grimaced. Apparently sharing your mind's living space with another yielded unforeseen side effects. Or maybe it was just a result of where her footsteps were leading her.

Fin shrugged mentally and trod onward.

At length, she came to a simple wooden door and gulped. After a moment's hesitation, she lifted her hand to knock. Her fist vacillated before the portal before she pulled it back to her chest without a sound. She breathed a heavy sigh.

This was foolish. What had she expected, coming here?

"Abagail?" a woman's voice called tentatively.

Fin whipped around, her stomach knotting.

Before her stood a middle-aged woman and man, dressed in worn, yet sturdy clothing. Each held a basket filled with produce, no doubt having just wandered back home from the market.

"Hi… Ma," Fin began hesitantly. "Hi Da."

"Abagail!" the woman exclaimed. The basket thudded to the ground, forgotten, as the woman rushed forward and threw her arms around her daughter. The gray-haired man beamed silently and joined in the embrace, kissing the side of his child's shaven head.

"Come! Come in!" her mother entreated, grabbing Fin's arm and pulling her into the house. The former bandit almost sobbed as she looked around the interior of her childhood home. It had hardly changed.

"I'll- I'll make some tea. No, I'll heat some cider! Oh, and something to eat!" her mother hurriedly insisted.

"It's fine, Ma. You don't need to go through so much trouble."

"Nonsense!" her father insisted, stopping to kiss her head again as he walked past her and set both shopping baskets on the dining table.

Fin's mother smiled warmly and set the kettle on the fire, humming. She wiped her hands on her skirt before quickly striding up to her daughter and planting her in a chair as she absently drew her fingers through Fin's hair.

"Where have you been, Abagail?" she insisted. "What have you been doing? Are you alright? Who were you with?"

"It's a long story, Ma."

"Oh, I'm sure dear, and I'm so glad you're home! Oh your timing is so wonderful!" she squealed. "My sister's holding a party next week. We'll get you cleaned up, and then you can go out and find a special someone to settle down with and everything will be alright!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically. "I'll need to make you a shawl to cover your… erm… hair... and I've kept your old dress washed and ironed just in case!," she preened with delight before she spun away to fetch a tray of mugs.

Fin-Abagail scoffed in amusement and cast her eyes to the heavens, sure that her mother had just set some sort of record for the "least amount of time waited before trying to marry her off". Fin pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Still, it was good to be home, even if…

"Nothing much has changed, has it?" she asked her father out of the corner of her mouth.

He patted her shoulder as he shook his head.

"We're still working on that. It's just the only way she knows how to show she loves you," he offered. "For what it's worth, she just worries and wants you to be happy."

"And I'm happy just how I am now," Fin countered.

"I know Abster," he replied, tussling her hair. "In her defense, she's trying to be better."

"Yeah," Fin chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Krythus drifted across Masser's glistening red expanse. The brilliance of his luminous form as it cast a glowing radiance could not match the vibrance of his smile.

Illaria felt his presence approach like the rippling waves through a still lake. She beamed as she turned. Her word of greeting died on her lips as she caught sight of his gaze.

He stopped and placed his hand before his chest; a passionate fire smoldered in his eyes. Illaria's heart thudded at the familiar gesture. It had been so long! She bit her lip and grinned as she brought her own hand before her breast in kind.

They circled slowly, each watching the other carefully. A music only they could hear sang through them. With a grand sweep of her arms, Illaria leapt gracefully into the air. She touched back down and spun, silver hair splaying wide. He mirrored her movements to near perfection, yet with a subtle difference. Where she flowed gracefully from one movement to the next, he pressed forward with a vast strength as if he were locked in combat.

Their astral bodies blazed brightly. Her gleaming silver mingling with his vibrant flames as they wheeled closer. Krythus dropped his stance low, then sprang into the air, delivering first one kick, then spinning and dealing another to an invisible adversary. Illaria spun on the toes of one foot, her arms and remaining leg whipping out in grand circles, silver flesh gleaming.

They reached out as one, hands brushing in the center. He gripped her wrist, drawing her full against him. Krythus closed his eyes and set his cheek against her hair. A sweet sigh drifted from him as he ran a hand through her silver locks.

They were silent for a moment before Illaria spoke out quietly.

"I do not need to know your mind to know something plagues you," she murmured against his chest. "What is it, my love?"

He exhaled heavily and looked away.

She waited patiently, then wound a hand gently around the back of his neck.

"I wish I could have done more," he breathed. "I should have used my true self from the start and ripped that cursed thing from your flesh before this nightmare ever began."

Illaria's laugh jarred him from his melancholy. She stepped back from him and placed her hands on her hips, looking at him with her head tilted.

"Oh yes, because you surely could have used your body, which was not healed and could hardly move. That would have been fine, certainly," she retorted sarcastically. "Furthermore, it would have been entirely possible for you to cross the barriers around Nirn in your daedric flesh without using your forged weapons as conduits to open a doorway. Really, you _should_ blame yourself."

"I do not jest," he protested.

"Nor do I, my love," she replied before she reached up to cup his face in both hands. He leaned down, accommodating her as she pressed her lips against his. Krythus sighed, letting go of his regrets for the moment and simply reveling in the softness of her lips. He'd missed this more than he thought he ever could.

A ripple cascaded through the plane, accompanied by a calm presence.

They turned in unison as Kynareth stepped onto Masser. Her _self_ shone clearly to their eyes.

"Mother," they breathed.

Krythus took the lead instantly, stepping in front of Illaria.

"Mother, wait, you must-" he began.

Her power suffused the air, quelling him.

"What have you learned?" she asked, her attention on each of them in turn.

"What?" he asked quietly.

She laughed softly and repeated the question.

"I.. do not understand..." he replied, perplexed.

"I think… I do," Illaria offered.

"And?" Kynareth prompted.

"I had to see first hand what my darkest ambitions would cost me, and the true price of the power I desired. But…" she began, then like a river broken free of its dam, ages of pain burst from her. "All that I did in the past was the culmination of how you treated me!" she accused. "I was your unwanted spawn to be cast aside in favor of my brother! I could not strike out against you, and thus I struck against him!" she pointed at Krythus and glared at her mother's essence.

"My child," Kynareth lamented. "All that I have done is clouded by your perceptions. You seek someone to blame for all the events that do not go as you desire. Perhaps I have not acknowledged you as well as you deserve, but I needed to push you toward the path that made you strongest. Guarding a piece of Lorkhan's form is no small duty, and standing firm against your father's influence in the future is something I will need you to do."

Illaria bristled, feeling as if her mother's words were a backhanded attack at all that had recently transpired.

"Though," Kynareth continued, a note of fury and bitterness coloring her words,"I know that there was naught you could do in this instance and that what he did to you was unfair and unjust. To that effect, I have something for you, but first, my son, do you have an answer yet?"

Krythus pondered retorting that it was 'you never say what you actually mean', but discarded it for his desire to remain ambulatory for the next millennia.

"I..." he began hesitantly, then his eyes widened. "I could have done more. In the ages past, I saw the pain and sorrow within my sister and did nothing to aid her."

"You are close," Kynareth offered. "You must learn to look beyond yourself and see the desires and plights of others. For all your strengths, selflessness is not yet one of them."

"I… will reflect on this," he returned quietly.

Kynareth's pleasure at their understanding drifted through them both.

"Would that I could solve every problem for you, my children, but then how would you grow?" she left the question to hang in the air. "Now, my daughter, I have something for you. Consider it our vengeance against Hircine."

Behind her the air shimmered as a host of glowing spirits took form, most humanoid, with a handful of lupine figures drifting among them.

Illaria needed no elaboration.

"The souls of the mortals that became wolves," she breathed. One of the wolf-like forms strode up to her and sat at her side.

"Arden..." she whispered, touching his head.

"Arkay and I are in agreement on this matter. They should go to you, rather than your father."

Krythus chuckled.

"Hircine will be enraged."

"Oh, he was," Kynareth ensured.

"I cannot," Illaria murmured, glancing away.

"They are yours. You cannot refuse them," Kynareth stated with a note of disbelief.

"They had no more choice in this than I did. It is not fair to them. Let them go wherever they would have had they never crossed my path."

"Actu'ly," one of the specters uttered, his voice sounding strangely distorted. "If it's all the same t' you, I'd rather stay here. I seen where I'mma gonna go and I'd… rather not."

A scattered chorus of affirmatives echoed from the horde of specters.

Illaria blinked slowly, then shrugged.

"Those who wish to stay may do so; I have no qualms. Otherwise," she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

Kynareth's magic echoed her daughter's movements and over half of the souls vanished. Then she seemed to smile as she focused her strength and one last soul took form.

"You," Illaria breathed warmly.

The khajiit blinked blearily as if confused, and looked around.

"A gift," Kynareth stated before she vanished.

Illaria covered her mouth with her hands and leapt forward.

"Kitwo!" she exclaimed, embracing the spectral entity.

"My lady!" the khajiit elated, then hesitantly added. "I, erm, do prefer the Elder Brother though, if I may."

Illaria merely laughed jovially.

"You shall be first among my children!" she proclaimed, placing her hand upon his head. "We should all build something together! A garden!" she gasped, clasping her hands to her chest.

Krythus smiled sweetly. It had been eons since he had seen such joy alight her face. A thought struck him and he reached out his hand to her.

"Well then, if it is a garden you desire, you will need plants," he announced. Coils of snaking energy danced above his palm before they coalesced into a vibrant orange flower.

Illaria gaped for a moment before accepting the token wordlessly, the look in her amethyst eyes as they bored into his said all she needed.

* * *

"It's a hunk of scrap," Zavi remarked callously.

"Now dear, it was very nice of the Jarl to show his appreciation of our efforts with a gift," Eclipse reminded, resettling himself on the bench against the wall. He sighed in relief as they both finally got to dress in simple clothing for once and abandon their armor.

"At least you got a dagger," Zavi complained. "All I got was this stupid shield. Who needs a shield when you can just hit things?"

"Did you ever consider that you could hit things _with_ the shield?"

Zavi paused, mouth agape. Her eyes scrunched in thought as she studied the piece again.

"Eh, I could make a better one," she surmised, tossing the shield carelessly behind her. There was a shattering of glass followed by several thuds and a small explosion. Zavi pointedly ignored the commotion and nestled herself on the bench beside Eclipse, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around her.

Zavi sighed against his shoulder before complaining, "I think my bruises have bruises."

"That is because all but one of your healing potions were conveniently located 'somewhere where you don't know where they are'..." he remarked with a sigh.

"Yeah, but that big one tasted like the bottom of a swamp," she retorted with a grimace, then changed the subject. "You know, I'd like to sleep for about three days straight."

"We could do that," Eclipse returned with a throaty chuckle.

Zavi smirked.

"I like this 'we'."

"As do I," he agreed, running his hand down the back of her neck.

"Well then, you should just stay here for, oh say... forever," she purred, standing and grabbing his wrist. "Although, I'll probably have to keep a _very_ close eye on you," she breathed, pulling him to his feet.

"Day and night, to be sure," he agreed with mock sincerity. "There is no telling what kind of mischief I might get into."

"See?" she sighed. "How would you function without me?"

She threw a glance over her shoulder as she led him upstairs and into her room.

Zavi stopped suddenly, nose scrunched as she sniffed the air, perplexed. She let go of him distractedly and methodically searched the room.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked with a carefully impassive expression.

"It smells like there's..." she began as she walked around the bed. Her boots lay haphazardly discarded beside it. She absently picked up one up.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just-" she broke off instantly, eyes going impossibly wide as her face scrunched into a disgusted grimace. Her fangs gleamed as her lips pulled up into a snarl.

All at once she yelled indignantly.

"There is a _fish_ in my _boot_!"

Eclipse exploded into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides.

"What? But- Why-" she stammered, turning to him, bewildered.

"Well, you see," he explained wiping tears from his eyes. "You say it so frequently, that I was curious to see what someone actually looks like when you put a fish in their boot!" he managed before devolving into another fit of mirth.

"You!" she roared in indignation, launching the offending boot at him.

He dodged easily before she grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You see?" she breathed a handspan from him. "No telling what kind of trouble you'll get into."

He wound his arms around her with a smirk.

"Oh for the love of all that is sweet, just get over here," Zavi demanded, nearly dragging him to the bed. "I'm not good at all this subtle nonsense and you know it!"

He barked a laugh.

"And that is one of the many traits I love about you," he replied, laying down beside her.

"I'm going to get you back for that stupid fish," she promised, nuzzling his cheek.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he affirmed, loosing his hair into a cascade of night.

Zavi smirked.

"I like that much better," she purred, running her hand through one side.

"Oh just wait my dear," he replied huskily, leaning down to whisper against her soft throat. "The day is still young."

A/N: So now that it's all done, I have to ask. What did you think?

Thank you so much for coming with me on this journey. (Or more accurately, with Zavi and Eclipse.) Oh man, this was one big project! This took me a little over a year to write... It was fun though! ...Despite having to be meticulously careful about all the lore of the divines and daedric princes... But! -claps hands- Now that that's done, I think I'll start a new story... ;) Hope you'll join me for another adventure! -Azi :)


End file.
